La Princesa y la Cabra
by beatleing
Summary: Una historia en la que Demelza es la dueña de Nampara y Ross su sirviente... Una historia que surgió gracias a una idea de mi amiga Isabel.
1. Chapter 1

"¿Me escribirás?"

"Por supuesto. Te escribiré todos los días."

"Mentiroso."

"Está bien… todas las semanas, pero pensaré en ti todos los días. A cada hora, a cada minuto, sabes que estaré pensando en ti, esperando que vuelvas a mi y así finalmente hacerte mía para siempre."

Francis la había tomado de sus manos ese día. Habían ido a despedirse junto a los acantilados sobre la playa de Hendrawna, a menudo iban allí. Demelza todavía podía verlo tal y como estaba ese día. La claridad de su piel, sus cabellos dorados revueltos por el viento, lo suave que se sentían sus delicadas caricias entre sus dedos.

"De seguro me olvidarás." Le había dicho ella en broma, sabía que él no lo haría, ya se lo había prometido varias veces desde que su padre había decidido que se irían de viaje al continente durante un año.

"Nunca te olvidaré, Demelza Carne. Yo te amo." Para él no había sido una broma, se lo decía en serio. Y el corazón de Demelza latió en su pecho como nunca lo había hecho antes cuando el acercó su rostro hacia ella, y rozó los labios con los suyos. Francis nunca la había besado antes, no era correcto para una joven en su posición permitir que los hombres se tomaran esas libertades, su padre se decepcionaria de ella. Pero Francis la había estado cortejando por más de un año y secretamente se habían prometido el uno al otro, y Demelza deseaba cada vez más por fin convertirse en su esposa y así el la besaría todo el tiempo. Pero el destino se había interpuesto en su camino.

Su madre habia muerto hacía unos meses luego de una corta pero fatal enfermedad y tanto su padre como ella habían caído en una profunda tristeza. Francis había sido como un sol iluminando los días grises, pero por respeto al luto que envolvía a su familia no había pedido formalmente su mano a su padre y Tom Carne, envuelto en una profunda depresión que hacía lo imposible por ocultar de su hija, había tenido la idea de un viaje para cambiar de clima y no estar rodeado por todas las cosas que le recordaban a su querida esposa. Demelza, que sabía de la tristeza de su padre, había estado de acuerdo en acompañarlo. Ella era todo lo que el tenía y haría cualquier cosa con tal de verlo sonreír de nuevo.

"Y yo te amo a ti. Siempre lo haré." Con un último beso en su mano se habían separado hacía casi tres años.

El viaje que supuestamente había debido durar un año se había alargado a casi el triple, y ahora Demelza regresaba a Cornwall en la oscuridad de la noche, solo con su dama de compañía, que también los había acompañado en su travesía y había sido su única ayuda en los tiempos más difíciles. Su padre había muerto.

Luego de viajar por Portugal y el Norte de España, cuando ya faltaban apenas un par de meses para regresar a casa, había caído enfermo en Toulouse. Allí se habían establecido en una pequeña granja con el dinero que les quedaba. Tom Carne sufría de gota y casi no podía caminar, pero se había mantenido lúcido y activo para hacer prosperar la granja entre medio de sus ataques de dolor. Era Demelza quien al fin había estado a cargo de todo. Del cuidado del pequeño campo y los animales y también del cuidado de su padre. Tom Carne había fallecido cuatro meses atrás en aquella lejana tierra francesa y sin nada más que la atara allí, Demelza había decidido volver a casa.

Tal y como lo había pensado la correspondencia con Francis había sido muy escasa. Solo algunas pocas líneas durante los primeros meses, ella sabía que no era aficionado a escribir cartas. Pero eso no le importaba, no después de todo lo que se habían dicho y las promesas que se habían hecho. Ella aún lo amaba. En todo ese tiempo, principalmente al comienzo de su aventura cuando con su padre podían asistir a reuniones y fiestas de amigos, algunos jóvenes se habían acercado a ella, pero Demelza solo tenía lugar en su corazón para Francis y la esperanza de que al volver se convertiría en su esposa. Ella aún le escribía de tanto en tanto cuando tenía tiempo, y le hablaba de todo lo que había visto y luego de la enfermedad de su padre y cuanto le hubiera gustado tenerlo a su lado, pero sabía que él no contestaría y no estaba segura si las cartas llegaban a sus manos después de todo.

Luego de que su padre muriera Demelza le había escrito a su tío Charles de Trenwith, y fue al recibir su respuesta que su corazón terminó de quebrarse en mil pedazos. Charles, el hermano de su padre, siempre había sido una segunda figura paterna para ella. Ambas familias eran muy unidas, principalmente cuando ella era pequeña, y así había crecido junto a su prima Elizabeth. Más hermanas que primas en su infancia, Elizabeth era todo lo que Demelza no era. Con su belleza patricia y refinada, los cabellos siempre ordenados y sus bonitos labios, ambas habían sido las consentidas de sus padres. Y aún si durante los años de su adolescencia se distanciaron un poco, Demelza aún la quería como a una hermana. Quizás por eso el dolor se sintió como si le clavaran un puñal en medio del pecho. Entre sus condolencias y palabras de pesar por la pérdida de su hermano, su tío la incitaba a volver a casa de inmediato. Habría un acontecimiento familiar que no podía perderse. La boda de su prima Elizabeth. Sería una gran celebración, digna de la unión entre dos familias ancestrales, los Carne y los Chynoweth. Elizabeth se casaría con el joven Francis, el único descendiente varón de la antigua casa. Demelza lloró durante días. Nada tenía ya en su vida. Las personas que ella amaba, su madre, su padre, Francis, las había perdido. Y también a Elizabeth, nunca se lo perdonaría. Ella sabía de su relación con Francis ¿Cómo había podido traicionarla de esa manera?

Fue Prudie quien la consoló y la ayudó a recuperarse. "Un hombre que la traiciona así no merece sus lágrimas, Señorita Demelza." Y quizás tenía razón, pero ella no podía evitarlo, ella lo amaba después de todo, siempre lo haría. Y ahora el carruaje se movía bruscamente de un lado a otro, sacudiendo sus recuerdos y agitando su pesar. Ya estaban en sus tierras, en Nampara. En casa. Prudie la había convencido de volver, de hacerse cargo de su herencia, de no dejar que un hombre la apartara de lo que su padre siempre había querido para ella. Que fuera una mujer fuerte, capaz de llevar adelante su casa y continuar cuidando lo que el había construido y ayudando a los hombres y mujeres que vivían en sus tierras, tal y como él y su madre lo habían hecho.

"¡Viejo! ¿Cómo has estado?" Demelza sonrió al ver el reencuentro de Prudie con su viejo marido. Jud no sabía cuando regresarían. Como no sabía leer, nunca había querido aprender, no le habían podido enviar una carta. Demelza le había pedido a su tío que mandara a alguien a avisarle que pronto volverían a casa. Pero aún así lo habían sorprendido al llegar muy temprano con los primeros destellos del amanecer. Jud, aún medio dormido, se había levantado alarmado por los ruidos de los cascos y luego por los gordos brazos de su esposa que rodeaban su cuello.

"Ya, ya, mujer. Me apretujas todo y luego no quedará nada del pobre Jud."

Pues el pobre Jud no había cuidado muy bien de su casa. Luego de que le diera torpemente las condolencias por la muerte de su padre, el sirviente le había contado todo lo que no había hecho en su ausencia, y lo poco que sí había podido hacer, que era más que nada cuidar de las gallinas y así poder vender los huevos para pagarse su cerveza. Pero la casa al menos estaba en pie, y con algo de esfuerzo podrían limpiar y reparar su hogar. Lo que más preocupaba a Demelza eran los campos. Ya era casi mitad de año y las tierras aún estaban sin sembrar, el dinero que había traído no le alcanzaría demasiado tiempo. Tenían que cosechar para vender y comprar animales para tener más alimentos, sembrar la granja, tapar goteras, arreglar ventanas rotas… Los tres solos no iban a poder hacerlo, necesitarían ayuda.

"Debería pedir ayuda a su tío, que nos envíe uno de sus muchachos."

"No Jud. Mañana irás a la casa de los Martin y preguntarás allí si alguno de los hijos quiere trabajar y si no que Zacky pregunte en la mina." No quería pedir nada a su tío. Después de todo quizás estuviera algo molesto con ella, no había ido al casamiento. Podría haber llegado si hubiera querido, pero lo menos que quería hacer era volver a ver a Francis. No sabía como reaccionaría cuando lo viera. Demelza suponía que iba a suceder tarde o temprano, después de todo ahora eran familia y prácticamente vecinos, pero no esperaba que sucediera tan pronto.

Ya casi había oscurecido. Los últimos días habían sido agotadores y Demelza se quería acostar temprano ya que al día siguiente iría con Prudie a la feria de Redruth a comprar algunos animales para la granja y otras cosas que les hacían falta para la casa, como velas, porque estaban prácticamente a oscuras. La hija mayor de la Señora Martin, Jinny, había venido a ayudarlas en la casa, Demelza la había empleado principalmente para que ayudara a Prudie en la cocina pero necesitaba un par de manos que la ayudaran en todos lados. Los otros hijos de los Martin aún eran muy pequeños, así que, como ella había pedido, preguntaron en la mina. Varios hombres vinieron, pero ella se decidió por el joven Jim que ya no podía bajar a los túneles por su problema en los pulmones y al parecer conocía a Jinny así que era de confianza. Fue su nueva criada quien lo dejó pasar. Jinny salió para volver a su casa y en la entrada se encontró con el joven Francis Chynoweth que venía a ver a su ama. "Está en el parlour." Le dijo ella antes de irse y cerrar la puerta. Demelza estaba atareada con un plumero sacando el polvo del juego de te de porcelana de su madre antes de que la luz se fuera por completo.

"Demelza…"

Demelza se paró de un salto. La silla en la que estaba sentada crujiendo contra el piso. Francis estaba de pie junto a la entrada, el resplandor rojizo dibujando el contorno de su cuerpo, su rostro en la oscuridad, solo podía ver el brillo de sus celestes ojos mirándola.

"¿Cómo estas?"

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Ella misma se asombró de la frialdad de su voz. Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que él iría a verla. ¿Qué quería de ella?

Francis dio unos pasos adentrándose en la habitación, ella aún no podía ver su rostro. "Yo… yo quería darte mis condolencias por la muerte de tu padre." Dijo aclarándose la garganta y quitándose el sombrero, "me puso muy triste cuando me enteré de la noticia, era un gran hombre y un buen padre para ti. Se lo va a extrañar."

Demelza se tuvo que morder el labio para evitar que las lágrimas que sentía acumularse detrás de sus pestañas cayeran. Lo maldijo, lo maldijo por sonar tan sincero, sabía que lo era. Y se maldijo a si misma por querer correr a sus brazos, por querer que la abrazara y llorar en su hombro la perdida de su querido padre. "Te lo agradezco. Supongo que yo debo felicitarte… por tu boda. Espero que sean muy felices." Francis solo respondió con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza. Demelza no podía saberlo, pero el también luchaba por contener las lágrimas. Francis se había enamorado de Demelza desde el momento en que la había visto por primera vez. Era ella casi una niña, recién comenzando a vivir fuera del constante refugio de sus padres. Juntos pasaban mucho tiempo en Trenwith porque a su hermana la invitaban a jugar con las primas y el iba a acompañarla, refunfuñando al principio, hasta que ella se había convertido en el motivo principal por el que el visitaba la casa. Francis la había cortejado desde que cumplió los quince años, el era tres años mayor, y estaba profundamente enamorado de ella. Y el estaba dispuesto a esperar, la esperaría toda su vida. Pero Demelza no había vuelto y su madre, apresurada por los problemas económicos que los acechaban, lo había obligado a casarse con Elizabeth Carne. Su padre, ahora su suegro, y su madre lo habían arreglado todo. Elizabeth recibiría una dote al casarse de la que el como su esposo podría disponer, y así podría ayudar a su familia. El no había podido negarse.

"Está muy oscuro aquí." El sol se ocultó por completo mientras el incómodo silencio llenaba la habitación. Demelza se acercó a tientas al aparador y con manos temblorosas encendió una vela. Cuando se dio vuelta al fin pudo ver su rostro. Y él el de ella. Un sordo gemido quedó atrapado en su garganta. Francis se veía igual a como ella lo recordaba. Iba elegantemente vestido y sus rulos aún lucían desordenados sobre su cabeza.

"Te ves distinta… estas hermosa." Murmuró

"Francis…"

"Seguramente te habrá sorprendido saber de mi casamiento. De seguro tienes muchas preguntas…"

"No. Por favor, no tienes que decirme nada."

"Déjame explicarte."

"No me debes ninguna explicación. No me debías nada. Yo no era más que una niña y cualquier… cosa que haya existido entre nosotros no era nada formal."

"No, no formal. Pero si había algo entre nosotros, algo más fuerte…"

"No era tan fuerte si te permitió casarte con mi prima."

A Francis le dolían sus palabrasporque sabía que eran ciertas. Cuando se enteró de que había regresado, de que estaba de nuevo en su casa, tan cerca, su primer impulso había sido salir corriendo a verla, y eso estaba por hacer cuando se encontró a Verity en el camino que venía de visita. Y su hermana lo conocía, así que tuvo que decirle y ella le hizo prometer que no iría, porque eso solo generaría problemas y la lastimaría a ella y también a Elizabeth, que era de quien el se tenía que preocupar ahora. Y el sabía que era así, ya nada podía hacer, estaba casado. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en lo triste que estaría al regresar a una casa vacía y sola. Así que apenas Verity se fue corrió a verla.

"De seguro me odias."

Fue Demelza la que emitió un suspiro incrédulo entonces. "Yo no te odio… ¿cómo...? Es que no entiendo. ¿Cómo pudiste casarte con mi prima? Si hubiera sido cualquier otra, creo que me hubiera dolido menos… todo lo que dijimos ¿acaso no significó nada para ti?" Nunca lo entendería. Dijera lo que dijera, ya era tarde.

"Yo esperaba que… que pudiéramos ser amigos, como antes."

"¿Amigos? No podemos ser amigos porque ya nada es como antes. Tú eres el marido de mi prima, vuelve a ella. Ya no hay nada aquí para ti."

Quizás era un error haber ido después de todo. La poca luz que emanaba de la única vela le permitía ver su angustiado rostro. Era cierto que estaba hermosa. La niña que se había ido había regresado transformada en una mujer joven y atractiva, pero sus rasgos estaban ahora opacados por el dolor, dolor que el había causado. Francis comprendió que era mejor irse, contarle lo que había ocurrido no tenía ningún sentido, de seguro no ayudaría en nada cuando ya todo estaba hecho.

Francis se había ido tal y como había llegado, en silencio. Y Demelza se había quedado de pie en el parlour sin poder moverse hasta que la vela se extinguió y la sala quedó a oscuras.

Jud tenía dos gallos, y el problema era que los dos cantaban pero a diferente hora. El que cacareó primero despertó a Demelza. Ya había amanecido. La visita de Francis de la pasada noche la había dejado con un extraño sentimiento, dolor, si, pero eso ella ya lo sentía de antes. Había algo más esta vez, una sensación de conclusión. Si, todo había terminado ya, la vida tal cual ella la conocía. Debía dejar todo atrás y empezar de nuevo, ella sola y lo que el destino le deparara. Cuando cantó el segundo gallo se levantó de la cama, había muchas cosas que hacer ese día.

Jud, Prudie y ella habían ido en carreta hasta Redruth para hacer las compras en el mercado. A Jud ya lo había enviado a casa con una vaca gorda y ella y su dama de compañía caminaban por la feria mirando las mercaderías. Había comprado dos gansos, una pareja de cerdos, y tres patos que le llevarían directamente a Nampara y Jud había guardado una nueva guadaña en la carreta antes de irse. Prudie llevaba la cera y el cordel para hacer las velas en un paquete bajo el brazo, ya habían comprado todo lo que necesitaban por ahora pero mientras deambulaban entre los puestos Demelza vio en un establo una cabra. Se la veía muy pintoresca, era blanca, casi tan blanca como la nieve. Aún era pequeña. En la granja en Francia tenían una cabra de la que sacaban leche y con la que hacían queso, le recordaba a su padre y a despertarse temprano a desayunar con el en el porche de su pequeña cabaña en la campiña, así que decidió comprarla. Fue allí cuando cuando se armó todo el alboroto.

Demelza, distraída con la bonita cabra, comenzó a revolver en su bolsito buscando los chelines para pagar por el animal, cuando de la nada un hombre pasó corriendo a su lado e intentó arrebatarle el bolso de las manos. Demelza lo llegó a sujetar, y por un momento ambos forcejearon y Prudie comenzó a gritar a su lado. "¡Ladrón! ¡Ladrón! ¡Alguien ayude a mi señora!"

Demelza no vio de donde salió, pero de repente escuchó el ladrido de un perro y luego un peludo animal apareció junto a ellos y mordió al delincuente por detrás. El hombre gritó de dolor y pegó una patada al perro para librarse de él, sin soltar su cartera. El perro gimió adolorido pero volvió a morder de nuevo a su atacante. El ladrón volvió a pegarle con más fuerza, y el perro ladró con un agónico dolor.

"¡Ey! ¡Ese es mi perro, maldito!"

Las manos que sujetaban su bolso desaparecieron. El ladrón cayó al piso con un hombre moreno sobre el, golpeándolo sin piedad en el rostro. El malviviente no se podía levantar ni acertar ningún golpe, todo lo que podía hacer era tratar se protegerse, aunque no servía de mucho.

Toda la gente que estaba en el mercado se había amontonado alrededor de ellos para ver cual era el escándalo. Algunos alentaban la pelea, otros miraban con desprecio, algunas mujeres se tapaban los ojos. "Ya déjalo, lo matarás." Dijo alguien, y otros dos hombres sujetaron al muchacho de cabello negro que la había salvado y lo levantaron de arriba del delincuente agarrándolo de los brazos arrastrándolo fuera del círculo de gente. El perro se fue detrás de ellos.

Demelza demoró unos minutos en encontrar a su salvador. Luego de que el espectáculo terminara la gente se dispersó y le bloquearon el paso cuando quiso seguirlo. Lo encontró en la taberna.

"… y todo por una maldita niña rica."

"Oh."

"Ross…" uno de los hombres sentado a su mesa le indicó que había alguien a su espalda.

El muchacho se dio vuelta en su silla. Estaba sucio, sus ojos eran oscuros, su cabello le llegaba a los hombros y era una maraña de rulos pegados, tierra y algunos pastos secos que colgaban de el. Su ropa estaba rasgada y sus zapatos tenían más agujeros de los necesarios. El la miró de arriba a abajo.

"Muchacho, quería agradecerle por lo que hizo…"

"Yo no hice nada." Su voz era tan grave como su mirada.

"Si, recién. Me salvó de que me robaran."

"Solo intentaba rescatar a mi perro." El perro se asomó por debajo de la mesa al escuchar que hablaban de él.

"Oh, debo agradecerle a el también entonces."

"No debe darle las gracias a nadie niña tonta, nadie intentaba salvarla." Todos los ojos del lugar se volvieron hacia ellos. Y Demelza lo miro furiosa.

De su bolsito sacó unos peniques y se acercó hacia donde el estaba. El la observó acercarse, amenazante y con curiosidad a la vez. Demelza dejó las monedas junto a él sobre la mesa.

"Una limosna para un pobre muchacho entonces."

Dio media vuelta y se fue.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Ross despertó aún era de noche. Garrick dormía acurrucado a su lado, medio enterrado debajo de una montaña de paja. El estaba todo acalambrado, era el quinto día que se colaba en un granero para dormir. Esa mañana al menos no tenía hambre, había podido pagarse una buena comida con las monedas que esa niña le había dado y aún le quedaba algo con lo que podría pagar algo caliente para desayunar esa mañana. Necesitaba encontrar trabajo, y lo necesitaba rápido. En los últimos días ya había recorrido todas las minas que había en la zona pero en ninguna estaban tomando más trabajadores, menos aún tributarios, así que Ross se había conformado con cualquier trabajo en las granjas. Pero de eso tampoco había mucha demanda en ese rincón olvidado de Inglaterra. Y tampoco mucha gente lo quería aceptar cuando lo veían con un perro revoloteando a sus pies. Garrick había estado junto a él durante los últimos dos años, y era su mejor amigo, el no lo abandonaría.

El perro puso de pie de un salto cuando el se levantó. "Vamos Garrick, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que se haga de día." Susurró sacudiendo su cabeza para quitarse la paja enredada en su pelo, igual que Garrick. "Gracias a ti hoy podremos desayunar. La niña a la que salvaste te dio unos peniques, supongo que no te molestara que los gaste en algo para mí también."

Ross hizo lo mejor que pudo para lavarse la cara en un pequeño arroyo que corría hacia el mar entre las casitas derruidas de Sawle, pero el agua estaba casi congelada esa mañana. De buen humor, con las monedas tintineando en su bolsillo llegó a la posada que ya estaba bastante abarrotada de hombres que venían a tomar algo que les diera energía para afrontar el arduo día de trabajo. Casi todos bebían ron. El pidió un te con un bizcocho y se fue a sentar a la mesa en que había algunos mineros que el conocía.

"¿Por qué no tomas una bebida como los hombres, Ross?" bromeó Mark Daniel. Pues porque el ron salía tres veces más que el te.

"No bebo antes de las ocho de la mañana, Mark. Lo sabes. ¿Siguen sin tomar gente en la mina?"

"No, Ross. Lo siento. Aunque, el otro día lo escuché a Zacky preguntar si alguien quería trabajar en una granja."

"Oh, ¿en serio? ¿En dónde?"

"No lo sé. Espera… Zacky!?" Mark se dio vuelta y llamó a otro hombre que estaba sentado dos mesas más allá de ellos. Era un hombre algo mayor, con pelo de estropajo y una graciosa barba. Se dio vuelta cuando escuchó que Mark lo llamaba. "¿Adonde era que buscaban trabajadores para una granja el otro día?"

"Nampara" contestó Zacky, "Los Carne."

"¿Sabe si siguen buscando?", preguntó Ross

"Me temo que no. Ya han contratado a Jim, y mi Jinny está trabajando allí también."

Pues menuda suerte, si tan solo se hubiera enterado antes.

"Pfff… si solo contrataron a Jim seguirán necesitando ayuda. El chico apenas es capaz de levantar una gallina." Mark dijo en voz baja cuando Zacky ya no escuchaba.

"Y si la gallina hecha a correr, no creo que sea capaz de alcanzarla." Añadió otro de los hombres sentado en su mesa para risa de todos.

"Deberías ir a preguntar. No perderás nada." Mark y los demás hombres se levantaron para irse a la mina, su amigo estrechó su mano y le acercó la botella de ron en la que aún quedaban un par de tragos. Luego de beberlos, decidió ir a probar su suerte en Nampara.

Ross encontró el rumbo preguntando a algunas mujeres que se cruzaban en su camino. Era bastante sencillo, solo tenía que seguir el sendero que recorría el borde de los acantilados. El viento proveniente del mar era algo frío pero se sentía agradable en su rostro. El cielo estaba despejado y al mirar sobre las indomables aguas Ross creía ver otras tierras en la lejanía. El prospecto de tener la oportunidad de conseguir un trabajo lo había puesto de buen talante y Ross tarareaba una canción que su madre le cantaba cuando era pequeño mientras esquivaba las salientes de los riscos y Garrick movía la cola contento junto a sus pies. "Deberás comportarte, Garrick. Sin ladrar, al menos cuando lleguemos."

Demelza también había comenzado su día junto al alba. A los gansos, patos y cerdos los habían llevado muy temprano a la mañana y ella había tenido que ayudar a Jim a evitar que se escapen mientras Jud terminaba de clavar los alambres en los postes que harían de corral y luego había tenido que mostrarle al joven como alimentar y lavar a los cerdos, lo que la obligó a darse un baño antes de que llegara el mediodía. Mientras estaba en la bañera Demelza se preguntó si su nuevo sirviente sería capaz de cumplir con todo el trabajo que la granja requería. Jud se encargaría más que nada de las gallinas y los patos y de mantener las cercas, pero sabía que no podía pedirle mucho más. Ya estaba algo viejo. Y además de los animales había que ocuparse de los campos. Ya lo había enviado a Jim a comenzar con el trabajo y por la tarde ella misma iría a ayudarlo a quitar las malezas para poder sembrar. De a dos lo harían más rápido. Luego de un rápido almuerzo, Demelza se retiró a la biblioteca, debía aún terminar con la lista de sus bienes y activos para llevarlo al banco antes de salir a arar los campos. Prudie estaba sentada con ella, tejiendo un nuevo gorro para Jud cuando escucharon el alboroto en la puerta.

Ross ya podía divisar la tosca casa de roca asomando sobre los campos cuando junto a él pasó una carreta. El viejo que llevaba las riendas iba sólo y en la parte de atrás llevaba una cabra que iba echada comiendo el heno que seguramente le habían dado para que no molestara durante el viaje. Ross apresuró el paso tras la carreta.

Cuando llegó a la casa otro viejo ya había recibido al hombre, de el llegó a escuchar "…le diré a Jim que venga a ayudar." Y luego gritar hacia el campo "¡Jiiim!"

Ross miró hacia el campo también, el susodicho Jim estaba muy lejos, y pareció no haber escuchado al viejo porque ni vuelta se dio cuando lo llamaron por segunda vez. "Yo lo puedo ayudar." Dijo Ross acercándose a la carreta para ayudar a bajar a la cabra.

"¿Y este quién es?" Pregunto Jud mirando al hombre sucio que se había aparecido de la nada y al perro pulguiento que lo seguía.

Desde la biblioteca Demelza llegaba a escuchar la voz de Jud discutiendo con alguien. "Pues nadie te ha pedido que ayudaras, ahora ¡vete!" "Me han dicho que hay trabajo aquí. Sin tan solo pudiera preguntarle a su amo…"

"Ya hemos contratado la ayuda que necesitamos. Vete muchacho."

"Pues ese escuálido no va a poder ayudarles demasiado si ni siquiera puede llegar hasta la puerta se la casa sin agitarse. Por favor, déjeme hablar con su Señor…"

Todo esto acompañando por un coro de ladridos y beees de la oveja que aparentemente acababa de llegar.

"Prudie, ve a ver que sucede." Pero antes de que Prudie levantara su pesado cuerpo de la silla se escuchó un "¡No, Garrick!" y un momento después un perro entró trotando torpemente a la habitación. Demelza lo reconoció inmediatamente, era su salvador.

"¡Quédate aquí muchacho, no te muevas! Iré a buscar a tu mugriento perro y luego te irás de aquí…"

Cuando Jud entró a la biblioteca el canino había dejado de ladrar y estaba apoyando su cabeza afectuosamente en la falda de Demelza mientras ella lo acariciaba detrás de las orejas.

"¿Qué es todo ese alboroto, Jud?"

"Nada, señorita Demelza."

"Pues no se escucha como si fuera nada."

"Un pobre muchacho. Vino a pedir trabajo. Le dije que ya habíamos contratado y solo vine por ese garrapiento para que se vaya de una buena vez."

Demelza pensó por un momento mientras sonreía al afectuoso animal, al parecer el la recordaba también. "Hazlo pasar."

"Pero Señorita…"

"Haz lo que te digo Jud."

Jud salió gruñendo de la habitación y Demelza hizo señas a Prudie para que se sentara junto a la chimenea y dejara libre la silla frente a ella. Demelza acomodó los papeles, el tintero y los libros sobre su escritorio mientras escuchaba la voz de Jud indicandole el camino a la biblioteca al hombre que tan groseramente se había portado con ella el día anterior. Demelza no era una persona rencorosa, sus padres no la habían educado así, pero tenía ganas de ver la cara del muchacho cuando se diera cuenta a quien le estaba pidiendo trabajo. Quizás era su orgullo el que estaba herido por la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar al llamarla 'niña tonta' en la posada y frente a todos.

Su reacción no la decepcionó. En el momento en que se asomó bajo el marco de la puerta su boca se abrió como la de un pez tratando de respirar en tierra firme, sus ojos incrédulos mirándola fijamente como si estuvieran viendo al mismo diablo.

"Siéntate muchacho." Dijo con voz firme pero el hombre no se dio por aludido.

Por un momento, Demelza observó sus ropas. Los pantalones gastados y los zapatos con más agujeros de los que deberían tener. No llevaba medias y la camisa que tenía puesta era de un color que no sabía como describir y estaba rasgada en varias partes. Se sintió avergonzada por sentir rencor hacia esa persona que estaba tan por debajo de su nivel social, por querer ver como un pobre hombre reaccionaba al ver a una joven rica y tenerle que pedir trabajo. No que ella fuera rica, pero de seguro lo era a sus ojos. Afortunadamente el sentimiento de pena solo le duró hasta que el muchacho abrió la boca.

Ross se quedó helado hasta los pies cuando vio quien era. La niña que le había dado la limosna, a quién Garrick había salvado cuando quisieron robarle. Quería que la tierra lo tragara entero ¿Acaso ella vivía allí? Giró su cabeza para decirle algo a Jud pero el viejo ya se había esfumado. Pues ahora si estaba sonado. La joven de seguro le contaría a su padre lo que había sucedido el día anterior, como el la había tratado y de seguro no le darían trabajo.

"Quiero hablar con el Señor de la casa, Señorita." Dijo con los dientes apretados y cruzando la puerta. Recién allí vio que había alguien más en la habitación, una mujer gorda sentada junto al fuego.

"¿En qué te puedo ayudar, muchacho?" La joven estaba sentada detrás del escritorio de su padre, seguramente escribiendo frívolas cartas a sus amigas ricas mientras su padre no estaba.

"¿Esta su padre en casa?" Insistió Ross tratando de aparentar que nunca se habían visto antes "Me gustaría hablar con el."

Demelza lo miró un momento sin decir palabra. Alguien era muy orgulloso también. Su rostro estaba limpio, surcado por la sombra de una barba que oscurecía su barbilla y casi todas sus mejillas. Su pelo continuaba siendo una masa indescifrable de tierra y cabello, muy parecida al pelaje de su perro, sucio al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

"Mi padre no esta aquí."

"¿Y cuando volverá?"

"Mi padre está muerto, muchacho. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Demelza ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y Prudie, Ross notó, miraba con ojos de vaca aburrida de uno a otro lado.

"Su marido entonces." Dijo Ross y miró rápidamente su mano izquierda para ver que no tenía anillo.

"Bien, ya fue suficiente. ¡Jud! Prudie, ve a llamar a Jud para que lo acompañe a la puerta."

Demelza se había puesto de pie y Garrick salió de debajo del escritorio adonde había estado todo ese tiempo sin que Ross se diera cuenta.

"No, espere." Dijo Ross cuando las mujeres se pusieron de pie "Solo quiero hablar con el dueño de casa."

Demelza levantó la cabeza al decirle "Estas hablando con ella."

Ross la miró sorprendido por segunda vez. Pues que lo arrastraran a los más profundos de los infiernos. Ahora si que había jodido cualquier oportunidad de que le dieran empleo.

"Me dirás que es lo que quieres, muchacho o ya deja de hacerme perder el tiempo." De verdad no sabía de donde salía la brusquedad con que estaba hablando.

Ross agachó la cabeza. Tenía ganas de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo de allí. Pero necesitaba conseguir trabajo, no podía durar mucho tiempo más durmiendo en graneros y caballerizas y de las migajas que sus amigos podían compartirle. "Si. Yo…"

"Siéntate."

Ross obedeció esta vez.

"Me han dicho que estaban buscando gente para trabajar en la granja…"

"Creo que el Sr. Paynter ya te ha dicho que hemos contratado a alguien."

"Si, lo hizo. Pero…"

"¿Pero?" La chiquilla levantó una ceja. Hasta ese momento no había notado lo celestes que eran sus ojos. ¿Pero que sabía ella de cuidar una granja? De seguro la habrían criado entre algodones sin que nada le faltara. La habrían preparado para convertirse en esposa de algún joven rico que supiera como dirigir una casa como esta. Especialmente con un rostro tan bonito como ese, con mejillas redondeadas y labios color de las fresas. Si, ¿qué sabría ella?

"Pero creo que aún le hace falta personal. Salvo que quiera cosechar para cuando llegue el nuevo siglo."

Pero que insolente era. Atrevido y… con razón.

Demelza se volvió a sentar y apoyó sus brazos sobre el escritorio juntando las palmas de sus manos. Ross pudo sentir un ligero aroma a rosas proveniente de su cuerpo.

"¿Cómo te llamas muchacho?"

"Ross. Ross Poldark."

"¿Qué experiencia tienes?" A Ross le sorprendió la pregunta. ¿Acaso aún tenía alguna chance?

"Uhm… trabaje en una mina desde que tuve diez años, en superficie primero y luego ayudé a mi padre que era tributario por algunos años."

"¿Y qué sucedió?"

"La mina cerró." A Demelza no le sorprendió, muchas minas habían cerrado en los últimos años a lo largo se Cornwall. Su propia familia era de sangre minera, aunque su padre había vendido la mina que había heredado para poder adquirir más campos, construir la casa y comprar alguna otra propiedad.

"¿Y tienes experiencia trabajando en granjas?"

"Si." Se apresuró a agregar Ross. "He trabajado en campos desde que la mina cerró. Aquí y allá. Y en pequeñas granjas cercanas a Sawle en los últimos meses."

"¿Y por eso es que sabes que necesito otro par de manos para trabajar aquí?"

Ross asintió con la cabeza. Si, ella también lo sabía. Cuanto más rápido sembrarán más rápido podrían vender los granos. Demelza suspiró mirándola a Prudie, que no se había atrevido a decir palabra.

"Si trabajas para mi deberás hacerme caso en lo que diga." Dijo al cabo de un momento. Ross levantó la cabeza sin poder creer lo que decía.

"¿Entendido?"

"Si, señorita."

"Y deberás estar limpio. Vendrás temprano, a las siete de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde."

"Si, señorita."

"Tendrás comida al mediodía y podrás tomar el té por la tarde antes de irte. Se te pagará 10 chelines por quincena…"

Ross no podía creer su suerte y asentía a todo lo que la jovencita decía. "Estarás a prueba, durante una semana. Y no me causaras ningún problema muchacho o te irás de inmediato."

"No, señorita." Ross se puso de pie mientras su nueva señora también rodeaba el escritorio. Era esbelta, con largos brazos y movimientos gráciles.

"Mi nombre es Demelza Carne. ¿Cuándo puedes empezar?"

"De inmediato."

"Bien. Dile a Jud que te lleve a la bomba de agua para que te laves y luego el te dirá que hacer." Pues esa eran las cosas que los pobres tenían que aceptar de los quisquillosos terratenientes. Pero Ross se tragó su orgullo en ese momento. La perspectiva de dos comidas diarias y un sueldo más que decente podría atar la lengua de cualquiera.

"Vamos, Garrick." Ross llamó a su perro al salir de la biblioteca, pero el animal solo levantó la cabeza al oírlo.

"Déjalo. Te seguirá cuando te vayas."

Prudie y Demelza lo observaron abandonar la habitación.

"Espero que sepa lo que hace, señorita." Si, yo también lo espero – pensó Demelza.

Mientras trabajaba en el campo, Ross no podía creer su suerte. Ni tampoco entendía porque esa niña le había dado una oportunidad ni como era que ella era la dueña de todo lo que sus ojos llegaban a ver. ¿Acaso no tenía familia? Los pobres como él estaban acostumbrados a estar solos, a menudo familias enteras desaparecían cuando alguna enfermedad que no podían combatir invadía el pueblo, o los inviernos crueles también hacían de verdugos para los que no tenían refugio o los medios para calentar su cuerpo. O, como él, muchos dejaban sus familias atrás en busca de una mejor vida aunque casi nunca lo conseguían. Pero los ricos, los que pertenecían a la aristocracia y a familias cuyos apellidos se remontaban a años inmemorables raramente estaban solos. Siempre había más de uno, se movían en clanes y se juntaban con otros de su clase para engendrar más descendencia y así asegurar su supremacía sobre los pobres como él. Cualquiera fuera el motivo por el que la Señorita Carne estaba sola seguramente no importaría y pronto habría un marido que fuera capaz de ocuparse de todo. Ross se detuvo un momento a tomar agua y observó a su alrededor, tenía trabajo para varios días limpiando las malezas de ese enorme campo. Jud le había enseñado el lugar luego de que hundiera su cabeza entera bajo el agua fría de la bomba, el borde de las tierras estaba limitada por un lado por los riscos que colgaban sobre el mar y por el otro por una plantación alineada de árboles de manzana. Ross decidió que antes de irse iría por uno o dos frutos para comer durante la noche. La casa era bastante osca. Por fuera era de una oscura roca gris con pequeñas ventanas, a algunas de ellas le faltaban los vidrios y el techo de paja se veía raído aquí y allá en la distancia. Pero aún así era un edificio imponente, grande y con varias alas. Lo poco que había visto adentro le había parecido muy elegante. Los muebles eran pocos pero de buena calidad y todo estaba muy limpio aunque se veía que le hacían falta varios arreglos. Ross continuó arando el campo hasta que escuchó ladrar a Garrick y levantó su cabeza por sobre los pastizales. La joven lo llevaba sujeto de detrás de las orejas saliendo de la casa. Ross se dispuso a ir de inmediato en defensa de su perro, pero se detuvo cuando la joven lo acercó a la bomba y lo metió a la pileta llena de agua. Garrick intentó salir, pero ella lo detuvo sin miedo y comenzó a mojar todo su cuerpo y a enjabonar su pelo. Garrick se quedó muy quieto mientras ella lavaba su cabeza, lomo y muslos. El muy traidor. Ross volvió a trabajar, mirándolos de reojo. Ella reía y su perro ladraba de tanto en tanto, no enojado, si no un ladrido de deleite que ella imitaba y luego volvía a reír. Esa niña… estaba loca.

Luego de darle un buen baño a su perro salvador, Demelza fue a darle de comer a los animales y a ver a su cabra Blanquita que acababa de llegar. Las gallinas se paseaban ociosas dentro de su corral y Garrick, que la había seguido, las olfateaba desde el otro lado del alambre dando un ladrido de vez en cuando que generaba un alboroto de cacareos, aleteos y plumas. Demelza estaba contenta de estar de vuelta en casa. Sin importar lo que hubiera sucedido, ese era su lugar. Ella lo sacaría adelante.

Cuando terminó de alimentar a los animales decidió ir a relevar a Jim. Sabia que no debía agitarse mucho por su problema en los pulmones y con la escusa de que quería que le demostrara que había aprendido lo que le había enseñado esa mañana lo envió al chiquero a que lavara a los cerdos y les diera agua. Demelza comenzó a trabajar en su campo. La guadaña era pesada y algo larga para ella pero estaba bien afilada y la labor, si bien ardua, era sencilla. No había visto que su nuevo sirviente estaba trabajando cerca de ella también. Ella se había arremangado las mangas de su vestido y sujetado el pelo con un pañuelo en la nuca. Se había detenido un momento acalorada, pasándose la mano por la frente para secar su transpiración.

"Este no es trabajo para una dama." Dijo una voz grave a su lado. Demelza pegó un salto, no sabia que había alguien en ese sector del campo.

"¿A si? ¿Y quién lo dice?"

"Cualquiera que la vea." Respondió Ross. La joven estaba colorada de pies a cabeza, o al menos todo lo que llegaba a ver de ella. Tenía rizos sudados pegados a la frente y la guadaña era un pie más alta que ella.

"Pues nadie me ve muchacho." Que fastidio era ese hombre.

"¿Acaso no tiene algo más que hacer? ¿Coser una falda o bordar un almohadón? ¿Por qué no le deja el trabajo a quienes saben hacerlo?"

Maldición.

Demelza lo miro con odio y estuvo a punto de soltarle un montón de groserías que efectivamente no eran nada propias de una dama. Ese hombre la sacaba se quicio, ¿Por qué lo había contratado? Por un momento pensó en tirarle la guadaña por la cabeza, pero también se contuvo y en vez de eso la dejó caer junto a sus pies, se dio la vuelta y volvió a la casa.

Maldición, el y su afilada lengua. De seguro lo despedirían como lo habían hecho de las granjas anteriores. Pero era verdad lo que había dicho. Esa jovencita… no debería estar trabajando en el campo.

Ross no volvió a ver a Demelza ese día. Cuando cayó la tarde Jim lo llamó para que vaya a tomar algo fresco. Jinny, según se la habían presentado, había preparado una tabla con unas banquetas en el patio y había traído panes con manteca, te y cerveza y los tres junto con Jud merendaron al terminar el día. De la señorita no se vio nada más ese día y el tampoco se atrevió a preguntar por miedo a que se acordara de que debía despedirlo. Pronto estuvo listo para irse y Garrick vino corriendo a su lado cuando lo llamó y juntos emprendieron el camino de vuelta a Sawle, tenían que llegar a buscar un establo adonde pasar la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Algunas cosas llamaron la atención de Ross durante los días siguientes. La primera, y la que más lo había sorprendido, era que no lo habían despedido. Al parecer la Señorita Carne no le había dicho a nadie sobre las impertinentes palabras que el le había dicho aquella primera tarde trabajando para ella, porque todos eran muy atentos con el. Eso era la segunda de las cosas que llamaban su atención. Allí, alejados de los vaivenes del pueblo en esa casita junto al mar a la que casi nunca nadie iba, se respiraba un aire sereno que Ross rara vez había conocido. Si es que lo había hecho alguna vez. Ross no había vuelto a hablar con su ama desde aquel primer día, pero todos los ocupantes de la casa lo trataban con amabilidad. Amabilidad que no demostrarían si ella hubiera dicho algo. Jim, a pesar de ser un joven flacucho que no podía trabajar más de una hora sin agitarse y tener que sentarse a descansar, era una agradable compañía. En los ratos que iba a ayudarle con el campo le había contado de su familia y de como él debía mantener a su madre y a sus hermanas, pero que trabajar en la mina ya no era posible debido a sus malos pulmones y cuanto agradecía a la Srta. Demelza por haberle dado ese trabajo. También le hablaba mucho de Jinny, y Ross sospechaba que había más de una amistad entre esos dos. A menudo los veía hablando en el establo y aún a lo lejos podía ver como la jovencita se ponía colorada cuando el parecía decirle algo gracioso. Por su parte, su relación con Jinny se limitaba a las comidas. Y si que Ross las apreciaba mucho. Jamás había comido tanto y cosas tan ricas como en esos días. Y no eran comidas simples o hechas a las apuradas. No eran una sardina asada en una roca sobre un tímido fuego o una patata hervida con solo su propio caldo de acompañamiento. Los almuerzos eran comidas bien preparadas y parecían, al paladar de Ross, un banquete de lo más sofisticado. Pasteles de carne de cerdo, suculentas sopas con todo tipo de verduras, carne de cordero asada acompañada de dulces batatas, tartas de pescado… todo siempre acompañado por un buen vaso de cerveza y un exquisito pan recién salido del horno que era lo primero que se acababa. Pero lo que más gustaba a Ross, y varias noches se le había hecho agua la boca de solo pensar en el, era el pastel de manzanas. Siempre después de comer, como dulce, Jinny llevaba los platos a la cocina y volvía con un pastel de manzanas. Ross se creía capaz de trabajar gratis si toda su paga era una porción de ese pastel. Debía decirle a Jinny cuanto le gustaba. El primer trato que había tenido con ella fue al segundo día, durante la mañana la joven de acercó al borde del pastizal que estaba limpiando y agitó la mano llamándolo. Cuando se acercó le dio un par de camisas. Usadas, pero limpias y recientemente encojidas a su talla. "Prudie me pidió que te diera esto." Dijo con tímidamente. Así que también debía agradecer a la gorda Prudie, pero a ella tampoco la había vuelto a ver desde el día en que lo habían contratado en la biblioteca. "Demasiado ocupada con cosas de la casa." Le había dicho Jud cuando le preguntó por ella. Ross le daría las gracias cuando la viera.

Otro de los motivos de sorpresa era el comportamiento de Garrick. Inseparables desde que Ross lo había rescatado siendo un cachorro, su perro siempre solía estar jugando a su alrededor. También cuando el estaba trabajando y ese era uno de los motivos por el que lo habían echado de las otras granjas. Además de que a Garrick le gustaba perseguir y asustar a las gallinas. Pero ahora su perro no se quedaba junto a el mientras trabajaba. Apenas llegaban a Nampara se iba corriendo alegremente hacia la casa, y más extraño aún era que de la casa nadie lo corría. Allí se quedaba durante todo el día. Un par de veces mas Ross había visto a la jovencita sacarlo al patio a darle un baño, pero Garrick ya no se resistía. Es más, parecía disfrutarlo. O al menos eso era lo que el creía ver desde la lejanía y por sus alegres ladridos. Ross se preguntaba que harían durante todo el día dentro de la casa. Por las noches le preguntaba a Garrick pero el parecía no querer contarle nada.

"¿Tú haces esto cuando me voy? Sabes que me las puedo arreglar solo." Le había preguntado una mañana a Jim. Los dos parados frente a una limpia porción de campo que el no había desmalezado. Así había ocurrido todos los días. Cuando se iba por las tardes Ross controlaba el trabajo hecho pero a la mañana siguiente siempre había algunos metros cuadrados limpios más de los que el había hecho el día anterior. Al principio había supuesto que Jud era quien se ponía a trabajar mientras el no estaba, pero lo había estado observando atentamente últimamente y había llegado a la conclusión de que el anciano estaba muy viejo para adelantar tanto en solo unas horas, y además no lo veía capaz de molestarse en hacerlo. Jud se pasaba casi todo el día en el gallinero y allí lo había visto al caer la tarde con una botella de ron. Ross no sabía que las borracheras lo volvieran a uno más trabajador.

"No, yo no lo he hecho Ross." Le contestó Jim encogiendo los hombros. Ross se puso a trabajar sin más. Jim lo ayudó un rato pero pronto se fue a darle de comer a los animales. Bajo el tibio sol del temprano verano de Cornwall le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto en su mente. Pues si Jim no era, y Jud claramente tampoco, no quedaban muchas alternativas. A Prudie y a Jinny las había descartado.

Los últimos días de Demelza habían sido agotadores. Estaba tan cansada que todo su cuerpo le dolía. Además de la limpieza de la casa y arreglar los cuartos, repasando cada uno de arriba abajo, y los animales, había comenzado a plantar vegetales a un costado de la casa, refugiados del clima hostil entre la pared y una línea de rocas que hacían de valla. Con eso se ahorrarían algo de gastos en alimentos y también los podrían vender en el pueblo, junto con los huevos de las gallinas de Jud, mucho antes de que la cosecha estuviese lista. La cosecha. Ese era el motivo principal por el que le dolían los brazos y la cintura. Desde aquel pequeño altercado con su nuevo sirviente, Demelza había estado trabajando en el campo al anochecer. No entendía porqué lo hacía y no era como si ella se estuviera escondiendo, solo que no quería verlo. Lo tendría que haber despedido por impertinente en ese mismo momento. No que lo que le había dicho fuera particularmente ofensivo. Al fin y al cabo eso era lo que la mayoría de la gente pensaba, pero Demelza no estaba acostumbrada a ser contradecida en su propia casa. Menos aún que un hombre al que ella empleaba le dijera que era propio o no hacer cuando ni siquiera la conocía. Pero aún así se había ofendido, y para demostrarle que ella era capaz de hacer lo que quisiera su antojo todos los días se había quedado labrando el campo y además, para demostrarle a ese pobre hombre que también era capaz de hacer todo lo que se esperaba de ella, aquella noche había tomado dos camisas de su padre y bajo la pobre luz de una vela las había encogido hasta lo que le pareció que era su talla, pinchándose unas cuantas veces por querer acabar rápido y cosiendo bruscamente. Nada podría haber sido más ridículo.

Pero ahora ya habían pasado unos días y ella ya se había calmado. No debía dejar que su temperamento se llevara lo mejor de ella, eso le decía su madre. Así que desde ese día había tratado de mantenerse lo más alejada posible de los campos durante el día. Ross Poldark podría tener una lengua afilada pero al parecer era un buen trabajador. Algunas veces durante el día Demelza espiaba a través de la ventana de la cocina y lo veía trabajar con la guadaña en la distancia. Cada vez que lo hacía lo veía trabajando. También le habría preguntado a Jud que opinaba de su nuevo empleado y este había torcido la cabeza y solo había respondido con un "'Ta bien." Lo que en el lenguaje de Jud era lo más cercano a un halago, y ella también controlaba el avance de su labor por las tardes cuando revisaba el terreno limpiado durante la jornada.

Lo más agradable sin duda de haber contratado a ese hombre era su perro. En sus pocos días allí, Garrick se había convertido en una simpática compañía. Todas las mañanas llegaba moviendo la cola a saludarla y se quedaba con ella mientras leía en la biblioteca o cuando preparaba la comida o ayudaba a Jim con los animales. Por suerte ya casi estaba libre de garrapatas y aunque tenía la mala costumbre de perseguir a las gallinas, Demelza no era tan dura con el cuando lo regañaba. Desde pequeña siempre le habían gustado los animales y su padre le había regalado un perro cuando cumplió seis años pero días después había habido un incidente con el perro y la gata que pertenecía a su madre, y Tom Carne se había vuelto a llevar al canino. Demelza había llorado durante días, pero al crecer comprendió lo que había sucedido y porque su madre había llorado también. Pero ahora no había gatos en la casa y Demelza se encariñaba cada vez más con su amigo salvador y cada día que pasaba se entristecía más cuando, por la tarde, escuchaba que el muchacho llamaba a su perro para irse a su casa, Garrick paraba una oreja y salía por la puerta al encuentro de su amo.

Fue justamente Garrick quién primero advirtió a Ross que algo no estaba bien. Ross levantó la cabeza sobre los pastizales al oír a su perro ladrar y salir corriendo de la casa hacia donde el estaba, llegando rápidamente a su lado y ladrarle sin parar. Jim lo había visto pasar confundido. Fue entonces que Jinny se asomó a la puerta que daba a la cocina y comenzó a llamarlo "¡Señor Poldark! ¡Venga rápido por favor!" Agitando sus brazos al aire para llamar su atención. Ross dejó caer la guadaña al suelo y se apresuró detrás de Garrick que parecía querer que lo siguiera.

"¿Qué sucede, Jinny?" lo escuchó preguntar a Jim, que llegó a la puerta al mismo tiempo que el.

"La señorita Dem…"

Pero Ross no terminó de escuchar, la esquivó y entró corriendo a la casa detrás de Garrick.

Su perro lo guió a través de la pequeña antesala y hacia la cocina. De un primer vistazo Ross no comprendió muy bien lo que sucedía. Prudie estaba parada con los brazos en jarra y cara de preocupación dando retos a su marido que maldecía. Jud estaba agachado, su cuerpo doblado y su cara colorada haciendo fuerzas intentando levantar un gran mueble que al parecer se había caído. Fue Garrick nuevamente quien llamó su atención al rodear el pesado aparador e ir a olfatear algo que estaba debajo.

"¡Judas! ¿Pero qué…?" Ross se acercó unos pasos más y vio la cabellera colorada de la Señorita Demelza en el piso, debajo del mueble.

"A ver si me das una mano, muchacho." Gruñó Jud y Ross miro a Demelza atrapada, sus manos en su pecho intentando sostener el peso del mueble de sobre su cuerpo y luego a la vieja Prudie que le dijo que la Señorita intentó mover el mueble para limpiar detrás de el cuando se le vino encima. Ross emitió un bufido. Esa chiquilla, lo única que hacía era meterse en problemas. Ross la miró una vez más, ella lo miraba también, Garrick se había acostado junto a su cabeza.

"Bien," – dijo poniéndose en acción, - "Prudie, Jinny, cuando levantemos el mueble lo suficiente saquen a la Señorita de ahí abajo. Jud, Jim ven aquí, a la cuenta de tres levantamos este lado para que ellas la puedan sacar." Jim fue a pararse a su lado y el se ubicó cerca de la señorita Demelza. Ya levantarían luego el mueble, lo importante era sacar a la niña de ahí abajo. El peso del aparador le estaba presionando el pecho. "Uno, dos… tres." Ross fue el que tuvo que hacer más fuerza para sostener el peso el tiempo suficiente para que las mujeres la tomaran de los brazos y la arrastraran de debajo del mueble. Ross escuchó el suspiro de alivio de su ama cuando estuvo libre y entonces dejó caer el peso muerto del mueble de nuevo al piso.

"¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Demelza?" preguntó Prudie consternada. Demelza asintió pero cuando se quiso poner de pie sus piernas tambalearon y volvió a sentarse en el piso.

Sin pensarlo ni decir nada, Ross se acercó a ella, se agachó y la tomó en sus brazos. Demelza abrió los ojos sorprendida, la joven no pesaba nada. Ross preguntó a Prudie adonde estaba su habitación y la vieja se apresuró a indicarle el camino a través de la sala y hacia las escaleras y luego a su dormitorio.

Demelza estaba paralizada en los brazos de su sirviente. Se había dado un buen susto cuando, luego de sacar para lavar todos los platos, vasos, copas y demás objetos, había querido mover el pesado mueble para barrer y pasar un trapo por detrás y este se le vino encima dejándola atrapada. Por fortuna no la había aplastado por completo. Demelza había logrado acomodar su cuerpo en la parte hueca del aparador y apenas sujetarlo con sus manos para que no cayera y aplastara su pecho. Ningún hueso se había roto, aunque de seguro tendría algunos moretones. Era más que nada el shock y el enojo con el inútil de Jud que no había podido rescatarla el solo cuando lo llamó. Se había armado un gran alboroto, Jud sin poder hacer mucho, Prudie retando a su marido casi en lágrimas, Garrick ladrando había salido disparando y Jinny que al no saber que hacer había ido a buscar al muchacho que trabajaba en el campo. Y ahora el la cargaba camino a su habitación. No le había dicho nada, solo la había mirado mientras ella estaba en el piso aún conmocionada con esa mirada entre fastidio y desdén que siempre tenía. Demelza levantó un poco su cara para observarlo. Tenía puesta la camisa que ella le había hecho noches atrás e irradiaba un calor de su cuerpo que le daba una extraña sensación de seguridad. Su piel se notaba pegajosa y traspirada de trabajar bajo los rayos del sol. En su pecho asomando bajo la camisa Demelza veía un abundante colchón de pelo oscuro. Bajó la mirada inmediatamente.

Prudie abrió la puerta de la habitación, y también las mantas de una cama como la que Ross no había visto nunca antes. Una columna labrada con formas de flores y pájaros en cada esquina, con un dosel del que colgaban pesadas cortinas de terciopelo azul. Había varias mesitas en la habitación, una chimenea, un ropero y un viejo mueble con varios cajones y un espejo. Era muy luminosa, la luz de la mañana se colaba por sus varias ventanas. Ross apoyó la rodilla sobre la cama y con el cuidado como si Demelza estuviera hecha de cristal, la recostó sobre las sábanas. Ross se alejó unos pasos aún observándola. La vieja la cubrió con las mantas hasta el cuello y revoloteaba nerviosa a su alrededor. "Ay, mi niña. Que susto le ha dado a la pobre Prudie…" – "Estoy bien Prudie…" – "Le diré a Jinny que te prepare un té. Hoy se quedará todo el día en la cama, mi niña." Y con eso Prudie salió de la habitación, dejando a Ross ahí parado sin saber muy bien que hacer y sin darse cuenta lo inapropiado que era dejar a un hombre solo en el dormitorio de una dama, y ella estando en la cama…

Demelza se tapó aún más con las sábanas. No se atrevía ni a mirarlo. Si, ella era una joven educada y acostumbrada a hablar y tratar con toda clase de personas, pero aún así era una joven inocente y un hombre en su habitación no era algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrada. Ni a ser cargada de esa forma. Con Francis, cada vez que salían a pasear o cuando pasaban tiempo juntos, Prudie generalmente estaba con ellos y cuando no, el respetaba las distancias. Solo un suave contacto de sus dedos, o un roce de sus labios en su mano cuando se despedían. Demelza aún se despertaba pensando en el beso que le había dado tanto tiempo atrás cuando se despidieron. Francis era un caballero…

"¿Esta bien?" Le preguntó el muchacho. Demelza lo miró. Ese hombre era todo lo contrario a Francis. Alto, moreno y oscuro. Parecía una criatura salvaje. Su mirada se desvió de nuevo a la abertura de su camisa. La llevaba completamente desabotonada y podía ver su pecho con abundante pelo y algo de la piel de su estómago.

"Sss… si." Dijo ella aclarándose la garganta. "Ya puede retirarse." Ross la observó por un instante más, su mirada indescifrable y luego se fue sin decir nada. Demelza se dio vuelta en la cama e intentando no pensar en él ni en que no le había dado las gracias, se quedó dormida.

Ross descendió bufando y maldiciendo entre dientes sin saber a quien o por qué. En el camino se cruzó con Jinny que ya llevaba una bandeja con una fina taza y una tetera y una porción del pastel de manzanas que a el tanto le gustaba. No sabía por qué le molestaba tanto que la atendieran como si fuera una princesa. Ni las gracias le había dado por salvarla. Garrick le ladró cuando lo vio. ' Garrick, yo la salve esta vez, tú no te llevaras de nuevo el crédito', pensó.

Ross ayudó a Jud y a Jim a levantar el aparador y ponerlo de nuevo en su lugar, aunque fue el quien hizo todo el esfuerzo claro. Cuando terminaron Jinny había preparado la mesa en la cocina y allí almorzaron todos juntos. Prudie había sacado una botella de un buen ron para convidarle en agradecimiento por lo que había hecho. "Debería decirle a la Señorita que no se meta en tantos problemas, señora." Fue Jud quien dijo que si la Señorita Demelza no se metiera en problemas ninguno de ellos tendría que comer, así que Ross no hizo ningún otro comentario en contra de la dueña de casa.

Demelza no bajó a almorzar. Jinny había dicho que se había quedado dormida y Prudie ordenó no molestarla. Mientras las mujeres levantaban la mesa y los hombres se disponían a volver al trabajo, Ross se acercó a la mujer.

"Discúlpeme, Señora. Solo, solo quería agradecerle por las camisas." Ross no era una persona que estuviera acostumbrada a dar las gracias, principalmente porque en su vida tenía poco que agradecer.

"¿Porqué, muchacho?"

"Las camisas que me obsequió. Le quería darlas gracias por tomarse el trabajo de arreglarlas para mi."

"Pues no tienes nada que agradecerme a mi. Yo solo se las di a Jinny para que te las diera. Fue la Señorita Demelza quien las arregló. Ahora iré a verla, le subiré el almuerzo a la niña." Garrick subió las escaleras detrás de ella.

De vuelta bajo el ardiente sol de verano, Ross no podía dejar de pensar en la joven. Era una molestia, sin duda, siempre metiéndose en problemas por hacer cosas que una dama no debería hacer, pero tenía el respeto de la gente que trabajaba para ella. Varias veces había intentado iniciar una conversación con un comentario en contra de la Señorita y nunca nadie se había unido a él en la crítica. Jinny, que era quien pasaba más tiempo con ella en la casa parecía admirarla y Jim le estaba infinitamente agradecido por haberle dado trabajo. Con Prudie no hablaba mucho pero solo ese día fue suficiente para ver cuanto la consentía y Jud, que lo único que hacía era refunfuñar, también había salido en su defensa. Quizás Garrick tenía razón. Quizás no debería pre juzgarla de esa manera. Al fin y al cabo ella también había sido generosa con el y ahora el debía agradecerle a ella por las camisas.

Al caer la tarde como todos los días Ross se acercó a la casa para refrescarse y beber algo. Había sido un día muy caluroso y el cielo estaba completamente despejado. No parecía que la temperatura fuera a bajar durante la noche. Ross iría a darse un baño a la cala que quedaba escondida entre dos riscos no muy lejos de allí, hacía varios días la había descubierto y allí iba a limpiarse para mantener los estándares que la Señorita le había dicho que debía cumplir si trabajaba para ella. Ross golpeó la puerta abierta de la cocina antes de entrar. Prudie estaba sentada a la mesa con una hogaza de pan y una taza de té delante de ella. "Quería preguntar como esta la Señorita. ¿Ya se ha levantado? ¿Cree que podría hablar con ella?"

Prudie lo observó de arriba abajo. Si fuera por ella no dejaría que ese hombre siquiera pisara la casa con ese aspecto. El pelo negro enmarañado y traspirado luego de trabajar todo el día, la camisa desabotonada hasta la cintura, los pantalones gastados… pero ese día había sido útil y había salvado a su niña así que se mordería la lengua. Solo por ese día. "Aún descansa. No creo que se levante hoy."

"Pero… ¿se encuentra bien?"

"Estará bien. Fue solo un susto. Pero le hará bien descansar unas horas después de todo lo que hace…"

Demelza se despertó cuando Garrick brinco de la cama y salió de la habitación. Al parecer había dormido toda la tarde y ya era hora de que el muchacho se fuera a su casa. No se había comportado bien con él ese día.

Dios, que calor que hacía. Antes de volver a dormir por la noche Prudie había llevado la bañera a su habitación y se había dado un buen baño, pero luego de descansar toda la tarde y la temperatura que no había bajado durante la noche no podía dormir más. Dándose por vencida se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Aún era de madrugada, el aire se sentía pegajoso, en el horizonte apenas una línea rojiza indicaba el comienzo de un nuevo día. Que fastidio era vestirse. La enagua, el corset, el vestido largo. Dejaría los calzones y las medias por ahora, nadie la vería después de todo. Demelza se sujetó el pelo y salió de su habitación en puntas de pie. En la sala observó que el aparador ya estaba en su lugar y con todas las cosas ordenadas dentro de él. No tenía hambre así que, luego de buscar una guadaña del cuarto de las herramientas, salió directo hacia el campo. Otra vez había un gran avance. El muchacho trabajaba rápido. Un par de días más y ya podrían preparar la tierra para sembrar. Tendría que ir al pueblo a comprar más semillas. Demelza trabajó durante un par de horas, el implacable sol ya asomaba sobre la costa. Otro día de calor insoportable. Las gotas de transpiración corrían por su frente y las sentía recorrer toda su espalda y entre las piernas. Ya era suficiente por esa mañana. Demelza fue a ver a los animales y a su cabra Blanquita. Le diría a Jim que construyera un resguardo más amplio en el corral para que se refugiara del sol y debería controlar que no les faltara agua fresca en ningún momento. La mañana tenía un aire de paz. Todo era silencio. Ni el gallo había cantado aún. Decidió caminar por los campos y por sobre el verde pasto de los acantilados.

Demelza se había quitado los zapatos y descalza aquí y allá se detenía a cortar flores que le parecían bonitas para llevar a su casa. Cuando su madre vivía la casa solía estar llena de flores, quizás ella podría hacer lo mismo ahora. El dolor en su cintura ya había comenzado. Siempre aparecía ese ardor luego de trabajar con la guadaña. Quizás debería hacerle caso a Prudie y dejar ese trabajo, que no era propio de una dama, para los hombres. Demelza sonrió pensando en eso. A la distancia vio un granero. Era de su padre, estaba al borde de sus tierras y era donde solían guardar el heno para cuando sacaban a pastar a los muchos animales que tenían antes a los campos más alejados de la casa. Ahora era de ella. Demelza llegó sin hacer ruido y se metió adentro apreciando el refugio del sol. El lugar estaba fresco y vacío. O fue lo que ella pensó. Cerca de la entrada había unos cuantos paquetes de paja que parecían estar desparramados por todo el lugar. Demelza se sentó sobre uno de ellos y recostó su espalda sobre la pared disfrutando de la frescura del lugar. Levantó la tela de su vestido y su enagua hasta los muslos para secar sus piernas y allí se quedó inmóvil un momento y estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida cuando Garrick la hizo saltar de un susto dando un ladrido.

A Ross también lo despertó. Había dormido las últimas tres noches allí en ese granero abandonado que había encontrado y que estaba muy cerca de la casa y así no debía ir y volver de Sawle todos los días. Se puso de pie de un salto, su cama era una pila improvisada de pajas sueltas en un rincón. Demelza lo miro incrédula. Sus ojos verdes bien abiertos como si hubiera visto al diablo mismo. El muchacho se apareció ante ella, descalzo y con su definido torso desnudo. Su mirada se desvió a sus piernas. Demelza se bajó la falda de inmediato y se puso de pie también, el muchacho se dio la vuelta para preservar el decoro. Demelza nunca había visto la espalda de un hombre antes. Su piel parecía dorada con amplios hombros y una cintura tan esbelta como la de ella. Ross se volvió hacia su improvisada cama, tomo la camisa y se la puso rápido por sobre su cabeza.

"¿Qué hace aquí?" Preguntoó Demelza cuando encontró las palabras para hablar.

Judas. ¡Maldición! Ahora si lo despediría. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí a esas horas? Apenas si había amanecido…

"Yo…"

"¿Qué dices muchacho? Habla de una vez, ¿qué haces aquí?" El muchacho se dio vuelta lentamente, pero no levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Su vista estaba clavada en un punto en el piso en el espacio entre ambos. Garrick no había vuelto a ladrar una vez que la había reconocido. Se había vuelto a acostar sobre el pajar, al parecer desinteresado de lo que ocurría entre su dueño y su nueva amiga. Aún le faltaban unos cuantos minutos de descanso antes de comenzar su día.

"Yo… dormí aquí. He dormido aquí las tres últimas noches."

"¿Por qué razón dormirías aquí? ¿No tienes una casa adonde ir?"… Oh.

Ross movió la cabeza de un lado al otro avergonzado.

Oh.

"Disculpe, no quería abusar de su…"

"¿Porqué no me lo dijo? Esta es la clase de cosas que debería haberme dicho antes de emplearlo…"

"Lo siento, yo…"

"¿Desde hace cuanto que no tiene un hogar?"

Ross levantó la vista hacia ella entonces. "Desde que me fui de mi casa." Dijo con la mandíbula apretada. "Mi padre… mi padre no era un buen hombre. Lo único me mantenía en Illugan era la mina, pero luego cerró y yo ya no tenía motivos para quedarme. Vivir el la calle era mejor que compartir el techo con ese hombre y desde entonces he estado aquí y allá pero en ningún lugar que pueda llamar hogar y no estoy seguro de si alguna vez lo tuve."

Demelza permaneció en silencio unos minutos. Ese muchacho estaba realmente lleno de contradicciones. Le parecía que era la primera vez que tenía una verdadera conversación con él, la primera vez que bajaba la guardia. El estaba sólo, tal y como lo estaba ella. Y no era pena lo que sentía si no otra cosa, algo que no llegaba a comprender del todo. Compasión. Compresión. La voluntad de querer ayudarlo…

"Lo comprenderé si ya no quiere que trabaje para usted."

"La semana de prueba a finalizado…"

"Entiendo. Nos iremos de inmediato."

"Quiero decir, ha demostrado ser un trabajador competente. Puede seguir trabajando aquí, de forma permanente… si usted lo desea. Si está conforme…"

"Si, si estoy conforme... ¿no me despedirá entonces?"

"No. No con lo cerca que estamos de poder sembrar los campos. Pero… no se puede quedar aquí…"

"Por supuesto, no volverá a ocurrir. Garrick y yo volveremos a Sawle…"

"Se puede quedar en Nampara."

"¿Qué?"

"Hay varias habitaciones vacías en el sector de servicio. Aunque me temo que están en pobre estado y requerirán algunos arreglos."

Fue Ross quien la observó con asombro entonces. Esa niña era la criatura más extraña que había conocido. Generosa o completamente chiflada. Descuidada en su propio bien personal pero también consentida como toda niña rica.

"¿Esta segura? ¿No debería consultarlo con alg…"

"¿Con quién?" Demelza respondió desafiante.

"No lo sé… ¿con Jud?" dijo el casi sonriendo y a ella pareció causarle gracia también pues pareció relajarse un poco.

"No tengo necesidad de consultar con nadie. Tengo la autoridad para hacer mi voluntad en mi propia casa, pero no tolerare más mentiras ¿está claro? ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?"

Ross titubeó un segundo. "No, Señorita."

"Muy bien muchacho, supongo que nos veremos en un rato."

Sin más la joven se fue, dejándolo a Ross allí parado en medio de un granero abandonado, la camisa aún por fuera de los pantalones y sin poder creer si lo que había sucedido era real o producto de su imaginación.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando Ross llegó a Nampara a buscar las herramientas para ir a desmalezar el campo, como lo hacía habitualmente, Jud le informó que ese día se requería su ayuda con los animales y debería asistirlo en la construcción de un pequeño establo en el corral de la cabra para que esta "se protegiera del sol" -dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Idea de la Señorita.", añadió sin mucho entusiasmo. Pues para el sería un alivio no estar trabajando bajo los ardientes rayos del sol todo el día, así que el cambio era bienvenido. Estando cerca de la casa, quizás tuviera la oportunidad de ver a la Señorita Demelza para agradecerle… y Ross tenía varias cosas por la que darle las gracias. El trabajo primero que nada, las camisas y ahora, ahora por un techo sobre su cabeza. Esa mañana se había ido del granero tan súbitamente y él se había quedado tan sorprendido que no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada. Jud no había hecho ningún comentario tampoco, seguramente aún no le había dicho. Pues no sería correcto que se lo dijera él. Mientras juntaba las tablas de madera del galpón, Ross observó la casa. A los ojos de un hombre adinerado podía parecer no más que una hosca cabaña, pero para Ross que había vivido en Illugan y Sawle durante toda su vida y apenas había asomado la cabeza entre las rejas de las mansiones de los hacendados sin nunca tener permitido siquiera poner un pie en el jardín, Nampara le parecía la más bonita de las casas. Con cuatro edificaciones, dos de ellas dedicadas a la casa en sí, un ala de dos plantas con la residencia de la joven, la otra con la de los sirvientes. Un gran establo, en el que actualmente solo había un caballo, y un amplio galpón que hacía de granero y con un cuarto aledaño adonde se guardaban las herramientas y todo lo necesario para la granja y a donde Ross había ido a buscar las tablas. Todo tenía salida a un amplio patio rectangular en medio del cual se encontraba la bomba de agua adonde él se había lavado el primer día y en la cual la Señorita Demelza bañaba a Garrick habitualmente. Pues sí que era un gran avance luego de dormir en las calles y los establos de Sawle. Ross observó el techo de la casa, no sólo era el sector de sirvientes el que necesitaba arreglos. Aquí y allá había agujeros de diferentes tamaños en la cubierta, el los podría reparar...

"¡Muchacho!"

Demelza estaba en la biblioteca cuando vio pasar a Ross por la ventana cargando unas maderas bajo el brazo. Todavía no le había dicho a nadie que le había ofrecido quedarse en Nampara. No se imaginaba que a Prudie o a Jud les fuera a entusiasmar mucho la idea. El joven se dio vuelta cuando escuchó que lo llamaba. Ella había abierto la ventana y se había asomado junto con Garrick que también parecía querer hablar con el por la forma que movía la cola. Ross sonrió al verlos. Era la primera vez que Demelza veía al muchacho sonreír, y a decir verdad le sentaba mucho mejor que la mirada intensa y el ceño fruncido que parecía llevar todo el tiempo. Ella le devolvió una tímida sonrisa también mientras él se acercaba.

"¿Le dijo Jud que lo ayudara a construir un refugio para Blanquita?"

El la miró perplejo por un instante "¡Oh! ¿Quiere decir la cabra? Si, no se preocupe, estará listo para antes del mediodía." Dijo señalando las maderas.

"Quería agradecerle…" – "Le quería dar las gracias…"

"Lo siento. Continúe, por favor."

Demelza volvió a sonreír y a acariciar la cabeza del perro que estaba con sus patas apoyadas en el alféizar también asomado por la ventana observándolo. Era evidente el cariño que la jovencita había desarrollado por su perro en tan poco tiempo. Ross pensó que debería sentir algo de celos porque su adorada mascota ahora tenía otra persona que lo quería también. Pero no era así, al contrario, se sentía contento de que Garrick tuviera otro amigo y que ahora no debería irse al finalizar el día y el también tendría un hogar. Aunque si quería que Garrick estuviera con el por las noches, no creía que su amigo lo abandonara del todo, ya verían eso más adelante.

"Quería agradecerle por lo que hizo ayer… por rescatarme de debajo del mueble."

"Usted se mete en muchos problemas, Señorita." A Demelza le tomó un segundo darse cuenta que estaba bromeando.

"Pues es una suerte que usted siempre esté cerca para ayudar, ¿o acaso pensaba que pedirle que viva aquí no era una acción puramente egoísta?" Ironizó ella también.

"Tendré mucho trabajo entonces."

"Me temo que sí." Ninguno de los dos pudo contener una risilla nerviosa. Ross se miró los pies y Demelza sacudió las orejas de Garrick con ambas manos. A él parecía encantarle.

"Yo… quería darle las gracias también. Por todo lo que ha hecho. Por el trabajo y por ofrecernos un techo. ¡Y por las camisas!"

"¿Ha visto que también soy capaz de coser?... Las gracias no son necesarias. Usted es un buen trabajador y mis sirvientes deben estar siempre aseados y con vestimenta decente."

"Por dejarnos quedar aquí, entonces."

"Por eso tampoco. Eso es una acción egoísta. ¿Lo recuerdas, muchacho?"

Ross asintió divertido. Había apoyado las maderas contra la pared de la casa y el también se había inclinado cerca de la ventana. "Gracias de todas formas."

Algo pareció distenderse entre ellos. Una tensión que existía desde el mismo momento en el que se habían cruzado sus caminos, Ross comprendió que él la había creado. Pero ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si la mayoría de la gente rica lo trataba con desprecio, el los despreciaba también. Pero quizás había excepciones. La señorita Demelza parecía ser una de ellas, ahora que comprendía que quizás no era del todo una molestia.

"Así que… ¿me dijo que trabajaba en una mina? ¿En cuál?"

"Si. Wheal Reath. Trabaje en ella desde que era apenas un niño hasta que cerró hace algunos años…"

"Yo también me crié una mina, mi padre era el dueño de Wheal Leisure…"

Ross se sorprendió al enterarse que la Señorita Demelza también tenía sangre minera en sus venas. Le contó que ella también provenía de una familia que explotaba las profundidades de la tierra aunque, a diferencia de él, su padre y su abuelo eran los dueños de minas. Su tío aún era el propietario de una más al sur, y su padre había heredado la cercana a Sawle, adonde trabajaban sus amigos, pero la había vendido un tiempo después de casarse con su madre para comprar campos y construir su casa.

Demelza no escuchó que alguien llamó a la puerta. Cuando Prudie fue a anunciar al visitante encontró a la Señorita sentada al borde del marco de la ventana hablando animadamente con el muchacho que estaba parado en el jardín.

Era la primera vez que alguien iba de visita a Nampara desde que Ross estaba allí, o al menos el no había visto nunca a nadie. Por lo que pudo escuchar era el tío de la Señorita. Seguramente del que habían estado hablando. Ella puso cara de preocupación y luego se bajó de donde se había sentado, se acomodó un poco la falda y se fue hacia adentro. Prudie cerró los vidrios de la ventana tras ella con una mirada amenazante. Ross volvió a sus tareas.

Demelza encontró a su tío de espaldas junto a la chimenea. Fue todo un shock. Aunque diferentes en carácter, su tío Charles se parecía mucho a su hermano. Alto y de hombros caídos, la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia adelante como si tuvieran una permanente curiosidad por lo que estaban viendo, las manos entrelazadas tras la espalda. Demelza no lo pudo evitar. El recuerdo de su padre y su ausencia abarcó su ser, oprimiendo su pecho y llenando de lágrimas sus ojos. "¡Tío!" Demelza corrió hacia él y el hombre, que si bien no estaba acostumbrado a dar señales de afecto, abrió sus brazos para recibirla y la apretó fuerte contra su pecho.

"Querida…" le dijo a cabo de un rato alejándola con sus manos apoyadas en sus hombros para verla. Demelza seco las lágrimas que habían caído y consiguió dibujar una sonrisa. "Haces salir a un viejo del confort de su casa con este calor ¿Porqué no has venido a verme? ¿Como has estado?"

Demelza invito a su tío a sentarse en el sillón y allí se pusieron al día de todo lo que su padre y ella habían vivido durante su viaje, la enfermedad y finalmente sus últimos días de vida. Demelza tuvo que traerle un vaso de oporto al viejo hombre tras oír el relato de la muerte de su hermano menor. Ella también se había puesto a llorar de nuevo y se había ido a sentar junto a él y había tomado su mano. Cercanos en ciertas épocas y alejados en otras, Tom era después de todo su hermano menor y ciertos lazos eran imposibles de romper. "¿Quieres quedarte a almorzar, tío?"

"No querida, te lo agradezco. En realidad mi visita no es meramente para enterarme del destino de mi hermano. Tomas era un alma aventurera y vivió su vida bajo sus propias reglas y tomando sus riesgos. Algunas veces perdió y otras ganó, como cuando se casó con tu madre y te tuvo a ti. Pero ahora ya no está y es mi deber velar por tu bienestar. He venido a ver como estas, sobrina. Al llegar vi que no has estado ociosa en estos días, quizás por eso no has venido a visitarme…"

Por eso y porque no me quiero cruzar con la pareja de recién casados que viven contigo, pensó Demelza. "Si, tío. He estado trabajando, preparando el campo para sembrar y arreglando la casa. Los días se han pasado volando."

"Si si. Y es mucho trabajo para ti sola…"

"Tengo ayuda."

"Me refiero a que tú no deberías estar sola. Ahora que mi hija está casada es mi deseo, y seguramente sería el deseo de tu padre también, verte a ti también contraer matrimonio. Las nuevas generaciones de Carnes deben llegar al mundo y para eso hay que incorporar a hombres jóvenes a la familia. De seguro no te faltarían pretendientes si salieras de este escondite."

"Tío, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas…"

"Pues debes hacerte tiempo. Es tu deber, eres una Carne después de todo, y debes casarte con un hombre acorde a tu rango. Tienes responsabilidades, una casa, campos, hacendados, inquilinos. Necesitas a un hombre para que maneje los negocios que dejó tu padre."

"Yo soy capaz de arreglármelas sola, el me enseñó cómo administrar la hacienda…"

"No digas tonterías niña. Ese no es trabajo para una mujer. Debes buscar esposo, si nadie te apetece aquí puedes ir a Londres, una temporada allí de seguro te agradaría. Mi Elizabeth ya no irá, y yo podría entonces cubrir tus gastos con gusto."

"Tío, no me pienso ir a Londres. Estamos pronto a sembrar los campos y la casa aún no está completamente reparada, no me puedo ir."

Charles gruñó y bebió un largo trago de su vino. "Aún así, debes salir de aquí y mostrarte en sociedad. Ya has guardado luto el tiempo suficiente y esto me trae al último motivo de mi visita. Tu prima te extraña y desearía que vayas a visitarla." -la mirada de Demelza se endureció- "En dos semanas organizaremos una fiesta en Trenwith y esperamos que asistas."

A pesar de rehusarse varias veces Demelza terminó por prometer a su tío que lo pensaría y enviaría un mensaje confirmando en caso de que tuvieran que venir a buscarla en un carruaje. La visita de su tío dejó a Demelza aturdida. El recuerdo de su padre y luego las exigencias de su tío. Y la caradurez de su prima de querer que vaya a verla después de lo que le había hecho. No tenía la más mínima intención de pisar Trenwith mientras Elizabeth y Francis vivieran allí. Lo que era lo mismo que decir que no quería pisar la casa ancestral de su familia nunca más.

Demelza almorzó sola en la biblioteca ese día y luego decidió descargar su mal humor en algo productivo. Al salir notó que su cabra ya descansaba bajo la sombra de un amplio refugio con suficiente agua a su lado, pero no se detuvo a prestarle más atención. Con la guadaña en mano se dirigió hacia el campo. Ross la vio pasar, una expresión oscura en su mirada. De seguro no había recibido buenas noticias de la visita, y pronto se unió a ella en la limpieza del pastizal. Tan taciturna se la veía que él no se atrevió a decirle nada y así trabajaron en silencio a unos metros de distancia durante el resto de la tarde. Ross la observaba de tanto en tanto. Metida como estaba en sus propios pensamientos, seria. No había levantado la cabeza en horas a pesar del sol ardiente y de las gotas de sudor que empapaban su rostro y habían empezado a traspasar su vestido. Jamás había conocido a alguien con un humor tan cambiante… bueno, a nadie además de él. Pero de seguro ninguna señorita de la aristocracia. Cuando vio que Jinny ya estaba preparado la tabla que usaban de mesa afuera con la cerveza y hogazas de pan tomó su cantimplora y se la ofreció a Demelza.

"Oh." Se sorprendió ella. Tan abstraída en sus pensamientos que casi no había notado al muchacho que trabajaba cerca de ella hasta que le ofreció un poco de agua. "Gracias."

"Ya es hora de ir adentro. Creo que mañana ya terminaré con esto."

Demelza levantó la vista a la defensiva, pero el muchacho no parecía haber querido implicar nada acerca de si ella debía trabajar o no. Una mano en la cintura, la otra en la guadaña. Las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos y la camisa transpirada y sucia. La mirada de Demelza se detuvo un momento de nuevo en su agitado pecho. Encontraba inquietante el abundante pelo que allí tenía, pero no de una manera desagradable. Sentía curiosidad. ¿Acaso todos los hombres eran así? ¿Como se sentiría al pasar la palma de su mano por su pecho? Demelza desvió la mirada a los campos inmediatamente.

"Tienes razón, ya hemos terminado por hoy." Dijo devolviéndole la cantimplora.

Ross se volvió a mirarla. Sus ojos oscuros y el cabello revuelto luego de trabajar todo el día, y de nunca pasarse un peine supuso Demelza, parecía un animal salvaje. Y quizás se suponía que ella debía sentirse cohibida o hasta algo atemorizada frente a un hombre así, pero extrañamente no se sentía de esa manera.

"Mañana empezaré a reparar el techo de la casa." Dijo el señalando en dirección a la cabaña. Demelza se giró para mirar también. En la distancia se veían claramente las manchas oscuras que eran los agujeros en el techo de paja. Los dos se quedaron en silencio contemplado Nampara hasta que Jinny les hizo señas de que fueran a refrescarse y Garrick saltó entre los pastos. Demelza tampoco se había dado cuenta que el estaba allí.

"¿Crees que mi tío tiene razón, Prudie?..." Su dama de compañía la estaba ayudando a quitarse la ropa para darse un baño antes de acostarse. La noche había llegado rápidamente a Nampara igual que el dolor que ahora aquejaba a su cintura luego de trabajar arduamente toda la tarde. Demelza les había comunicado a Jud y Prudie su decisión de que el muchacho Poldark se iba a quedar a vivir allí también. No les explicó los motivos – aunque ni ella misma parecía conocerlos – ni les contó nada acerca del pasado del joven y de cual había sido su situación hasta el momento y a ninguno de sus dos antiguos sirvientes les pareció caer muy bien la idea. "No es correcto, no es adecuado, no es apropiado." Rezongó Jud y desapareció hasta la hora de la cena.

"¿Crees que debería hacerle caso y buscar un marido y dejar que el maneje todo lo que alguna vez fue de mi padre?" - Añadió cuando Prudie no respondió.

"Pfff… yo no soy quién para decirle lo que tiene que hacer, mi niña." Le contestó mientras desataba la cinta que sostenía su corset a su espalda – "Usted es una joven capaz, su padre y su madre lo creían así y fue criada como tal. Sabe tomar decisiones sensatas… aunque no debe dejarse llevar por sus impulsos ni permitir que la gente se aproveche."

"¿Quieres decir que no fue sensato permitir que el muchacho se quedara aquí?"

"Quiero decir que el matrimonio es algo en lo que deberá pensar tarde o temprano… y no. No creo que haya sido correcto que ese hombre se quedara aquí. Aunque veo que puede ser muy útil en la casa y ayudar a Jud, y está bien tener un hombre joven que nos defienda en caso de que suceda algo… pero no sé, es un hombre muy sombrío."

Demelza se sumergió en el agua tibia y sintió el alivio en la parte baja de su espalda inmediatamente. Prudie ya le había ayudado a lavarse el pelo y ahora solo quedaba descansar unos momentos allí mientras pasaba una esponja por su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos unos instantes. La ventana estaba abierta y una tibia brisa entraba por ella. Jim y Jinny se habían ido hace horas, Jud probablemente estaba durmiendo borracho en el corral de las gallinas y Garrick estaría en su nueva habitación en la planta baja junto al muchacho. El joven había abierto los ojos y no había podido evitar la expresión de asombro cuando lo había guiado a su habitación junto con Jud. Ella no había entrado por supuesto, se había quedado bajo el marco de la puerta con un juego de sabanas, un cobertor y una almohada. Jud ya se había esfumado para cuando él se volvió a tomar las cosas de sus manos, Garrick ya se había subido a la cama. "No sé como agradecérselo..." Le había dicho nuevamente, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y se fue sin decir más.

"No creo que nunca me case… no sé nada de hombres." Ella creía que sabía, al menos creía conocer muy bien a uno. Lo había amado, aún lo hacía, y pensaba que él la amaba a ella. Pero todo resultó ser la quimera de una niña soñadora y sin experiencia. – "No los comprendo."

"No hay mucho que saber, y nunca llegará a comprenderlos del todo. Pero de seguro no querrá estar sola para siempre. Algún día conocerá a alguien y querrá estar con él y el la respetará y la amará y usted lo amará a él. Ya lo verá."

Demelza pensó en lo que Prudie le dijo. Le dio vueltas y vueltas en su mente durante un largo rato. El agua se enfrío, pero con el calor que hacía no era desagradable. Casarse por amor… era una noción completamente imposible cuando el hombre que ella amaba ya estaba casado con otra. Y casarse porque ese era su deber, tal y como su tío le había dicho, pues esa idea era aún mas repelente. No, estaba segura de que ella se quedaría sola…


	5. Chapter 5

"¡Tramposo!"

"¿Como es que cada vez que yo gano soy un tramposo y cada vez que usted gana es justo?" Rió Ross, tomando las cartas de sobre la mesa y comenzándolas a mezclar de nuevo. Ya era tarde, Jud y Prudie se habían ido a dormir o a quien sabe donde después de cenar. Garrick los miraba aburrido desde su nuevo lugar favorito junto a la puerta de la cocina que daba a la sala de estar, la Señorita había colocado una vieja alfombra con una manta doblada encima a modo de colchón para que el de acostara encima, se había vuelto un perro de lo más consentido en esos días. Y Demelza, como siempre, se había quedado levantada preparando la masa del pan para dejarla leudar durante la noche y que Jinny hornearía al día siguiente a primera hora. Allí en la cocina la había encontrado noches atrás, cuando creyó que todos en la casa estaban durmiendo, y él estaba dando una última inspección alrededor de la casa para asegurarse que todo estaba en orden antes de irse a dormir.

Su relación con la Señorita Demelza había cambiado completamente desde que el vivía allí. Ya sin ningún tipo de recelo, Ross finalmente había reconocido el buen talante de su ama y su generosa predisposición para con todos sus sirvientes. Incluido él. Demelza ya no trataba de evitarlo y los dos, junto con Jim, habían terminado de limpiar el campo, preparado la tierra y finalmente habían podido sembrar unos días atrás. Ahora solo les quedaba esperar. Prudie había encendido una vela sobre la ventana donde había colocado la figura de un santo que había traído de Francia y todas las noches decía una plegaria para pedir, en principio por una lluvia que regara la siembra, y por una buena cosecha. Ross la miraba de reojo y movía la cabeza incrédulo cada vez que lo hacía. Ross también había terminado de reparar el techo, durante el día ayudaba con los animales y por las tardes tenía tareas dentro de la casa. Arreglar las ventanas rotas, cambiar tirantes de madera que estaban podridos, emparchar paredes ennegrecidas por la humedad… siempre había algo que hacer. Pero en las dos semanas desde que Ross vivía allí podía notar una gran diferencia. Ya no parecía una vieja cabaña abandonada y derruida por el tiempo, había cobrado vida y color. La Señorita y Prudie estaban cociendo cortinas para las ventanas y tejiendo manteles que colocaban sobre los muebles. A veces la Señorita Demelza le enseñaba a Jinny como tejer también y le permitía a la jovencita llevarse los manteles para adornar su casa. A Ross nunca se le había ocurrido adornar una casa, y no creía que la cabaña ruinosa donde había crecido fuera a cambiar mucho con unas cortinas, pero aún así debía de reconocer la agradable impresión que los manteles y las flores que la Señorita juntaba de los prados le daban a uno cada vez que entraba en una habitación.

Tan agradable como sentarse por las noches a jugar cartas con la Señorita. Ross y Demelza se habían encontrado solos después de cenar. Eran, después de todo, los más jóvenes de la casa. Demelza estaba acostumbrada a quedarse sola después de la cena compartida con Jud y Prudie, preparando no solo el pan si no también la comida para el día siguiente, incluido el pastel de manzana. Así la había encontrado Ross un día luego de que volviera de revisar a los animales antes de ir a su habitación. El tampoco solía irse a dormir temprano y aunque en Sawle, o donde quiera que pasara las noches antes, siempre había alguna distracción, la taberna y alguien con quien hablar, jugar a las cartas y beber un trago, Ross se encontró con que las noches en Nampara tampoco eran solitarias.

"Porque eres un tramposo, muchacho. No le puedes ganar a tu Señora."

"Claro que si puedo…. ¿Se atreve a apostar?" Demelza lo pensó un momento. "O acaso tiene miedo de perder de nuevo."

"Claro que no. ¿Qué quiere apostar?"

"Que tal… que tal ese pastel de manzana suyo. Si yo gano me hará uno para mí solo." Demelza trato de ocultar su sonrisa. Al parecer al muchacho le encantaba su pastel de manzanas. La primera noche que había entrado en la cocina mientras ella peleaba manzanas se había quedado boquiabierto y le había preguntado asombrado si era ella quien hacía el pastel.

"¿Y si gano yo?"

"Mmmhhh… si usted gana, cosa que es muy poco probable, yo le haré uno a usted."

Cuando Ross entró a la cocina la mañana siguiente encontró sobre la mesa una fuente llena de manzanas, la bolsa de harina, manteca, huevos y un saco de azúcar y a la Señorita Demelza con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro. La lluvia por fin había llegado y todos no pudieron más que agradecerle a Prudie por sus rezos. El aguacero caía con una estruendosa fiereza y Ross respiró aliviado al comprobar que los arreglos que había hecho resistían en paso del agua. Había revisado parche por parche y atendido a los animales, que esa mañana se quedarían en el granero, había mirado a las gallinas de Jud ya que el viejo no daba señales de moverse de adentro de la casa bajo ese vendaval y le había asegurado a la Señorita que su cabra estaba bien refugiada de la lluvia. "Entonces ahora tiene tiempo de cumplir su palabra y preparar el pastel." Ross puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba convencido de que había sido ella la que había hecho trampa la noche anterior pero no tenía forma de comprobarlo y le había ganado el último juego de cartas. Y ahora el debía cumplir con la apuesta.

Luego de desayunar y entre risas comenzaron a preparar el pastel. Demelza le daba indicaciones sentada en la cabecera de la mesa y Jud los miraba de reojo mientras el pelaba las frutas. No tenía idea de lo que hacía. Una vez peladas y cortadas, fueron a parar a una olla con limón, canela y algo de azúcar y luego al fuego. Jinny había llegado para entonces y se había quedado sorprendida ante la imagen que se encontró en la cocina.

"¡Jinny! ¿Qué haces aquí con esta lluvia? Sabes que puedes quedarte en tu casa cuando hace este clima… pero ya que estás aquí ven y siéntate cerca del fuego. El muchacho nos está preparando un pastel de manzanas para variar." La joven se quitó la capa mojada y se sentó junto al pequeño fuego a observarlo también. No faltó mucho para que Ross estuviera cubierto de harina y con todas las mujeres riéndose a costa de él. A Ross no le importaba mientras su ama estuviera satisfecha y la Señorita parecía estarlo. Garrick fue el primero en levantar las orejas en alerta, luego las risas fueron acalladas abruptamente por los golpes en la puerta principal.

"¿Quién podrá ser con esta lluvia?" Preguntó Jinny mirándola a Demelza, mientras que Prudie dejaba el bastidor con su bordado a un lado y se levantaba pesadamente dirigiéndose hacia la sala a ver quien llamaba. Un momento después un hombre completamente empapado se apareció en la puerta de la cocina y titubeó un momento antes de entrar. Ross tenía las manos enterradas en un recipiente adonde estaba formando la masa, sus brazos y el frente de su cuerpo cubierto de harina. Su cara también ya que se había pasado la mano para quitarse el pelo de la frente y era lo que causaba tanta gracia a Jinny. Demelza se puso de pie de inmediato al ver al extraño.

"Siento interrumpir." Dijo observando la escena dentro de la cocina.

"¡Judas! Francis… pescaras un resfriado. Ven, acércate a la cocina. Jud, ve a encender el fuego en la chimenea de la sala. Jinny, trae una manta de arriba." La señorita se había acercado al extraño, pálido como estaba, se veía que había pasado un buen rato bajo la lluvia de la mañana. Demelza lo tomó del brazo para acercarlo al calor del tímido fuego donde se cocinaban las manzanas y le ayudo a quitarse el pesado y mojado abrigo luego de que el hombre dejara el sombrero sobre la mesa junto a Ross, quien no se había movido y aún apretaba la masa que estaba intentando formar entre sus dedos.

"Estas temblando…" Demelza envolvió al hombre con la manta que Jinny le trajo. Garrick le ladró un par de veces pero Demelza lo calló y el perro se fue a sentar de nuevo cerca de Ross bajo la mesa.

"Llueve como un demonio." Dijo el hombre tiritando y tratando de secarse con la manta. La Señorita tomó una de las toallas de la cocina y comenzó a secarle el rostro y la cabeza. Al parecer ella lo conocía bien. Luego de que Jud les avisara que ya había encendido el fuego, ambos se fueron a la sala. El joven lo miró de reojo al salir, pero ni el ni Ross se dijeron nada.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó Demelza una vez que Francis se había sentado junto al fuego y ella le sirvió una copa de ron. Se había olvidado de lo que estaba haciendo en el momento que lo había visto a Francis, la había tomado completamente por sorpresa verlo allí otra vez luego de lo que se habían dicho la última vez, y con ese día. Desde aquella vez se había prometido sacar de su mente el recuerdo de lo que habían compartido y el resentimiento por que él había echado todo al viento. No necesitaba pensar en ello cuando tenía tantas cosas por hacer, tantas cosas en que distraerse. Pero ahora estaba aquí, sentado frente a ella, y era como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido para nada.

"Vine a ver porqué aún no has confirmado la invitación a la fiesta. Es esta noche ¿lo recuerdas? Tu tío me dijo que enviarías un mensaje si ibas pero no recibimos nada y vine a asegurarme que asistirás."

Demelza se sirvió una copa también y distraídamente limpió un poco de harina que también había caído en su falda. "Efectivamente. Dije que enviaría un mensaje si es que asistía, como no lo haré, no lo envíe."

"Tu tío quiere que vayas. Sabes como es cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza y ¿cuándo fue la ultima vez que organizó alguna celebración en Trenwith?... Exacto. Yo tampoco lo recuerdo. Creo que la ha organizado en honor a tu regreso. Elizabeth… Elizabeth y Verity están ansiosas por verte también. No has salido de esta casa desde que volviste."

"Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. No tengo tiempo para fiestas."

Las mejillas de Francis tomaron un simpático color rosado que contrastaba con su pálida piel. Su mirada gentil, Demelza bajó la vista hacia su copa.

"Yo quiero que vayas." – susurró Francis – "Sabes lo tedioso que encuentro ese tipo de reuniones."

"Pues ahora tienes a Elizabeth para hacerte compañía." Replicó ella susurrando también. Levantó la vista cuando el no respondió nada. Francis se bajó el contenido de su copa de un solo trago y se puso de pie.

"Vendré a buscarte a las siete."

"Dije que no iría…"

"Te quiero allí… Toda tu familia te quiere allí."

Cuando Francis entró a la cocina a buscar su sombrero miró de nuevo al hombre que estaba allí. Un nuevo sirviente de seguro. A Francis no le gustó la forma en que lo observaba pero como todo señor acostumbrado a la servidumbre no le preocupó en lo mas mínimo. Demelza no volvió a la cocina luego de que escucharan abrir y cerrarse la puerta cuando el hombre se retiró. Jinny se encargó de lo que faltaba hacer para completar el pastel, su ama se fue a su habitación.

Ross no había vuelto a ver a Demelza en todo el día. Solo Prudie había vuelto a aparecer en la cocina refunfuñando que debía planchar un vestido y echándole maldiciones por lo bajo al hombre que había ido a la casa esa mañana. Jud le había contado a Ross quien era. A decir verdad se lo había dicho con cizaña, después de que la Señorita Demelza saliera preocupada detrás de el para que se sentara junto al fuego a secarse. "¿Sabes quién es el, muchacho? Ese joven es Francis Chynoweth, era el prometido de la Señorita Demelza. Su amor. Así que no te hagas ningún tipo de ilusiones ni creas que un pobre muerto de hambre como tú tiene derecho siquiera a mirarla…"

"Yo no…"

"No te hagas el tonto conmigo." Dijo mirando sus manos que aún estaban cubiertas de masa y harina – "Ni siquiera pienses que ella podría interesarse en alguien como tú, ese es más su tipo." Añadió señalando hacia la sala.

Ross se limpió las manos, sentía un calor en sus mejillas. Que el, que el pudiera pensar eso de la Señorita Demelza… "Conozco cual es mi lugar, Jud." – "Pues más te vale." – "Y… ¿qué pasó? Digo, entre la Señorita y ese hombre, dijiste que estaban comprometidos."

"El… La señorita se fue de viaje con su padre, su padre se enfermó en el continente y tuvieron que quedarse allí más de lo previsto. Cuando regresaron el se había casado con su prima."

¡Judas! Pero que… idiota infeliz. Hacerle eso a la Señorita Demelza, solo un estúpido la dejaría así… Ross no podía comprender que un hombre eligiera a cualquier otra mujer por sobre la Señorita Demelza, siendo ella tan buena y generosa. Era algo cascarrabias y cabeza dura, es verdad pero eso no cambiaba lo bonita que era, más aún cuando sonreía y todo su rostro parecía iluminarse. Ross movió la cabeza tratando de sacudir esos pensamientos. No, no era como Jud había dicho, el no pensaba en la joven de esa manera, el sabía cual era su lugar y no se arriesgaría perder tan buen trabajo por una tontería que el viejo había dicho. De seguro en algo tenía razón, ella correspondía a un hombre de su clase. No pasaría mucho para que la casa estuviera llena de pretendientes, si es que alguna vez salía de ese escondite que era Nampara.

La lluvia había parado luego del mediodía y Ross llevó a los animales a pastar sobre la pequeña colina que estaba cerca se la casa, adonde no era todo barro. De tanto en tanto dirigía su mirada hacia la casa, la Señorita no asomó la cabeza afuera para nada. Generalmente solía pasar un rato por las tardes con su cabra, vaya a saber Dios porque, pero ese día ni Blanquita había recibido su atención.

Ya caía la tarde cuando Ross escuchó el sonido de cascos que se acercaban, el estaba terminando de alimentar a los animales luego de encerrarlos en sus corrales y estaba más sucio que los mismos puercos, pero aún así se acercó a ver quien era. Un hermoso carruaje, tirado por dos caballos de enormes y largas patas, Ross volvió a ver al hombre que había visto esa mañana. Francis Chynoweth está vez estaba finamente vestido y seco. Parecía más alto y su mirada pareció de desprecio cuando lo vio ahí parado. "¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer más que mirar?" le dijo, Ross ya lo odiaba. Francis llamó a la puerta principal y un momento después salió la Señorita. O al menos el creía que era su ama. Acostumbrado a verla siempre trabajando o moviéndose apurada dentro de la casa, siempre vistiendo ropas de buena tela, pero sencillas y practicas, a veces con un delantal atado a la cintura y con el pelo recogido con un pañuelo, Ross casi no la reconoció en ese momento. La persona que salió de la casa era una joven aristocrática, vestida con un fino vestido dorado que parecía hecho de oro que apretaba sus pechos y marcaba su pequeña cintura. Sus cabellos cobrizos sueltos, caían en prolijos bucles sobre sus hombros. Ross la vio sonrojarse cuando el joven estuvo frente a ella y le dijo que lucía hermosa y besó su mano. Y luego, con mucho cuidado de no embarrar el vestido, la condujo hacia el carruaje y la ayudó a subir. Mientras se alejaban le pareció que la Señorita lo miraba, allí, parado cerca de la entrada y embarrado de pies a cabeza, Ross la vio partir junto al joven rico que arriaba a los caballos.

Jud tenía razón, definitivamente. Ross daba vueltas en su cama. Garrick, ante la ausencia de su nueva dueña, había ido a dormir en su habitación y lo observaba somnoliento mientras el alternaba entre mirar la vela en la mesita al costado de la cama y mirar el techo. Hiciera lo que hiciera no se podía sacar de la cabeza a la Señorita Demelza en ese vestido dorado, y lo peor era que ahora también recordaba el encuentro que habían tenido semanas atrás en el granero. Lo largas y atractivas que eran sus piernas debajo de la falda. No, no debería pensar en eso. Además ella estaba enamorada de ese tal Francis, no que eso hiciera mucha diferencia, se dijo. Ella es tu ama y nada más. Y bastante tonta es también si sigue enamorada de un hombre que la traicionó de esa manera. Estaba molesto con ella, una joven tan inteligente, que podría tener a cualquier hombre que quisiera y aún se dejaba seducir por un estúpido como ese. Y tú eres más estúpido aún por preocuparte por ello. Es su vida, que haga con ella lo que quiera. Cansado, se sentó en la cama. Y tú deberías hacer lo que quieras también. ¿Hace cuánto que no visitas a Margaret? Hacia varios meses, en efecto. Margaret siempre había sido muy generosa con el y no le cobraba como a los demás muchachos del pueblo. Los demás bromeaban que ella estaba enamorada de él, pero el creía que era más pena lo que sentía. Pero ahora el tenía algo de dinero y la pena no sería necesaria. Ross se levantó, se vistió rápidamente y salió camino a Sawle.


	6. Chapter 6

La carroza en que Francis la había recogido se tambaleaba de un lado a otro cuando, su ahora primo, guiaba los caballos fuera del camino para evitar que las pesadas ruedas quedaran empantanadas en los charcos que se habían formado esa mañana. El cielo ya estaba despejado y una húmeda corriente de aire proveniente del mar alborotaba los recién peinados cabellos de Demelza. No se había puesto sombrero. En un par de ocasiones, mientras los caballos pasaban con dificultad sobre los pastos al costado del camino, la carroza se había movido tan bruscamente que debió sujetarse para no caer. Demelza se había aferrado fuertemente al borde de la carreta con una mano y al brazo de Francis con la otra. A la tercera ambos rieron.

"¿Es tu intención que lleguemos ilesos a esa fiesta?"

"No se preocupe, Mi lady, no dejaré que nada le pase." Demelza había dejado la mano apoyada sobre la manga de Francis. El estaba sonriendo aún. Hacía años que no lo veía sonreír, su encanto era el mismo de siempre. "Dudo que puedas hacer algo si los caballos se asustan y deciden correr al borde del precipicio y la carroza cae por el acantilado." Francis volvió a reír y un instante después giró su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

"Te he extrañado, Melza." Su mano estaba fría. Instintivamente, Demelza la cubrió con su otra mano también. Así siguieron viaje por un tiempo, recorrer el camino les llevó más de lo habitual por el barro y porque Francis había disminuido el paso de los caballos. Demelza le contó sobre su viaje y los espantosos caminos por donde habían tenido que ir, algunas de las cosas que habían visto mientras viajaban. Allí, en los más remotos de los lugares, habían encontrado las más hermosas de las experiencias. La gente, los paisajes, la naturaleza. Siempre había sido tan fácil hablar con Francis, el la escuchaba y preguntaba por las cosas que había visto. Por un rato, todo fue como antes, como debió haber sido.

Al pasar una colina Trenwith estuvo a la vista y Francis retiró su mano lentamente.

Demelza solicitó ir inmediatamente a su habitación. Era temprano, los invitados aún estaban llegando y ni el tío Charles ni Elizabeth habían bajado todavía. El trayecto a la vieja casa de su familia había dejado a Demelza acalorada y el viento bastante despeinada. Una de las sirvientes fue a ayudarle, pero para cuando llegó ella ya se las había arreglado sola. Las noches de verano no dejaban de ser calurosas ese año, y esa en particular también era muy húmeda. Demelza no ansiaba mucho estar en la reunión, en una habitación llena de gente y velas encendidas, el ambiente podía ser sofocante. Pero hacia allí fue cuando la música empezó a sonar alto. A la primera persona que vio fue a su tía Agatha, sentada en una silla mecedora cerca de la puerta, todos los invitados debían pasar a su lado y saludarla antes de entrar al salón. "¡Mi niña! ¿Te has dignado a venir?"

"Tía…" Demelza se acercó y besó sus dos mejillas. "Déjame verte… has crecido mucho mi niña, ya eres casi una mujer."

Las carcajadas falsas del tío Charles retumban en el salón. Hacía mucho que no lo oía reír así. Era un sonido familiar y lejano al mismo tiempo, de una vida pasada en donde todos habían compartido una vida feliz pero que ahora a Demelza le parecía extraña. Antes, Trenwith había sido como su propia casa, pero Demelza no la sentía así ahora. Su hogar, aún no sabía adónde estaba.

Cuando Demelza se hizo lugar entre la gente para ir a saludar a su tío se dio cuenta de que Elizabeth estaba de pie junto él. A su lado, Francis.

"¡Mi querida prima!" exclamó Elizabeth al verla y corrió a abrazarla. "Estoy tan contenta de que hayas venido." Demelza palmeó el brazo que la rodeaba y apenas si pudo murmurar sus felicitaciones, aunque no dijo porque, mientras su prima alababa su vestido. Francis se acercó entonces a darle oficialmente la bienvenida, y besó su mano. A Elizabeth no pareció molestarle. Luego, para no acaparar toda la atención de los anfitriones, Demelza se acercó a una de las mesas que estaba finamente decorada y llena de delicias de todo tipo. Uno de los sirvientes le ofreció una copa de brandy. Francis la había seguido, y ella casi se lo lleva por delante cuando se dio vuelta. "Uy, lo siento… la casa se ve muy bonita."

"¿Te gusta? Elizabeth se encargó de supervisar todos los arreglos. A decir verdad a mi me parece un poco sobrecargado." Dijo en voz baja. Demelza escondió su sonrisa mientras daba un sorbo a su copa.

"¿Ya te has acostumbrado a vivir aquí? Recuerdo que solías odiar venir aquí cuando eras joven."

"Porque ahora soy tan viejo…"

"No, quise decir…"

"Ya lo sé, estoy bromeando. Está bien, aunque hay mucho trabajo que hacer aquí. Más de lo que imaginaba."

En ese momento Verity llegó a la fiesta. Al ver a Demelza fue directo hacia donde ellos estaban "¿Demelza? Oh, mi querida, al fin nos vemos." Dijo tomando gentilmente sus manos y dándole un beso en cada mejilla – "Siento mucho lo de tu padre, querida. Debes contarme todo acerca de tu viaje." Allí permanecieron durante algunos minutos, los tres juntos escuchando el relato de Demelza. Verity apretó sus dedos cuando relató la enfermedad de su padre y Demelza sintió el suave contacto de la mano de Francis en su espalda brindando consuelo, pero no quería explayarse demasiado en temas tristes, era una fiesta después de todo.

"Francis, aquí estás. Ven, debes ayudar a entretener a los invitados, eres el anfitrión después de todo." Dijo Elizabeth acercándose al grupo y tomando a Francis del brazo se lo llevó con ella. Las dos, Verity y Demelza, se los quedaron mirando alejarse.

"Debe haberte sorprendido enterarte de su boda." Dijo Verity.

"Lo hecho, hecho está. No hay motivo para dar vueltas sobre ello."

"Oh, querida… yo le dije a nuestra madre, pero fue imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión."

Demelza sonrió, aunque la sonrisa no alcanzó a sus ojos. No quería volver a pensar en eso, ya había sufrido lo suficiente. El se podría haber negado, fue lo que pensó decir, pero no lo hizo. Ella sabía lo persuasiva que podía ser la madre de Francis. Quizás eso había sido. Tal vez el aún la amara pero no había podido desobedecer a la Sra. Chynoweth. Verity permaneció junto a Demelza un rato más pero también, al igual que a su hermano, Elizabeth vino a buscarla para que la asistiera en algo. Demelza no estaba interesada en saber que era.

Tal y como se lo esperaba el ambiente era pesado y a medida que pasaban las horas hacía más calor y la gente bebía más y hablaba cada vez más fuerte. La banda no había dejado de tocar ni un minuto. Demelza se había acercado a la pista de baile pero no estuvo mucho allí, un joven la había querido sacar a bailar y ella simplemente no tenía ganas. Francis y Elizabeth estaban en la pista. Buscando un poco de aire fresco salió al patio alejándose del bullicio. Las altas paredes la ocultaban de ojos chismosos, cerrando sus parpados apoyó la cabeza y su espalda en la fría piedra.

"¿Te ocultas de algún pretendiente?" Demelza dio un salto.

"Oh, lo siento. No quise asustarte."

"No, no lo hiciste. Solo que pensé que estaba sola, salí a tomar un poco de aire."

"Pues yo si me estoy ocultando de alguien. El insufrible de Unwin Trevaunance. Hoy a estado más aburrido que de costumbre. ¿Lo conoces?"

"No ¿es tu prometido?"

"Oh por Dios, no. Aunque él quiere serlo. Es candidato a MP por Truro, ya te imaginarás… que descortesía de mi parte, no me he presentado. Soy Caroline Penvenen."

"Demelza Carne. ¿Eres la hija de Ray Penvenen?"

"Su sobrina."

Caroline le cayó bien inmediatamente. Era una joven refinada y hermosa, y Demelza no tenía dudas de que decía la verdad cuando le contó de todos los pretendientes que tenía. Ambas eran herederas de antiguas familias, pero a diferencia de ella, Caroline si heredaría una pequeña fortuna. Fortuna que no pensaba compartir con ninguno de los hombres codiciosos del condado, que solo la querían por su dinero.

"Mi tío insiste en que debo casarme."

"El mío también" dijo Demelza, ambas tenían muchas cosas en común. "¿y no hay ninguno que creas aceptable?"

"Oh, sí que lo hay. Pero no aquí. En Londres. Y no es como ninguno de los jóvenes de familias poderosas que se creen los dueños del mundo pero no son capaces de ver más allá de sus narices."

"Suena interesante."

"Lo es. Aunque él me considera una fría niña rica… debes venir a visitarme, así lo conocerás."

"¿A Londres? No lo creo, tengo cosas que hacer aquí."

"Pues es una pena. Sería divertido, podríamos ir al teatro y a fiestas mucho más divertidas que esta. Yo parto mañana, mi tío ya se fue y debo acompañarlo. Pero puedes ir cuando lo desees y quedarte en nuestra casa, siempre serás bienvenida y mi invitada de honor."

A Demelza la entristeció un poco saber que esa extraña que acababa de conocer se iría de la zona tan pronto. Realmente le había caído muy bien, y hubiera sido agradable tener una amiga de su edad con quien hablar. Así, charlando, las encontró Unwin un largo rato después.

"Caroline. ¿Que haces aquí escondida? Te he estado buscando por todos lados…"

"Evidentemente no en todos lados. Y no me estoy escondiendo, estoy disfrutando de una placentera noche junto a mi nueva amiga. Demelza, el es el Unwin de quien te hable. Unwin ella es Demelza Carne."

Unwin, al oír su nombre adoptó una graciosa postura, su espalda recta, un brazo tras él y extendió el otro para besar su mano. "Un placer, Señorita Carne. ¿Es pariente de Don Charles?"

"Si, es mi tío." Contesto Demelza.

"Oh! Usted es la sobrina que estuvo de viaje por el continente… debe haber sido una experiencia maravillosa…"

"¿Que querías Unwin?" lo interrumpió Caroline impaciente.

"Oh sí. Debes venir adentro. Están por hacer un anuncio. Supongo que usted también Señorita Carne."

Caroline y Demelza se miraron y a regañadientes volvieron con Unwin a la fiesta. Efectivamente Verity la estaba buscando y le dijo que debía ir con ella hacia el centro de la mesa principal, junto con su familia, su tío iba a anunciar algo. Demelza se despidió rápidamente de Caroline. "Si no nos vemos después, recuerda que puedes venir a visitarme a Londres. Te escribiré para darte los detalles." Dijo, y se quedó junto a Unwin, mirándolo con mala cara mientras él estaba de pie orgulloso a su lado. Que simpática era.

Verity guió a Demelza hacia un pequeño círculo de gente frente a la larga mesa adonde estaba la comida. Su tío Charles, la tía Agatha, Francis y Elizabeth estaban allí. "¡Aquí estas! Por fin, ya estamos todos papá." Exclamó esta última. Demelza no tenía idea de lo que sucedía. Cuando miro a Francis él no le devolvió la mirada, parecía más pálido que de costumbre.

"Queridos amigos." -comenzó el tío Charles en voz alta, y todos se volvieron a verlo. Un sirviente les acercó unas copas de vino y Demelza vio a otros repartiendo copas también entre los invitados. "Con gran placer les doy nuevamente la bienvenida a mi hogar. A esta casa que ha estado por generaciones en posesión de la familia Carne, y así lo estará por muchas generaciones venideras. El motivo de esta reunión era dar la bienvenida a una parte de esa familia, a mi querida sobrina que hace poco ha regresado de una penosa aventura por el continente y les pido, amigos míos, que levantemos nuestras copas por Demelza y por mi querido hermano Thomas, que en paz descanse…" Las mejillas de Demelza ardían cuando todos los presentes alzaron sus copas y repitieron "Por Demelza y por Thomas" y bebieron a su salud. "Pero así como un miembro de la familia nos deja, hoy tenemos otro motivo para celebrar. Mi querida hija Elizabeth me acaba de informar que la descendencia Carne está asegurada y que en ocho meses daremos la bienvenida a mi primer nieto…."

Demelza se sintió desfallecer. Charles continuaba hablando pero ella ya no escuchaba. Un hijo. Francis y Elizabeth iban a tener un hijo. En todo este tiempo el… un fuerte aplauso la volvió al presente. Demelza se bebió el contenido de su copa de un solo trago, pronto estuvo rodeada de gente que se amontonaba para saludar a su tío y a los futuros padres. Algunos, cuando pasaban a su lado, también la felicitaban. En la multitud busco a Francis, el la miró un momento mientras estrechaba las manos de quienes lo saludaban, pero desvió la vista inmediatamente. Ya no podía soportarlo. Que tonta había sido. Demelza volvió a su habitación y se tiró sobre la cama. Si alguien se había dado cuenta o no de que se había ido no le importaba. Allí se quedó durante el resto de la noche, echa una bolita sobre la cama. No quería llorar otra vez, pero lo hizo. El dolor, otra vez, era como un fuego que quemaba su pecho. Y pensar que esa tarde se había permitido pensar que las cosas eran como antes, por un rato en el carruaje, Francis fue el mismo muchacho que ella recordaba. Que tonta. Se odiaba por haberse sentido así, lo odiaba a él. Los hijos venían del amor, o eso creía ella, y ahora Francis iba a tener un hijo con su prima. Durante la noche Demelza también llegó a la conclusión de que le habían tendido una trampa. No estaba segura muy buen quien. Su tío no sabía nada de la previa relación de Francis con ella, y Francis le había dicho que la fiesta era en su honor y la había convencido de que el la quería allí. ¿Para refregarme esto en la cara? Demelza no lo habría creído capaz, pero ahora le parecía un extraño, un hombre que no conocía. Elisabeth, ella sí era capaz.

Demelza no durmió en lo que quedaba de la noche. Los invitados ya se habían ido, salvo los que se quedarían a dormir en la casa, la música había parado hacia horas. Con los primeros rayos del sol Demelza decidió que se iría a casa. No quería ver a nadie esa mañana, ni posiblemente nunca. Se puso la capa, tomo su valijita en donde llevaba sus artículos personales y con sigilo salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras. Cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta lo vio, sentado en la mecedora adonde había estado la Tía Agatha hacía unas horas estaba Francis, quien se puso de pie de inmediato al verla pero no le dijo nada. Demelza continuó su camino pero se detuvo antes de salir.

"¿Lo sabías?" su voz no fue más fuerte que un susurro. Francis movió la cabeza de un lado a otro muy despacio.

"No. Yo también me enteré anoche. Demelza…"

"Felicidades." Susurró de nuevo. "Y Francis… por favor no vuelvas a Nampara." Con eso Demelza se fue de Trenwith. El camino era largo pero le haría bien despejar su mente. A poco de salir de los terrenos de su familia se quitó los zapatos y continuó descalza. Para cuando llegó a sus propias tierras el sol brillaba reflejándose en el calmo mar. El calor ya era agobiante. Demelza decidió bajar a la caleta de Nampara a darse un baño, nadie nunca iba a allí y menos a esas horas. Con cuidado se quitó el vestido, el corset, las medias y los calzones y escondió todo detrás de una roca a un costado de la pequeña playa. Solo en su enagua se metió al mar.

Ross había amanecido en una cama extraña. Lo había despertado el ruido de la calle que entraba por la ventana, tan distinto a los silenciosos campos que rodeaban Nampara a los que ya parecía haberse acostumbrado. Era casi de madrugada aún, pero las carretas ya se oían, los caballos relinchaban y algún que otro borracho pasaba cantando alto camino vaya a saber adónde. Ross mismo no podía decir que él no estaba ebrio, o al menos lo había estado la noche anterior, cuando se bebió todo lo que su sueldo había podido comprar. Alguien se movió a su lado y solo entonces Ross recordó como había terminado la noche. En una mugrienta habitación sobre la posada, con Margaret. Ella pareció alegrarse al verlo, y después, también pareció satisfecha, pero el encuentro no había sido tan satisfactorio para Ross. El acto en si sí lo había sido, como siempre, pero Ross habia ido allí con un propósito, no pensar en la Señorita Demelza, y en eso había fallado. Porque ahora estaba pensando en ella y en como le habría ido en esa fiesta, si habría pasado una bonita velada y en si los jóvenes ricos de la zona le habrían hecho cumplidos. Ross se maldijo, y su suspiro pareció despertar a Margaret que estiró su cuerpo desnudo a su lado. Ross se levantó y comenzó a vestirse antes de que le dijera algo, cuando se dio vuelta ella lo miraba divertida con la cabeza apoyada en la mano y mordiéndose el labio.

"Hacía mucho tiempo que no venías a verme, Ross."

"He estado ocupado."

"Dicen que te conseguiste una heredera que te mantiene mientras tú la mantienes a ella contenta." Ross captó la insinuación enseguida y la miró duramente.

"Hago mi trabajo. En el campo y en la granja, y eso es todo."

"Pero vives con ella."

"Como su sirviente. No soy el único." Margaret levantó una ceja con picardía. Ross no quería otra cosa más que salir de allí. De su bolsillo sacó un par de monedas y las dejó sobre la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama.

"Sabes que no tienes que pagarme."

"Lo sé, pero aún así… Que tengas un buen día, Margaret."

Ross vio el sol elevarse sobre la línea del horizonte mientras caminaba por los rocosos acantilados de vuelta a Nampara. ¡Pero que chusma era la gente! ¿Cómo podían inventar semejantes mentiras?. Ross esperaba que ese rumor no fuera más que un cotorrerío pasajero. No le gustaba que la Señorita Demelza fuera la comidilla del pueblo, menos por culpa suya. Algunas veces durante la noche mientras tenía sexo con Margaret, Ross había cerrado los ojos y en su mente se había imaginado que era la Señorita Demelza quien estaba con él, había sido solo un segundo. Un producto de su inconsciente que él no fue capaz de controlar. Y la noche con Margaret lejos de alejar esos pensamientos inoportunos no habían hecho más que exacerbarlos. Ella era solo una niña. ¿Cuantos años tendría? Ross se sacudió el pelo como si así pudiera sacudir esos pensamientos que no tenía ningún derecho ni siquiera a imaginar. Jud tenía razón, el debía conocer su lugar. El no era más que un sirviente. Enojado, todo el dinero que había gastado no había servido para comprar lo que él buscaba. A lo lejos vio la cabaña gris surgir detrás de una elevación del terreno, pero él no quería llegar todavía. Sería otro día de calor, y a decir verdad le vendría bien un baño. Para limpiarse de los aromas de la noche, y también para enfriar su acalorado cuerpo. Ross se desvió del camino y descendió entre las rocas hacia la caleta.

El mar estaba calmo y la temperatura del agua perfecta. Demelza, que conocía cada rincón de esa playa, había nadado a unos metros de la orilla hasta quedar oculta detrás de una gran piedra que sabía la ocultaba de cualquier ojo curioso que pudiera observar desde la costa. Cuando era pequeña, solía ir allí con Elizabeth. Ahí, ocultas del mundo terrenal pero con el mar abierto por delante solían jugar y soñar que un príncipe emergía de las profundidades del mar y llegaba a ellas para llevárselas lejos, adonde serían felices. No eran más que cuentos de niñas. El mar estaba tan tranquilo que Demelza podía flotar en él, su cuerpo y la mitad de su cabeza sumergidos y sus ojos observando el infinito cielo. No había otro lugar que a ella le gustara más que este en el mundo. Elizabeth ya había encontrado a su príncipe, pensó Demelza, y su perezosa mente vago hacia temas más privados. Prohibidos quizás. ¿Como llegaban los bebés al mundo?. Ella nunca lo había pensado… el cómo, el acto en sí. Suponía que sería como el resto de los animales. El macho se apareaba con una hembra y la hembra quedaba preñada, eso sí lo había visto muchas veces. Pero Demelza nunca había pensado en que eso era lo que hacían las personas casadas, nunca había pensado en Francis de esa manera. Demelza trató de imaginarse a Francis completamente desnudo pero no podía hacerlo. En realidad nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo… Demelza flotaba plácidamente, las palmas de las manos apoyadas en la superficie del agua y que de tanto en tanto hundía rápidamente lo que generaba pequeñas burbujas que hacían cosquillas en su cuerpo sumergido cuando de repente escuchó un ruido, un chapoteo cerca. Al principio pensó que se podía tratar de un pez pero un momento después alguien apareció detrás de la gran roca. Demelza hundió su cuerpo de inmediato, sobre la superficie del agua asomaba solo su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta quien era.

"¡¿Qué haces aquí, muchacho?!" Gritó, dando un buen susto a Ross que lo que menos esperaba era encontrar a alguien metido en el mar. "Esta es una caleta privada, ¡no puedes estar aquí!" Dijo enfurecida.

Ross, sorprendido, también hundió todo su cuerpo bajo el agua. Aún estaba enojado por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, con él, con ella, con ese estúpido de Francis Chynoweth.

"¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿No debería estar en su estúpida fiesta?" Ross se arrepintió de la elección de palabras en el momento en que salieron de su boca. La joven estaba a algunos metros, todo lo que veía era su rostro y sus cobrizos cabellos empapados pegados en su piel. El no se veía muy distinto para Demelza.

"¿Como se atreve a hablarme de esa forma?... ¿Acaso no ha visto el cartel? No puede estar aquí, muchacho."

"No, no lo vi." Ambos estaban enojados tras pasar una noche bastante decepcionante. Y se quedaron por un momento en silencio, ambos pataleando debajo del agua para mantenerse a flote. Demelza notó en su mirada algo peculiar, aún en la distancia, podía ver que tenía los ojos rojos. Los de ella no eran muy distintos, después de llorar durante la noche.

"¿A dónde ha estado?" pregunto ella al fin, pero Ross no respondió.

"Ya veo. Es muy decepcionante, muchacho. Apenas consigues unas monedas y ya se las va a gastar en la taberna…"

"Muchacho… muchacho. Ya deje de llamarme muchacho. Soy mucho mayor que usted ¿sabe? Y puedo hacer con mi dinero lo que me plazca." Con eso Ross creyó que había logrado callarla, aunque no sabía porque le había dolido cuando le dijo que él la decepcionaba. El estaba bastante decepcionado también. A pesar del clima cálido, Demelza estaba empezando a tener algo de frío por estar tanto tiempo en el agua sin moverse.

"Creo que debería irse… vuelva a la casa."

"No puedo... No tengo ropa puesta." Demelza desvió la mirada y a su mente vino otra vez el pecho de Ross Poldark que ella ya había admirado antes. Se preguntó cómo se vería el desnudo, así estaba a solo unos metros de ella. Ross interpretó el sonrojo de sus mejillas como vergüenza, pero no pudo evitar bromear… "Temo que usted me espíe cuando salga." Demelza volvió a mirarlo y abrió la boca sorprendida. Sin pensarlo, sacó la mano del agua y salpicó un buen chorro de agua en su dirección. A Ross, a quien tomó por sorpresa, le mojó toda la cara. Demelza, al ver la cara que puso cuando el agua empapó su rostro, no pudo evitar reírse. Ross inmediatamente le devolvió la gentileza y rápidamente la tensa discusión se convirtió en una guerra de agua, chapoteos y risas. Ross tenía la ventaja, pues él podía sacar todo el brazo del agua para salpicarla, mientras que Demelza solo podía usar sus manos para no arriesgarse a que su torso saliera fuera de la superficie del agua, nadaban en círculos a un par de metros uno del otro. Fue el momento más divertido que Demelza había vivido en años, y para Ross no era muy distinto. Pronto ambos estuvieron agitados, los fantasmas que los agobiaban olvidados en ese momento.

Aún riendo, Demelza lo vio nadar en círculos a su alrededor, hasta que de repente Ross se hundió bajo el agua y tardó mucho en salir. Ella comenzó a preocuparse y pataleando intentó levantar un poco su cabeza sobre el agua para ver mejor cuando lo vio. Bajo el agua cristalina lo vio venir, su masa de cabello negro nadando hacia ella como un tiburón. Demelza intentó alejarse pero el ya estaba casi junto a ella. Al pasar a su lado sus manos pellizcaron su cintura. Fue solo un instante, pero sus dedos la apretaron de tal forma que Demelza dio un grito. Antes de que cerrara la boca Ross ya había salido unos metros más allá riendo a carcajadas. Ella sonrió también.

"Salga usted primero, Señorita. Yo me quedaré detrás de la roca." Le dijo cuando se calmaron, nadando hacia la gran piedra.

Demelza le hizo caso, y se volvió hacia la costa. Su respiración aún agitada y con más calor que con el que había entrado. Ross, olvidándose que no quería pensar en la Señorita Demelza, se asomó sigilosamente sobre una saliente de la roca y rápidamente revisó que no hubiera nadie mirando sobre los acantilados. Esa era su intención, no espiar a la Señorita. Pero al bajar su vista no pudo evitarlo. Demelza emergía como una sirena del mar hacia la playa y esa enagua empapada era como su no tuviera nada sobre su piel. Le tomaría mucho tiempo a Ross olvidar el cabello que caía goteando sobre su espalda, su pequeñísima cintura y su generoso trasero de donde comenzaban las piernas que el ya sabía eran eternas. Ross sumergió la cabeza en el agua.

Demelza se había secado un poco con sus largos calzones y luego los había metido junto con las medias en su pequeña valija. Se había puesto el corset, aunque no lo había ajustado del todo y arriba en vestido que se pegaba entre las piernas debido a la enagua mojada. Pero cuando llego a la cima del acantilado ya estaba casi seca. Allí espero un rato, el suficiente para que su pelo se secara un poco y pudiera hacer una trenza, hasta que su sirviente apareció.

"Aquí, ¿que dice aquí, muchacho?"

Ross le hizo mala cara, ella le estaba señalando un viejo cartel de madera.

"Está bien, ya entendí. No volverá a pasar."

"¿Qué es lo que dice?"

"No pasar." Intentó adivinar Ross. En realidad decía 'Propiedad Privada'. Demelza no hizo ningún comentario.

"¿Y cómo se supone que debo llamarlo, muchacho?" dijo tomando su valijita del piso, su capa y sus zapatos en su otra mano.

"Ross." Demelza asintió, Ross tomó la valijita de sus manos y juntos emprendieron el camino de regreso a Nampara.


	7. Chapter 7

"Prudie… ¿Cómo, cómo se hacen los bebés?" Demelza preguntó metida en la bañadera esa noche. La idea había quedado dando vueltas desde que se había enterado del embarazo de Elizabeth y luego, desde esa mañana cuando había estado nadando en la caleta con el muchacho. No que eso tuviera mucho que ver, se dijo, pero la duda estaba allí. El cómo, exactamente. Demelza creía que ese tipo de conversaciones eran las que una madre debería tener con una hija, pero ella ya no tenía madre. Lo más cercano a una era su dama de compañía y Prudie era, después de todo, una mujer casada, aunque ella y Jud no habían tenido hijos. Y así, media escondida dentro de la bañera de metal, Demelza se había asomado tímidamente al borde y en voz baja había formulado la pregunta. Prudie, sentada al pie de la cama, había levantado la vista y dejado caer el bastidor en el que bordaba al oír semejante cosa.

"¿Pero qué cosas dices niña? Esas cosas no se preguntan."

"Pero…"

"¡Pero nada! Ya se enterará cuando se case."

"Pero… ¿Como sabré que hacer? Quiero decir, yo sé… he visto a los animales hacerlo. Pero no me puedo imaginar cómo, entre un hombre y una mujer…" continuó Demelza vacilante aún mas escondida en la bañadera.

"¡Pues no debe pensar en eso Señorita! Las jóvenes respetables no piensan en ello. Cuando se case lo averiguará. Cuando llegue su noche de bodas, sabrá que hacer."

"¿Tu me lo dirás?"

La mujer suspiró "Dios me ampare... Si, y su marido le dirá que hacer también."

"¿El sabrá qué hacer?"

"Si. Los hombres llegan al matrimonio con mas… experiencia."

"¿Todos?"

"Bueno, no todos. Pero la mayoría."

Demelza se quedó un momento en silencio, el perfume del jabón con pétalos de rosas que había traído de Francia inundaba sus sentidos. Cerró los ojos. Con sus manos bajo el agua, Demelza apretó los lados de su cintura, en el mismo lugar en el que el muchacho, Ross, como le había pedido que lo llamara, la había tocado. ¿Sabría él que hacer? ¿Lo habría sabido Francis?...

"¿Crees que Francis sabía qué hacer?"

Eso pareció colmar la paciencia de Prudie, quien se puso de pie y se acercó a la bañera con una toalla y la urgió a salir del agua y dejar de decir tonterías.

Ross y Demelza no mencionaron lo que había ocurrido esa mañana a nadie, ni siquiera entre ellos mismos. La única prueba de que algo había ocurrido era que la Señorita Demelza, cuando estaban solos, ahora lo llamaba por su nombre. Aunque seguía siendo 'muchacho' cuando le hablaba adelante de alguien. Ross había escuchado con atención cuando durante el desayuno Jinny le había preguntado cómo estuvo la fiesta y la Señorita se había puesto muy seria y había contado que la noche había sido muy calurosa y había demasiada gente como para poder disfrutarla. Aunque si había conocido a una joven muy simpática, le había dicho a Jinny. Una heredera, sobrina de un importante hacendado del condado. Luego, al pasar, mientras Ross terminaba su segunda rodaja de pan con manteca y mermelada y Jinny ya comenzaba a levantar los platos, dijo "Oh, y Elizabeth y Francis van a tener un hijo. Iré a ayudar a Jim con los animales. Muchacho, ve a ver si puedes encontrar un par de conejos para que Jinny prepare un estofado, mientras puedes comenzar con el pan ¿sí, Jinny?" – la jovencita asintió – "Jud, tengo una lista de cosas que debes traer del pueblo." Todos la miraron y luego cruzaron miradas entre ellos mientras ella evitaba mirar a alguien. Uno a uno se fueron levantando a hacer sus quehaceres, todos excepto Prudie que se acercó a Demelza. Ross la escuchó preguntarle si estaba bien, y a la Señorita responder que sí, que deseaba que fueran felices, aunque todos se habían dado cuenta cuán afectada estaba por la noticia.

Ross pensó en esa mañana durante varios días, cuán molesta estaba cuando la había encontrado y porque la había encontrado allí sola, cuando el estúpido de Francis Chynoweth debería haberla traído a casa en el mismo carruaje en que la había ido a buscar. Ross se molestó al pensar en la Señorita Demelza caminando sola al amanecer desde donde fuera que quedara la casa de su familia. La próxima vez el mismo se encargaría de que eso no volviera a suceder. Si es que alguna vez había una próxima vez, porque desde ese día la Señorita rara vez salía de la casa. Solo para ir a Sawle, a comprar cosas. Harina, azúcar, sal, y cosas que necesitaban para la casa. Demelza iba con Jinny, aunque ella se quedaba en el puesto que tenía su madre en la feria con algunas de las verduras que al fin habían cosechado de la pequeña huerta que la Señorita había sembrado junto a la casa. Demelza también aprovechaba esas oportunidades para ir al banco y visitar al viejo Pascoe que había sido íntimo amigo de su padre y se encargaba de llevar sus asuntos. Sus cuentas no habían mejorado mucho desde que ella había regresado, aún quedaban deudas por pagar y la situación de sus inquilinos no auguraba un buen fututo, aún con la cosecha, no era suficiente.

Ross la esperaba cerca de la posada, ya había cargado todas las compras en el caballo y estaba listo para volver a Nampara. El también, por consejo de la Señorita, había abierto una cuenta en el banco adonde depositaba su humilde sueldo. Demelza le había presentado al Sr. Pascoe, de quien le había dicho era un hombre de confianza y quizás en un futuro podría ayudarlo cuando necesitara algo. Era extraño para Ross pensar en el futuro. El, que siempre había vivido día a día y nunca había tenido nada. Ahora ya tenía varios sueldos ahorrados, menos lo que se había gastado unos meses atrás, y no tenía ningún tipo de gastos. El techo y la comida los proveía su ama y el no necesitaba nada más. Trabajaba duro, a la par de ella, aún cuando Jud y Prudie, que eran los otros dos sirvientes que vivían en la casa, eran un par de holgazanes. Ross se lo había mencionado a la Señorita en una ocasión y ella le había dicho que eran los sirvientes de su padre y los habían ayudado en los momentos más difíciles y, además, Prudie era como una madre para ella. Ross había tenido oportunidad de hablar bastante con Demelza. Ella le había contado la historia de su familia, sobre su madre y su padre, su viaje, sobre su tío en Trenwith aunque había omitido mencionar al Sr. Francis. Ross también le había contado sobre su vida, mucho menos interesante y llena de miseria, pero ella lo escuchaba con atención, le hacía preguntas y parecía realmente interesada.

Ross guió el caballo de la Señorita por las calles de Sawle, no era la primera vez que el la esperaba para volver, y como las veces anteriores, se daba cuenta de las miradas chismosas de los pueblerinos que los observaban y murmuraban al verlos pasar. La Señorita Demelza parecía no notarlo, pero a Ross realmente le molestaba. No quería que nadie hablara mal de ella, no se lo merecía. Si bien era muy joven, su ama era una persona amable y generosa, con la cabeza bien puesta y mucho más capaz que los hombres más importantes del condado. De haber sido hombre, Ross creía, hubiera sido una persona muy influyente, y nadie hubiera siquiera volteado la cabeza al verla pasar para murmurar, pero ver a una joven hermosa, huérfana y con algo de dinero acompañada por su joven sirviente solamente generaba cotorrerío. Más porque Ross ya no era el mismo desde que vivía en Nampara. Además de la cuenta en el banco, Ross ahora estaba siempre aseado y bien vestido. Demelza había revuelto entre la ropa de su padre y había encontrado unas cuantas camisas, un par de chalecos y pantalones que habían arreglado a su talla junto con Prudie. Hasta Jud había colaborado y le había obsequiado un tricornio porque "ningún hombre es hombre sin un sombrero", había dicho. Ross se había comprado un par de pañuelos para el cuello en una de las visitas al pueblo. No había vuelto a ir a ver a Margaret, pero si se la había cruzado mientras recorría la feria para hacer tiempo una vez. Ella se lo mencionó, se le insinuó prácticamente. Le dijo que la próxima no haría falta que le pagara y que podía visitarla cuando quisiera. A Ross le había causado gracia que finalmente lo que sus amigos resultó ser cierto, pero la sonrisa en su rostro se había borrado cuando la mujer había agregado "Si eres suficiente para esa niña rica, seguro lo serás para mí." Ross se había alejado sin siquiera despedirse.

Demelza miraba ausente las figuras que los rayos de sol formaban al pasar entre las copas de los árboles. La reunión la había dejado preocupada, a pesar de todo su trabajo aún no era suficiente. ¿Qué más podría hacer? Sacar un préstamo no era una solución viable, obtendría dinero rápido pero ¿cómo lo pagaría después? La cosecha, por más campos plantados que tuviera, no era una apuesta segura. Una lluvia, un fuerte viento, una sequía y se podría perder. Lo que cosecharán hoy no era seguro que se repitiera el año entrante. No, debía pensar en otra cosa…

"Esta muy callada hoy." Ross dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. El joven iba caminando al lado del caballo, guiándolo por las riendas.

"Oh. Disculpe, tengo la cabeza en cualquier lado. ¿Quiere subir?" Demelza acomodó su cuerpo acercándose al pomo del caballo y saco el pie del estribo. Así hacían habitualmente cuando iban al pueblo, el muchacho cargaba las cosas y guiaba al animal hasta que estaban lo suficientemente alejados del pueblo y luego él se subía al caballo también y juntos cabalgaban hasta Nampara. Demelza no veía nada de malo en ello, después de todo solo tenía un caballo y ni Morena iría a paso de hombre ni ella dejaría atrás al muchacho cuando había una solución perfectamente razonable. Aún así Ross había sugerido que evitaran el camino cuando montaban juntos. No sea cosa que alguien los viera y desparramara el cuento por ahí. A Demelza le importaba muy poco si alguien los veía, pero aún así había aceptado su sugerencia. Ross montó detrás de ella, y ella aceleró el paso de Morena y la guió hacia los árboles.

"¿Malas noticias?" pregunto Ross junto a su oído. Cuando cabalgaban así, por más que el muchacho procuraba mantener cierta distancia, era imposible que sus cuerpos no se tocaran. El subir y bajar del caballo hacía que se acercaran, Ross la tomaba de la firmemente de la cintura para sujetarse, estirando sus brazos, pero era imposible. Al cabo de un rato la espalda de Demelza se rozaba con el frente de su cuerpo, su trasero bien cubierto por la tela de su capa y vestido terminaba sentado prácticamente sobre su muslo y Ross siempre se olvidaba de que debía mantener sus brazos firmes y terminaba con las manos descansando sobre sus caderas.

"Nada que no supiera. Mi padre tenía deudas y me llevara un tiempo pagarlas… Lo haré algún día, eso no es lo que me preocupa."

"¿Y qué le preocupa?"

"La gente." Dijo ella suspirando.

"La gente sin comida, sin techo ni abrigo para pasar el invierno…"

"¿Los considera su responsabilidad?"

"¿De quién si no? Por más que la cosecha sea abundante, no será suficiente. Tiene que haber algo más que se pueda hacer…"

"La gente necesita trabajo…" dijo Ross – "quizás pueda contratarlos a todos y ofrecerles comida, trabajo y techo tal y como hizo conmigo." Ross apretó levemente los dedos en su cintura. Desde atrás de ella como estaba, logró ver un leve sonrisa, Demelza se dio vuelta para mirarlo un segundo y él sonrió también.

"Lo haría si pudiera, pero tiene que haber otra cosa que pueda hacer."

Lentamente Morena fue dejando atrás los pequeños grupos de árboles, ahora cabalgan un poco más rápido sobre los morros de la costa, el mar ya se dibujaba a su lado y aquí y allá podían ven en la distancia asomar las chimeneas de lo que habían sido las minas de cobre que se habían explotado durante generaciones en ese rincón de la tierra. Demelza las contemplo también. Fue Ross quien dijo "Esta es una tierra minera." Como si hubiera leído su mente. "Hay trabajo abajo, en las minas. Pero los dueños no quieren contratar más gente, no quieren invertir dinero en buscar nuevas vetas. Y las hay. Todos mis amigos dicen que hay mucho cobre ahí abajo para desenterrar."

"¿En qué mina trabajan sus amigos?"

"Wheal Leisure."

"La mina de mi padre."

"Si." Dijo Ross y ambos continuaron lo que quedaba del camino en silencio, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos que se dirigían hacia la misma dirección, al igual que ellos.

Cuando Nampara estuvo a la vista Demelza detuvo un momento el caballo para que Ross se bajara. Ella siguió a trote y el la siguió caminando detrás. No hacía falta decir nada, así se lo había sugerido él la primera vez que habían montado a Morena juntos, "así evitará que Prudie la regañe y que Jud me regañe a mí", había dicho y eso habían hecho cada vez que volvían del pueblo. Ross y su ama tenían un cómplice entendimiento del que no hacía falta hablar. Generalmente lo demostraban cuando trabajaban, uno a la par del otro, o cuando tenían que lidiar con algún animal enfermo, o simplemente llevar a los animales de vuelta al granero cuando una lluvia los sorprendía. Demelza los rodeaba con Morena colina arriba y el los guiaba junto a Garrick de vuelta a casa. La señorita había escuchado su sugerencia de comprar varias vacas más y todos los días las llevaban a pastar cerca de uno de los acantilados. Ross le había preguntado si no compraría otra cabra y ella le había dicho que aún no, que con Blanquita era suficiente y "menos mal, porque no se para que tiene a esa." Le había dicho él. Semanas después Demelza le había preparado una cena exclusivamente para el, pan y el queso más exquisito que jamás había probado y un vaso de leche para acompañar. Demelza lo miraba divertida mientras comía y él había tenido que admitir que tenía razón. Esa noche la Señorita en vez de sacar las cartas del cajón había traído una pluma, el tintero y varios papeles.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Va a aprender a leer Sr. Poldark." No había sido una pregunta, se lo había dicho.

La Señorita Demelza mojó la punta de la pluma en la tinta negra y cuidadosamente había escrito dos palabras en una de las hojas, luego la había puesto frente a él. "¿Sabes que dice aquí?" Ross contempló el papel un momento y negó con la cabeza algo avergonzado.

"Este es tu nombre. Aquí dice Ross Poldark. Ya aprenderás a escribirlo, y muchas otras cosas. Comenzaremos con las letras…"

"Mi segundo nombre es Vennor."

Demelza tomo el papel de nuevo y sonriendo volvió a escribir. "Aquí tienes, Ross Vennor Poldark… ahora comenzaremos con las vocales…"

Y así durante las noches se quedaban a estudiar. Ross ya había aprendido todas las letras del abecedario y tambien había practicado escribir su nombre, copiandolo de aquella hoja que Demelza había escrito la primera vez. También había aprendido a escribir Demelza. "Dime una palabra que empiece con A." le había preguntado ella una noche. "Árbol." – "Con B" "Barco." Demelza anotaba una palabra en cada hoja para que luego él las copiara. Lo que más le costaba era dibujar los trazos pequeños, las letras de la Señorita era prolijas y las de él torpes y grandes. Ella le había dicho que lo importante era que entendiera lo que escribía, que con práctica ya mejoraría la caligrafía. "Con C." "Caligrafía." – "Esa es una difícil. Con D?" "…Demelza." Demelza había sonreído y había escrito su nombre en el papel. "Con E…" y él había aprendido a escribirlo. No era tan complicado una vez que recordaba que sonido correspondía a cada letra.

Demelza también esperaba que llegara la noche para poder enseñarle. A veces por las tardes, mientras trabajaban, Ross le preguntaba cómo se escribía cierta palabra y ella se la deletreaba y lo veía esforzarse tratando de recordarla para escribirla por la noche, pero no tenían mucho tiempo durante el día. Su sirviente la había impresionado con lo rápido que aprendió el abecedario y ya era hora de que pasaran a algo más complejo. Demelza le había comprado un libro ese día en el pueblo, ya se lo daría cuando creyera que estuviera listo.

Habían pasado varios meses ya desde la noche del baile y Demelza había hecho todo lo posible para no pensar en ella. La panza de Elizabeth debería estar redonda ahora, y Demelza pensaba que si no fuera porque Francis era el padre ella podría visitarla y compartir ese hermoso momento de su vida como siempre habían compartido todo cuando eran niñas. Quizás no era tan extraño, pensó Demelza, que compartieran el amor por un mismo hombre ahora. Aunque no había nada que compartir, claro, porque Francis estaba con ella y Demelza no lo había vuelto a ver. Nampara había florecido en esos meses, la llegada del otoño no la había marchitado, al contrario, el cambio de aire, las cortinas flotando en el viento, las velas encendidas al caer la tarde, le habían dado una vida que ella no recordaba que tuviera desde que su madre vivía. Todos parecían satisfechos al terminar el día, aunque a ella la atormentaban otros problemas, como como pasarían sus inquilinos el invierno, aún así ella se sentía complacida al final del día también, cuando por la noche se quedaba enseñando a leer y escribir al muchacho, a Ross. Durante esos meses el hombre se había vuelto parte integral de la casa, como si hubiera estado siempre allí. Demelza no podía imaginarse Nampara sin él y para ella también era una agradable compañía. Se había establecido entre ellos una comunicación que muchas veces no necesitaba de palabras, aunque pudieran hablar durante horas a la luz de una vela cuando todos ya se habían ido a dormir. Y cuando su cabeza caía rendida en la almohada Demelza no podía evitar pensar en ese día en la caleta. En su cabello y su pecho mojado, en el contorno de su trasero bajo el ondular del agua viniendo hacia ella… Prudie le había dicho que no estaba bien que una dama pensara en esas cosas, que eso ya llegaría con el matrimonio, pero a este paso Demelza estaba casi convencida de que se convertiría en una solterona. "Pero que cosas dice, niña. Con 17 años aún tiene mucho tiempo por delante" le había dicho Prudie cuando ella se lo dijo. Pero no le había dicho nada más, Demelza se había dado cuenta que Prudie no era la persona con quien debía hablar de eso. En esos meses había intercambiado cartas con Caroline Penvenen. Aunque por supuesto no había sido tan abierta por correspondencia, Demelza creía que con ella podría compartir sus pensamientos y, aunque quizás ella no tendría respuestas, al menos se podrían reír un rato. Pero Caroline continuaba en Londres y sin planes de regresar a Cornwall en un futuro cercano.

Se había levantado un fuerte viento una mañana. Demelza estaba en la cocina ayudando a Jinny a preparar el almuerzo. El cielo se había oscurecido de repente y había caído un rayo que retumbó en toda la casa e hizo temblar las ventanas. De repente se había largado a llover torrencialmente. Demelza, limpiándose las manos en el delantal se asomó a la puerta de la cocina. Jud corría detrás de las gallinas tratando de que entraran al gallinero, Ross y Jim habían llevado a los animales a pastar al acantilado. Fue Garrick quien la alertó que algo no andaba bien. Mirando hacia afuera junto a ella en la puerta, sus orejas se pararon alertas, el perro dio un fuerte ladrido y salió corriendo bajo la lluvia. Demelza lo miró sorprendida y con preocupación dirigió su mirada hacia la dirección del acantilado, hacia donde el perro había corrido y hacia adonde esperaba que Ross y Jim aparecieran con los animales en cualquier momento, pero no lo hicieron.


	8. Chapter 8

"¡Jud! ¡Señorita Demelza!" Había pasado solo un momento desde que Garrick se había ido corriendo hacia el acantilado. Bajo la lluvia, y sin saber qué hacer, Demelza se había dirigido hacia el establo para ensillar a Morena y así dirigirse hacia ese lugar ella también, para ayudar a Ross a arrear a los animales de vuelta a casa. Allí estaba cuando escuchó los gritos de Jim Carter. Demelza volvió a asomarse sobre la cerca de piedra, Jud llegó junto a ella también, intrigado por los gritos del joven y rodeado de gallinas. "¡Jud! ¡Señorita Demelza! Ross…" dijo cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la casa para ser oído y señalando hacia la costa. Jim cayó rendido de rodillas en medio de un charco. Demelza corrió hacia él, mojándose también de pies a cabeza, la lluvia no daba tregua.

"¿Jim, que sucedió? ¿Adonde esta Ross?"

Jim tuvo que tomar unas cuantas bocanadas de aire antes de poder hablar, agitado como estaba. Demelza estaba a punto de perder la paciencia por la preocupación. "¡Dime, Jim!"

"La lluvia nos sorprendió, no tuvimos tiempo de agrupar a los animales. Hubo un rayo… la cabra se debe haber asustado y salió disparada derechito al acantilado que da a la playa de Hendrawna. Ross salió corriendo detrás de ella… se debe haber patinado, se cayó…"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Adonde está?"

"Creo que se golpeó la cabeza. Cayó a un rellano unos pocos metros por debajo, pero esta inconsciente y yo solo no lo puedo mover."

"¡Judas!" Una ola de pánico invadió a Demelza por un momento ¿Estaría muy mal herido? ¡¿Estaría vivo?! Un momento, solo un momento y un respiro profundo. Debía ir a él, tenía que ayudarlo. En lo que Jim terminó de contar lo que había sucedido, Jud llegó finalmente adonde estaban. "Yo iré a pie, será más rápido. Jud, busca una soga y termina se ensillar a Morena y ven con Jim."

"¿Adonde pues?"

"El muchacho está herido. ¡Apresurense!" Demelza tuvo la intención de ordenarle a Jim que volviera con ella, pero en el estado en que estaba lo único que haría sería retrasarla. Demelza corrió contra el viento hacia la pequeña colina, el agua fría golpeando su cara. Si Ross no había muerto lo más probable era que Jim lo hiciera por la neumonía que seguro iba a coger agitado como estaba bajo esa lluvia. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar en él, el muchacho era todo lo que importaba. Ross. Al pasar una saliente vio su ganado, las vacas dispersas en la verde tierra. Algunas seguían pastando, al parecer inmunes al terrible temporal. Demelza se acercó a ellas mirando para todos lados, no había ningún rastro de Ross. Unos metros más allá vio a otros animales y al acercarse vio a Blanquita. Parada junto al risco, parecía estar contemplando el mar. Demelza volvió a subir por el terreno inclinado y se aproximó a ella con cuidado de no asustarla, "Sshhh… Blanquita." Susurró acariciando su lana mojada, entonces lo vio. El terreno que parecía en subida de repente se interrumpía y caía bruscamente hacia la playa, aunque la caída no era directa. Unos pocos metros por debajo había una saliente. Demelza se asomó sobre el risco y allí lo vio, tirado sobre la saliente, Garrick recostado a su lado."¡Ross! !Ross!" gritó, pero no obtuvo respuesta más que un par de ladridos del perro que levantó la cabeza al escucharla. Desesperada observó a su alrededor y hacia abajo, un poco más allá encontró un angosto camino que descendía hacia el rellano, seguramente era un atajo hacia la playa y el camino por el que Garrick había descendido. Demelza bajó con cuidado sujetándose de las paredes del acantilado, la lluvia no cesaba. Pronto estuvo arrodillada junto a él. "Ross…" intentó despertarlo de nuevo sacudiendo su cuerpo - "¡Muchacho!" - pero de nuevo no tuvo éxito. Demelza lo revisó. Su camisa estaba rasgada y en su frente tenía un golpe, la piel ya de color morado estaba hinchada, pero no se había cortado y no había sangre. Había perdido la consciencia por el golpe. La lluvia seguía empapándola y el estaba helado. Jud y Jim llegarían pronto, pensó Demelza, y lo llevarían a casa, pero mientras tanto debía tratar de protegerlo. Un poco más allá en el rellano el risco tenía una saliente que les serviría de refugio hasta que ellos llegaran, hacia allí lo arrastró Demelza. El cuerpo pesado de Ross parecía inamovible pero luego de un gran esfuerzo logró llegar y cayó sentada junto a la pared debajo de la piedra. Arrastró a Ross hacia ella subió su torso a su regazo. Con la falda de su vestido, aunque también estaba empapado, cubrió como pudo sus piernas, y con sus brazos envolvió sus hombros y su pecho, para darle calor. Garrick se acurrucó a su lado.

Así estuvo un buen rato, presionando las palmas de sus manos contra su pecho, su mejilla ligeramente apoyada sobre sus cabellos, sus propias piernas y brazos comenzando a entumecerse debido al frío del agua que había mojado todo su cuerpo. El cuerpo inerte de Ross no hacía nada para protegerla a ella, pero esperaba que el poco calor que ella tenía lo pudiera compartir con él.

Garrick levantó sus orejas, "¡¿Señorita Demelza?!" escucho a alguien llamar desde arriba.

"¡Si, estamos aquí!"

Jud, Jim y Morena había llegado al fin. La cuerda no había sido necesaria. Los hombres también habían podido bajar al rellano y entre los tres subieron a Ross de nuevo al acantilado y luego, con mucho trabajo, al lomo de Morena. Lo más importante era llevarlo a casa, llevarlo al calor de un hogar. Temblando, Demelza volvió a ordenar a sus sirvientes. Ella no podría sostener a Ross en el caballo sola y Jim no podría volver corriendo de nuevo a Nampara, había comenzado toser y Demelza temía que una ráfaga de viento se lo llevara como una hoja. "Jim, sube con Ross en Morena. Jud, tu guía el caballo lo más rápido que puedas, yo me adelantaré de nuevo y encenderé las chimeneas y tendré todo listo para cuando lleguen." Jud tuvo intención de protestar, pero para cuando abrió la boca Demelza ya se había ido.

Demelza corrió terreno abajo, y con esfuerzo subió la leve colina hacia su casa. En el camino cayó otro fuerte rayo que vio estallar mar adentro y así como la lluvia había empezado, se detuvo, dejando el aire cargado y con una densa humedad que parecía querer impedir su avance. Casi jadeando se asomó finalmente a la puerta, Garrick había vuelto con ella y fue él quien entró ladrando a la casa para dar aviso a Prudie y a Jinny que no tenían idea de lo que había sucedido. Ambas se miraron sorprendidas cuando Demelza apareció blanca como un fantasma, con la ropa sucia y mojada y sus cabellos aplastados en su frente.

"¡Judas, niña! ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?" pero Demelza no tenía tiempo para muchas explicaciones.

"Jinny, ve a encender el fuego en mi habitación y ve que la cama esté hecha con frazadas extra, luego enciende el fuego en el salón. Jim necesitará de tu cuidado. Prudie, ayúdame a quitarme esto y luego pon agua al fuego. El muchacho tuvo un accidente, Jud y Jim lo están trayendo." Dijo mientras tironeaba de los ganchos para liberarse de su vestido.

Demelza estuvo seca y cambiada para cuando Garrick volvió a avisar que habían llegado. Ross aún estaba inconsciente y Jud lo llevaba cargado sobre su espalda como una bolsa de papas mientras que Jim sostenía sus piernas por detrás sin que eso ayudara en algo. "Ay, pobre Jud…" Lo escuchó refunfuñar mientras que Jinny y Prudie contenían el aire acongojadas al verlos. "A mi habitación, la cama y el fuego ya están listos."

Subir la escalera fue toda una odisea y Jud cayó sentado en su trasero junto a la cama apenas pudo tirar a Ross sobre ella. Demelza y Prudie habían subido tras ellos, Jinny se había quedado en la sala ayudando a Jim que parecía que iba a morir de la tos y el frío.

"Hay que quitarle la ropa mojada." Dijo Prudie. Y entre las dos tironearon de la ropa. Demelza tuvo que rasgar la camisa para poder quitársela. Su pecho, el que ella había visto varias veces bronceado y sudoroso bajo los rayos del sol, estaba ahora muy pálido y frío. "Jud, aviva más el fuego." Dijo Demelza. Prudie ya había quitado los pantalones y estaba quitando los calzoncillos que estaban empapados y pegados a su piel. En un momento Ross estuvo sin ropas sobre su cama, y Demelza vio por primera vez a un hombre desnudo. No tuvo tiempo de desviar la mirada, Prudie lo secaba mecánicamente y un instante después lo cubrió con las mantas. "Necesita calor." Dijo su dama de compañía. "Oh… sí." Murmuró ella distraída y subió las mantas hasta su cuello e inspeccionó de nuevo el golpe en la cabeza.

"Tiene un chichón en la frente. ¿Crees… crees que estará bien? Deberíamos llamar al doctor Choake…"

"¿Y quién lo va a ir a buscar? Nadie está en condiciones en este momento, y el doctor gruñón ese no creo que salga de su casa con este clima, menos por un sirviente. Se dio un golpe, ya despertará. Solo hay que procurar mantenerlo caliente… ¡Judas! Iré a ver al otro enfermo. Los hombres, buenos para nada. Hay que encargarse de todo… y tú no te quedes ahí sentado holgazán y ve a traer a los animales de vuelta al granero."

Los animales, si. En la conmoción Demelza se había olvidado que sus vacas, las tres ovejas y Blanquita aún estaban sueltas en los páramos. Jud la miró, y ella asintió para que cumpliera la orden de su esposa. Jud los traería de vuelta. La tos de Jim resonaba en toda la casa, mientras que Ross estaba inmóvil e inconsciente y apenas respiraba. Demelza había bajado con Prudie, había tenido la idea de buscar un par de ladrillos del horno y envolverlos en trapos y toallas y ponerlos bajo las mantas para calentar el cuerpo del muchacho. Allí se quedó sentada en una silla junto a la cama esperando que despertara. De tanto en tanto tocaba su mano, estaba fría aún, pero no tanto como antes. Por momentos Demelza tenía la idea de meterse en la cama con él, para darle el calor de su cuerpo, si es que eso lo ayudaba. Habían pasado varias horas. Ya había cambiado los ladrillos un par de veces pero el muchacho aún no se movía. Jim parecía que iba a sobrevivir, aunque también estaba en cama, en la pequeña habitación junto a la biblioteca, cubierto de mantas y bebiendo te con miel. Jinny no lo había dejado solo ni por un momento. Tenía algo de fiebre, y si a Ross había que darle calor, a Jim había que bajarle la temperatura.

Al caer la tarde n extraño silencio cubría toda la casa. El ambiente había permanecido cargado, las pesadas nubes tan bajas que uno parecía poder tocarlas si levantaba las manos. Demelza encendió unas velas en la habitación y bajó a buscar otro ladrillo caliente. De camino a la cocina, se asomó a la pequeña pieza. Jim dormía y Jinny se había recostado a su lado y se había dormido también. Ojalá Prudie no los viera o les daría flor de sermón. Jud, cuando regresó de traer a los animales también había dicho que estaba helao y que ya había tenido suficiente jaleo por un día y se había ido al gallinero con una botella de ron bajo su brazo, para entrar en calor, había dicho. Y Prudie estaba dormitando también agotada junto al fuego en la cocina. En puntas de pie para lo despertarla, Demelza intercambió los ladrillos y volvió a su habitación.

Demelza observó al muchacho. Se lo veía un poco mejor, con un poco más de color en su piel, aunque su frente estaba más morada que antes. Tocó su mano, estaba tibia. Todos dormían en la casa y Demelza parada junto a la cama titubeó por un momento, pero luego se agachó sobre la cama, tomó en sus manos el borde de las mantas y lo destapó completamente.

Primero miró su rostro, para asegurarse de que aún dormía. Era la primera vez que lo veía dormir, pensó. Su ceño, generalmente fruncido y constantemente preocupado, estaba relajado y sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Demelza lo había visto algunas veces afeitarse por las mañanas muy temprano, un pequeño espejo junto a la ventana de su habitación y una afilada navaja rozando cuidadosamente su piel, pero para esta hora del día la barba en su rostro ya había vuelto a crecer y creaba una sombra en su mentón y mejillas. Cuidadosamente, Demelza rozó su rostro con sus dedos, la corta barba hacia cosquillas en su piel. Ross aún no despertaba. El pecho de Demelza subía y bajaba inquieto cuando bajó su vista hacia su torso desnudo. Su piel ya no estaba tan pálida y había recobrado algo del color dorado que ella conocía. Una masa de pelo negro lo cubría, ancha en el pecho y luego se enangostaba hacia su estómago, como señalando un camino. Demelza lo siguió con ojos entrecerrados. Su cintura era estrecha y la piel se tornaba más clara a medida que sus ojos se dirigían más al sur, menos bronceada. Avergonzada, Demelza miró la sábanas bajo su trasero un momento, salteado la parte que quería realmente ver y volvió a levantar la vista para observar sus piernas. Sus fuertes muslos y pantorrillas también cubiertas de vello oscuro. Demelza miró rápidamente su cara de nuevo. Aún dormía. Ella cerró los ojos, para juntar coraje. Cuando los volvió a abrir fijó su mirada en su abdomen y volvió a seguir el rastro oscuro, pero esta vez no desvió la mirada. Demelza lo vio. La base cubierta de vello también, yacía lánguido entre el ápice de sus piernas. Se suponía que debía causarle aprensión, vergüenza, pero ahora que lo había visto solo le causaba curiosidad. Demelza acercó un poco su rostro para observarlo mejor, inclinando su cuerpo sobre la cama. ¿Adonde se suponía que iba eso?... ¿Y cómo iba a entrar? Sin darse cuenta, Demelza apoyó una rodilla sobre el colchón y Ross emitió un gruñido al moverse la cama bajo su peso. De prisa y con la cara más colorada que las frutillas que había plantado junto a la cerca, Demelza casi que tiró el ladrillo sobre el colchón. Tuvo suerte de que no cayera sobre él, y lo volvió a cubrir con las mantas. Demelza se quedó de pie consternada junto a la cama observándolo. Ross aún no se había despertado pero su respiración parecía más agitada que antes. Luego de un momento un sonido volvió a salir de sus labios, estaba volviendo en sí. "Ross… Ross." Demelza dijo junto a su oído. "Ross, tuviste un accidente, ya estás en casa ahora. Descansa un poco más." Si él la escuchó o no ella no lo supo, pero Ross volvió a respirar normalmente y pareció calmarse. Demelza, sin saber muy bien qué hacer y aún avergonzada por lo que había hecho, se acomodó a su lado, apoyó su cabeza en la almohada con cuidado de no tocarlo, y ella también se quedó dormida.

* * *

NA: Este fue un capítulo capítulo corto porque es continuación del anterior, o primera parte del que sigue...

En fin, espero que les esté gustando esta historia y siempre gracias por leer!


	9. Chapter 9

Ross se despertó aturdido, con un dolor punzante en la cabeza. No sabía adonde estaba, ya era de noche. No estaba en su habitación, la cama en la que estaba acostado era demasiado cómoda y mullida y tenía pesadas mantas subidas hasta el cuello. Alguien susurró a su lado, eso era lo que lo había despertado. Solo entonces se dio cuenta del peso sobre su hombro. Ross abrió más los ojos y trató de mirar a su lado, la noche sin luna era oscura y las cortinas estaban cerradas, la única luz era la proveniente de las llamas moribundas en la chimenea. Gracias ella Ross pudo ver el contorno de tela dorada que yacía a su lado. Era el vestido de la Señorita Demelza. Su atuendo de trabajo, el vestido amarillo que solía ponerse para arar el campo o atender a los animales. Ross levantó más la cabeza observando la habitación en donde se encontraba, solo una vez había estado allí antes pero no se había olvidado, estaba en la habitación de su ama. De a poco, su mente se fue aclarando y pudo recordar lo que había sucedido, la tormenta que los sorprendió en los páramos y el fuerte rayo que cayó y asustó a los animales y la cabra que salió corriendo disparando a toda velocidad hacia el acantilado. Y el corriendo tras ella, sabiendo el cariño de la Señorita por ese animal, imaginándose lo triste que se pondría si algo le pasaba. Y después, nada. Algo le había sucedido, supuso. Ross estiró su cuerpo bajo las sábanas y se quedó inmóvil inmediatamente, sorprendido. Primero porque Garrick, que al parecer estaba durmiendo junto a la chimenea, se despertó al sentir su movimiento y fue a pararse a su lado, acercando su nariz y olfateando su rostro. Demelza también, al él moverse, había murmurado algo incoherente en sus sueños y había enterrado su rostro aún más en su cuello. Pero lo que más le había sorprendido fue que al mover sus piernas se había dado cuenta de que no tenía ropa puesta. Estaba completamente desnudo, como Dios lo trajo al mundo, en la cama de la Señorita Demelza y ella dormía a su lado.

Garrick lo sobresaltó dándole un lengüetazo en la mejilla. "Shhh…" le dijo al perro. La cabeza le dolía terriblemente. "Vuelve a dormir, Garrick." - susurró en la oscuridad. Garrick lamió su rostro de nuevo pero le hizo caso y volvió a acomodarse junto al fuego sin despertar a la Señorita Demelza. Ross, sin saber que hacer, permaneció despierto unos minutos más, sin querer volver a moverse en caso de que la joven se despertara, pero después de un rato cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido de nuevo.

Demelza despertó unas horas después. El fuego se había apagado completamente y sentía frío en su cuerpo que estaba sobre las mantas. Demelza levantó su cabeza bruscamente, no sabía cómo, pero había ido a parar sobre su sirviente. Su cuerpo casi pegado al suyo, la cabeza escondida bajo su barbilla en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro del muchacho. Demelza se sentó sobre el colchón y él pareció hablar entre sueños, pero no despertó. Con cuidado, se bajó de la cama y fue hacia la ventana a espiar detrás de la cortina. Las nubes aún cubrían los campos y escondían los primeros débiles rayos del sol de diciembre. Los campos estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de escarcha y a excepción de alguna que otra gallina que caminaba picoteando el suelo aquí y allá, todo era quietud y tranquilidad. Todo lo opuesto a lo que ella sentía. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Se había quedado dormida junto a un hombre en su cama. Un hombre que además estaba sin vestimenta bajo las mantas. Cuando despertó, por un momento antes de recuperar la conciencia, había sentido su mejilla descansando sobre la coronilla de su cabeza y ella se había sentido en paz y serena. Por un instante… la imagen del cuerpo que escondían las mantas se dibujó en su mente… ¿Pero que estaba haciendo? Realmente debería dejar de pensar en tonterías, Prudie tenía razón. ¡Judas! Que sermón le daría si se enterara. Y pensando en eso, debería ir a despertar a Jinny también. Demelza se acercó al muchacho, Garrick se despertó y movió la cola junto al hogar. "Shhh… no hagas ruido, Garrick. Solo quiero controlar su temperatura." Bajo la tenue luz Demelza pudo observar que la piel de Ross ya había vuelto tener su bronceado natural y tras rozar su frente suavemente con sus dedos, también comprobó que su temperatura era normal. Luego de cubrirlo bien con las mantas de nuevo y avivar un poco el fuego, Demelza lo dejo solo en su habitación. Ross abrió un ojo y la vio salir.

Afortunadamente Prudie no se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido esa noche en Nampara, aunque nada realmente había sucedido, trató de convencerse Demelza. Para cuando su dama de compañía despertó, Jinny se había ido a acompañarlo a Jim a su casa, al parecer sobreviviría, y Demelza ya estaba preparando el desayuno. Jud apareció cuando de la cocina comenzó a salir aroma a pan recién horneado. Fue Prudie la que se ofreció a ir a ver a Ross. "Iré a ver si el muchacho se despertó, le llevaré algo de ropa de su habitación". ¿Se habría despertado? Cuando Demelza lo dejó parecía estar bien, solo dormido. Su respiración era normal. Esperaba que se encontrara bien, cuando despertara debería agradecerle por haber salvado a Blanquita y pedirle que la próxima vez no pusiera en riesgo su propia vida por el ganado. Demelza podría vivir sin su cabra, sin el… Bueno, el era parte fundamental de su hogar. "Ya está despierto. Sano como un roble, hierva mala nunca muere…"

"¡Prudie! No digas esas cosas… le llevaré el desayuno."

"Aguarda un momento, dale tiempo para que se arregle." Le dijo Prudie.

Un momento después Demelza estaba entrando en su habitación con una bandeja con una taza, la tetera, un par de rodajas de pan caliente, manteca y mermelada. Por la tarde le haría el pastel que tanto le gustaba. "Pensé que no querría tomar leche de cabra esta mañana, aunque le haría bien." – dijo al entrar. Ross le sonrió y se acomodó contra el respaldo. Era tan extraño verlo allí, en la cama en la que ella dormía todas las noches.

"Tiene razón, hoy no se me antoja." Le respondió el mientras la Señorita depositaba la bandeja sobre sus piernas y, tras vacilar un momento, se sentó en el borde de la cama.

"¿Cómo se siente?"

"Estaré bien. Debo agradecerle, Señorita…"

"Oh no. Soy yo la que debo agradecerle, por haber salvado a los animales y especialmente a Blanquita…"

"Es mi traba…"

"… Pero, por favor, la próxima vez, no se ponga usted en peligro." Demelza miró la mano del muchacho que descansaba sobre las mantas, cerca de donde ella había apoyado la suya. Despacio, con un movimiento casi imperceptible, ella tocó sus dedos. "Que sería de esta casa sin usted… que haría yo sin usted..." Dijo en voz muy baja y mirándolo a los ojos. Ross también, movió sus dedos al contacto de su mano.

"Se las arreglaría." Dijo sonriendo, porque sabía que era así. Ella se podía encargar de la casa, de los animales, de los campos y de sus inquilinos sin su ayuda. Fue entonces que Demelza tomó con fuerza toda su mano, sus dedos entrelazados, y le sonrió también.

"¡Señorita Demelza!" Escucharon que Prudie llamaba, y se soltaron rápidamente.

"Debo ir a ver a los animales, Jim está enfermo también y no creo que venga hoy."

"Estaré abajo en un momento…"

"No sea tonto, muchacho. Debe descansar. Tome su desayuno y quédese en cama hoy. A Jud no le hará mal trabajar por un día."

Ross le hizo caso a la Señorita, al menos en una parte. Pero luego de tomar su desayuno bajaría a ayudarle.

Cuando Demelza bajo a la sala se encontró con una sorpresa. Francis la estaba esperando.

"Francis… ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Demelza" Francis se le acercó y besó su mano, la mano que aún le cosquilleaba por haberla entrelazado con la del muchacho hace tan solo un momento. Demelza la retiró de sus labios rápidamente.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" repitió. Solo entonces, cuando Francis enderezó su espalda frente a ella, pudo ver la mirada de tristeza en sus ojos. Generalmente alegre y simpático, a Francis siempre se le notaba fácilmente cuando algo le preocupaba. "¿Qué ocurre, Francis?"

"Vine a ver como estabas, después de la tormenta de ayer. Si todo estaba en orden…"

"Si, bueno… todo está en orden ahora. Pero, a ti, ¿qué te ocurre?"

Francis la miró por un momento, sus ojos azules vidriosos parecían perforar su alma, siempre había sido así con el.

"Tuvimos un incidente ayer en la tormenta. El ganado estaba pastando cerca de un acantilado cuando se desató el temporal. Un rayo cayó cerca y asustó a los animales, la mayoría cayó al vacío."

"¡Judas!" Demelza se llevó la mano a la boca.

"Perdimos más de cien cabezas que ahora se están pudriendo en una playa cerca de Trenwith. Todo el ganado... Tu tío cree que es mi culpa y Elizabeth tuvo un ataque de nervios y esta en cama desde ayer…. Yo, solo quería saber que tu estabas a salvo. Tus animales…"

"Están bien. Todos."… Ross los salvó. Quiso añadir, pero no dijo nada. "¿Por qué Charles cree que es tu culpa?"

"Porque yo estaba cuidando de los animales junto con otros dos hombres."

Demelza jamás hubiera pensado en Francis como un buen pastor, pero supuso que no lo conocía tan bien después de todo. "Estoy segura que no fue tu culpa." Lo consoló acariciando su brazo.

"Tu siempre tuviste fe en mi… me gustaría…. Me gustaría…." Cualquier cosa que fuera lo que a Francis le gustaría Demelza no quería oírlo.

"Ven, siéntate. Te prepararé un té." Lo interrumpió empujándolo para que se sentara en uno de los sillones junto al fuego. Luego de un momento Demelza colocó una taza de té en sus manos. "Tengo que ver a los animales," – dijo – "espérame e iré contigo a ver a mi tío. A ver si puedo ayudar en algo." Francis le sonrió dulcemente "Gracias, Demelza." Y allí lo dejó, sentado en su sala.

Ross ya había terminado de tomar su desayuno cuando escuchó a la Señorita Demelza hablando con Jud por la ventana. La cabeza aún le dolía, pero no tanto como para no poder levantarse. Ross los espió un momento desde el primer piso, ese bueno para nada de Jud no sería de ninguna ayuda. Descalzo y en solo la camisa y pantalones que Prudie le había llevado un rato antes, salió de la habitación para ir a ayudar a la Señorita.

Francis se puso de pie cuando escuchó pisadas bajando las escaleras. La taza y el platito que Demelza le había dado temblaron en su mano cuando vio al hombre que apareció en la sala. A Francis le tomó un momento acordarse de quien era. Lo había visto antes, cuando había ido a buscar a Demelza para ir a la fiesta meses atrás. Si le había parecido un pobre diablo entonces ahora le parecía un pordiosero.

"¡Por Dios! ¡Vístase, hombre. Hay damas en la casa!" Ross se miró su atuendo por un segundo, no era extraño que el anduviera solo en camisa cuando estaba en la casa. "Y ¿qué es lo que hacía en el piso de arriba? Ese no es lugar para un sirviente que atiende el ganado, ¡Debe respetar cual es su lugar en esta casa!"

Ross ya había tenido suficiente. "Aquí vivo yo y puedo hacer lo que me plazca. ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Acaso vino a molestar a Demelza de nuevo?"

"¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme de esa forma?! Y como se atreve a hablar de su ama de forma tan irrespetuosa… ¿Quién se piensa que es usted para darse esos aires? ¡No es más que un sirviente! Hablaré con Demelza sobre esto. Esto no se quedará así, no es apropiado que una joven respetable viva con un canalla como usted…"

En ese instante Ross cruzó la sala en solo dos grandes pasos y lo tomó por la solapas de su chaqueta. La taza que Francis sostenía en su mano cayó al piso y se rompió en mil pedazos. Ross lo sujetaba con fuerza, Francis solo veía furia en sus ojos, pero eso no lo acobardó.

"Oh, si. Sé que eres un canalla. ¿Crees que no he escuchado los rumores sobre ti en el pueblo? ¿Crees que te dejaré arruinarla? Que dejaré que pongas tus mugrientas manos en su fortuna…"

"No me importa su fortuna…" Dijo Ross entre dientes.

"No me digas… ¿Y qué te importa entonces?" Un fuego pasó por la mirada de Ross que no pasó desapercibido al otro hombre – "¡Oh, vaya! No lo creo… estás enamorado de ella." Ross lo sujetó con más apremio pero Francis luchó por liberarse de sus manos, una torcida sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Ross lo dejó ir.

"¡Ja!" La risa burlona resonó en la sala "Lo estás… Ni en tu sueños muchacho, ella jamás querrá nada con un pobre diablo como tú. Tu mera presencia en esta casa es un insulto a su buen nombre, ya me encargaré de ello. No tienes derecho ni a mirarla…"

"Y usted tampoco." Atinó a decir Ross. La sonrisa desapareció de los labios del joven Chynoweth.

"Quizás no, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia. Ella se merece algo mejor, mil veces mejor que tú de seguro. Demelza no caería tan bajo… Escúchame, si ella te importa en algo como dices, entonces vete. No la conviertas en el chisme del pueblo, sabes que ella está fuera de tu alcance…"

Ross se quedó inmóvil y no llegó responder porque Demelza entró justo en la sala, con el dobladillo del vestido embarrado y las mejillas coloradas. Francis volvió a tomar asiento junto al hogar, observando cada movimiento del otro hombre. Demelza, sin saber lo que había pasado entre ellos, se sorprendió al ver a Ross levantado.

"¡Sr. Poldark!" – dijo, de repente llamarlo Ross o muchacho frente a Francis no le parecía apropiado – "¿Qué hace levantado? Debería estar descansando. Vaya a su habitación, ya le diré a Prudie que le lleve el almuerzo cuando sea la hora. Si no fuera por el mis animales habrían corrido la misma suerte que los de mi tío." - añadió en dirección a Francis. - "Subiré a cambiarme y nos iremos en un momento."

Ross la observó subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. Hubiera sido mejor si no se hubiese levantado.

Cuando Demelza regresó a Nampara ya había anochecido. El día en Trenwith había sido frustrante y agotador. No solo el ganado de su tío se había perdido, si no también el de muchos de sus inquilinos. Solían sacar a pastar a todos los animales de la hacienda de Trenwith juntos, Francis era quien supuestamente debía supervisar que todo estuviera en orden. Pero, según había dicho su tío que le habían contado los otros pastores, Francis no estaba allí cuando empezó la tormenta. En defensa de Francis, y eso le había dicho Demelza a su tío, aunque hubiera estado allí no habría podido hacer mucho frente a una estampida de un centenar de animales, pero aún así, Charles estaba furioso con su yerno. Ahora además de la pérdida de cabezas tendría que pagarle a sus arrendatarios lo que habían perdido y sabe el diablo de donde sacarían el dinero, le había dicho. Elizabeth, que supuestamente estaba en cama con un ataque de nervios, bajó al salón a la hora del té como si nada hubiera sucedido. Abrazó a Demelza y la hizo poner su mano sobre su redonda barriga para que sintiera moverse al bebé, luego empezó a hacer planes para Navidad e insistió en que Demelza debía pasar Noche Buena con ellos también. Todo bajo la agria mirada de la Tía Agatha, que la observaba como fuera atolondrada. Quizás era el embarazo pero realmente no sabía ubicarse. Demelza tuvo que ayudar a su tío a calmar a sus hacendados, unos cuántos pedían la cabeza de Francis también, pero al terminar el día los ánimos se habían calmado y Demelza se dispuso a volver a casa. Francis la alcanzó cuando estaba esperando que le trajeran su caballo.

"Demelza… gracias por haber venido y por ayudarme con tu tío."

"Oh, no fue nada. Para eso es la familia, supongo. Solo… solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez. No te ausentes, habla con tus trabajadores…"

"Debes creer que soy un inútil."

"Sabes que no creo eso. Esto es nuevo para ti, tu no creciste en una granja ni te encargaste antes de una hacienda… ya te acostumbrarás."

"No estoy muy seguro… me pregunto que habría sido de mi si hubiera tenido que hacerme cargo de tu granja…"

Demelza se volvió incómoda hacia Morena y le acarició la cabeza, el lacayo se la había traído. "No tiene sentido pensar en eso."

"No, supongo que no. Aunque me pregunto quién será digno de ti…. Debes, debes buscar a un hombre que esté a tu altura…"

"Francis, ¿porqué dices esas cosas? Eso no es de tu incumbencia… y es lo último que tengo en mi mente, te lo aseguro."

"Solo me preocupa tu bienestar… ese hombre que vive contigo, debes correrlo. Jud y Prudie es una cosa, incluso el joven Carter y tu sirvienta de cocina. Pero ese hombre… no debes dejar que nadie piense mal de ti si quieres encontrar un buen esposo…"

"¡Francis!" - Exclamó furiosa – "Te repito, lo que yo haga con mi vida ya no es asunto tuyo. Vete adentro, cuida a tu esposa. Yo me puedo cuidar sola." Le dijo y montó su caballo.

Demelza se dejo caer sobre una silla en la cocina de Nampara. Prudie le había dejado la cena sobre la mesa, cubierta con una servilleta. Por la pinta que tenía la comida dedujo Jinny tampoco había ido a trabajar por la tarde. Esperaba que Jim no hubiera empeorado de nuevo. Estaba cansada y enojada con Francis. ¿Qué derecho tenía a decirle esas cosas? A entrometerse en su vida. Ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, no le importaba lo que dijera la gente, lo que pensara él. Demelza tenía hambre, pero no quería comer lo que había preparado Prudie. Recordó que esa mañana iba a hacer un pastel de manzanas para el muchacho, quizás todavía tuviera tiempo de hacerlo. Demelza fue a su habitación ver como estaba.

Ross había pasado la mayor parte del día en su habitación. El golpe en la cabeza le había dejado un chichón en la frente que se había vuelto color violeta y aún le dolía, pero afortunadamente no tenía ninguna otra secuela. Jud le había contado lo que había sucedido, como se había caído y como la Señorita lo había salvado. Como él y Jim los habían encontrado, la Señorita rodeándolo con sus brazos para que no le diera hipotermia por el frío y la lluvia. Ross no había podido dejar de pensar en ella. Era algo que hacía habitualmente, pero esta vez era distinto, ahora alguien más también lo sabía. El estúpido de Francis Chynoweth se había dado cuenta enseguida. Que él la amaba. También pensó en lo que le dijo, que ella se merecía algo mejor, mucho mejor. Tenía razón. El era un pobre sirviente y no tenía nada para ofrecerle… y que ella nunca se fijaría en el. De eso Ross no estaba tan seguro, no compartiendo tanto tiempo como lo habían hecho en los últimos meses, no cuando la noche anterior habían dormido en la misma cama… pero ella no lo amaba, de eso sí estaba seguro. Ella estaba enamorada del joven Francis, eso estaba claro. Cada vez que venía ella bailaba como una tonta a su alrededor, y el hacía lo que quería con ella. Por todo lo fuerte, inteligente y capaz que era, cuando se trataba de ese hombre se convertía en la chiquilla tonta que el había creído que era cuando recién la conoció. Y siempre terminaba igual, siempre la lastimaba. Seguramente en cualquier momento llegaría llorando por como la habían tratado en "Trenwith".

Alguien golpeó la puerta.

Al parecer la Señorita ya había regresado, la encontró en la puerta de su habitación con el elegante vestido que se había puesto para ir a visitar a su familia y sosteniendo una vela.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?"

"¿Yo? Bien, sobreviviré. ¿Y usted? ¿Cómo le fue con su familia?" dijo altivo.

Demelza levantó los hombros, realmente no quería pensar más ni en Francis, ni en Elizabeth, ni en el resto de su familia "Como siempre… escuche, tengo algo de apetito e iba a hacer un pastel de manzanas. Pensé que quizás podría acompañarme, si es que se siente bien… le quiero agradecer por lo que hizo."

"No tiene nada que agradecerme, ya le dije, es mi trabajo…" Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decirse, la luz de la vela hacía resaltar sus ojos verdes. Si había vuelto triste o enojada, ella no lo demostraba. Luego de un momento le regaló una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa y pastel de manzanas, no había forma de que se pudiera negar.

"Iré en un momento." Dios, se iría al infierno.

Cuando se apareció en la cocina Demelza ya había preparado la masa para el pastel y estaba comenzando a pelar las manzanas. Ross se ofreció a ayudarle, pero ella lo corrió y lo hizo sentar en la mesa, aún debía descansar. La Señorita le contó lo que había sucedido a los animales de su tío y de los demás granjeros, de seguro sería todo un escándalo. Ella no lo había dicho muy claramente, pero a Ross le dio la sensación de que Francis era el culpable. Ese cobarde, venir a buscarla a ella para que intercediera ante su tío por el, realmente no tenía cara. Pero aún así ella lo defendía. "Francis no hubiera podido hacer nada aún si hubiese estado allí." – dijo con firmeza. No queriendo hablar más del bendito Francis, Ross había tomado uno de los periódicos y había comenzado a leer, ya podía comprender lo que decían claramente, aunque le costaba un poco cuando tenía que leer en voz alta.

"No debe esforzar la vista."

"Estoy bien." Le dijo él. Demelza encendió un par de velas más y las colocó sobre la mesa.

"Entonces lea en voz alta para que nos enteremos todos." Ross le sonrió y comenzó a leer las noticias que venían desde Londres mientras ella terminaba de armar el pastel y lo metía en el horno. Luego se lavó las manos, se quitó el delantal y fue a sentarse junto a el.

Ross siguió leyendo. A veces algunas palabras le costaban más que otras y la Señorita las leía lentamente para que las comprendiera. Pronto el aroma a manzanas y canela inundó la cocina y a el se le hizo agua la boca. Demelza estaba sentada muy cerca, leyendo lo que el leía por sobre su hombro. Esto era todo lo que ella quería, la paz de su hogar. Sin complicaciones, sin tener que aparentar. El muchacho leía cada vez con más confianza, su voz grave era apacible y agradable de escuchar. Demelza se había acercado más a él para poder ayudarlo con una palabra particularmente complicada y allí se habían quedado, sus cuerpos casi pegados. Sin darse cuenta, Demelza apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, Ross continuó leyendo. Ella giró su cabeza, su nariz casi tocando su rostro. Tímidamente, apoyó sus labios sobre su mejilla. Ross paró de leer. Demelza lo besó nuevamente en la mejilla y sobre el chichón que tenía en la frente. Ross se dio vuelta sobre el banco lentamente y luego de mirar sus ojos por un instante la atrajo hacia el. Sus labios fundiéndose con los del otro. El beso fue intenso, sus cuerpos pegados. Demelza abrió la boca para respirar y el aprovechó para invadirla con su lengua, acariciándola. Ella emitió un gemido y un instante después Ross se apartó de ella.

"No…" dijo el. Demelza intentó acercarse a sus labios de nuevo pero él la mantuvo apartada por el brazo. Respirando agitado, se puso de pie.

"No." Repitió – "Esto no está bien." Demelza sentía su corazón palpitar rápido a punto de salir de su pecho. El beso había encendido todos sus sentidos, nunca se había sentido así.

"¿Qué… qué es lo que no está bien?"

"Esto. Usted no quiere hacer esto."

"Si, si quiero." Dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

"No. Usted no puede, no debe… ya suficiente habladurías hay…"

"¿Qué importa lo que digan?"

"Debería importarle. No debe manchar su reputación si quiere encontrar un esposo…"

"¿Un esposo?" - dijo incrédula ¿de qué estaba hablando? ¿Por qué el también estaba hablando de eso?

"… alguien que se haga cargo de la casa…"

Demelza se puso de pie también, y lo miró con los ojos llenos de odio. El tampoco la creía capaz de encargarse de la hacienda sola. Para el también ella era solo una chiquilla esperando que llegara un hombre que se hiciera cargo de todos sus pesares. ¿Cómo podría haber sido tan estúpida? ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que él era distinto, que él la entendía, que la conocía?

"Un esposo… ya veo. Eso es todo lo que se espera de mi, eso es todo lo que soy capaz de hacer, para lo único que sirvo…"

"No, no quise decir…"

"Váyase."

"Demel…"

"Vuelva a su habitación, Señor Poldark."

Ross desapareció en la oscuridad de la casa. Demelza sacó el pastel del horno pero nadie lo comió. Esa noche tomó una decisión. No había nada allí para ella…

Al día siguiente Demelza partió hacia Londres.

* * *

NA: Muchas gracias por leer y dejar likes y comentarios!  
Espero que les esté gustando esta fic. Este capítulo es algo así como un punto de inflexión, un cambio en la historia. ¿Qué encontrará Demelza en Londres? Nos enteraremos en el próximo capítulo...  
Tambien tuve un poco de inspiración para la historia del ganado de la película Far From the Madding Crowd, se las recomiendo!


	10. Chapter 10

7 MESES DESPUES...

Ross se encontraba en la taberna junto a Mark Daniel y su hermano Paul bebiendo unas cervezas luego de una larga jornada trabajando en la mina. Había tenido suerte de que lo contrataran a poco de comenzado el año. Desde entonces otra de las minas de la zona había cerrado y decenas de familias se habían quedado sin sustento. Su amigo Mark le había avisado inmediatamente cuando en Leisure el capitán estaba pensando en contratar más hombres, Ross hacía unas semanas que estaba sin empleo. No lo habían corrido de esa última granja como de las otras, la Señorita había dejado instrucciones para que todos siguieran trabajando durante su ausencia, pero él había decidido irse. No podía quedarse allí, no después de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche. A la Señorita Demelza no la había vuelto a ver. Temprano al día siguiente se había ido al pueblo a poner las cosas en orden y dejar la orden a su banquero de que se encargara de pagar los sueldos a sus empleados y allí se había quedado esa noche invitada por el Sr. Pascoe a cenar con él y su hija mientas que Prudie había vuelto a Nampara a empacar sus cosas. Ross vio llegar el carruaje mientras revisaba los cultivos y se acercó con prisa a la casa pensando que su ama volvía en el, pero solo su dama de compañía descendió con un agrio gesto en su rostro. Juntando coraje, porque eso no era algo que el hubiera hecho habitualmente, le preguntó a Prudie sobre la Señorita. La vieja resopló como un caballo y lo miró consternada.

"Esa niña a perdido la cabeza. Mire que irse así, de un día para el otro sin haberlo planeado y solo por un capricho..."

"¿Cómo? ¿Irse adonde?"

"A Londres." Fue Ross quien la miró sorprendido entonces.

"Pero... ¿Porqué?" Ross vaciló al preguntar. Después de todo, el sabía conocer cuál era la respuesta.

"No lo sé. De seguro su vista de ayer a Trenwith tuvo algo que ver, ese mocoso bueno para nada de Francis..." - Prudie se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que había hablado de más - "Ella dice que quiere ir a visitar a una amiga, la que conoció en la fiesta hace algunos meses, pero ese no es motivo suficiente para irse tan de golpe. Ven muchacho, ayúdame a llevar el baúl arriba así puedo empacar."

"¿No vendrá ella a hacerlo?"

"No, ella ya no volverá."

Ross sabía perfectamente bien porque ella no volvería, no quería verlo a él. Lo de la noche anterior había sido una gran equivocación, aunque todavía no estaba seguro cuál exactamente había sido el error. Si el beso o haberla rechazado cuando ella quería seguir besándolo. Lo que él había dicho después, eso de seguro había sido un gran error. Sobre todo porque no era eso lo que el pensaba de ella, el sabía cuán capaz era. Pero ese estúpido Francis Chynoweth tenía razón en lo que le había dicho. Ross no había podido dejar de pensar en ello en todos esos meses, ni tampoco había podido dejar de pensar en Demelza y el sabor de sus labios en los suyos. Ella era en lo primero que pensaba en la mañana y lo último en que pensaba por las noches, Y en lo que pensaba mientras trabajaba en la oscuridad de la mina.

"¡Ey, Ross!" Mark le dio un codazo. Margaret Vosper acababa de entrar a la taberna. "¿Cuándo le darás una oportunidad? Sigue loca por ti. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

Ross puso los ojos en blanco y bebió de un trago lo que quedaba en su vaso.

"Creo que ya me voy."

"Eres un tonto Ross Poldark." Ross palmeó a Mark en la espalda y estrechó la mano de Paul.

"Nos vemos mañana."

Salió al húmedo aire del verano. Los días eran largos y el sol todavía no se escondía tras el mar. Caminó lentamente hacia su casa, los días así le hacían recordar los vividos el pasado verano. Tras la partida de la Señorita, él tampoco había querido quedarse allí. Con su sueldo, había pedido permiso a Pascoe y a ¡Jud! Para contratar a dos de los niños Martin para que fueran a ayudar a Jim con los campos, el los supervisaría de tanto en tanto, le había dicho al banquero. Y así lo había hecho durante todo ese tiempo, pero sentía que no era correcto quedarse en Nampara. No cuando Demelza estaba enojada con él, tan enojada como para irse de su propia casa y eso no estaba bien. Pero Ross se había ido ese diciembre y ella no había vuelto. Poco después había conseguido el trabajo en Leisure y con lo que tenía ahorrado, más la ayuda del Sr. Pascoe que lo había respaldado con su palabra de que Ross era un hombre decente y trabajador, había podido alquilar una pequeña casa respetable en las afueras de Sawle. La vivienda era angosta con dos plantas. Solo una pequeña sala abajo junto a la cocina y arriba apenas una habitación. Pero tenía un pequeño jardín adelante en donde crecían flores silvestres y por una callecita se podía acceder al patio de atrás adonde Ross había plantado algunas hortalizas. El alquiler, que en cualquier otro momento de su vida hubiera sido prohibitivo, era solo una pequeña fracción de lo que ganaba en la mina. Ross era tributario, lo que significaba que su sueldo dependía del cobre que él lograra sacar de la veta que tenía asignada y se correspondía a un porcentaje de su venta. Había mucho más mineral ahí abajo, estaba seguro. Pero el dueño no quería arriesgarse, y el capitán no era lo suficientemente persuasivo con los inversores como para que ellos cambiaran de opinión. Si se decidieran a perseguir otras vetas podrían emplear más trabajadores y así aliviar la pobreza entre los mineros desempleados, pero por supuesto que eso no le importaba a nadie. En esto también pensaba Ross, en que la Señorita tenía intención de ayudarlos, quizás era la única de su clase a la que realmente le importaba lo que pasara con la gente, pero por su culpa se había ido. Y por eso el se sentía culpable. Cuando terminó de cenar se sentó junto a la ventana y bajo la luz de una vela comenzó a leer su libro. Ross sabía leer y escribir perfectamente en ese entonces, practicaba todas las noches y en cualquier momento que tuviera libre. Antes de irse de Nampara con el baúl de la Señorita, Prudie le había dicho que su ama le había indicado que había dejado algo en el primer cajón del aparador que se había caído sobre ella meses atrás para él. Ignorando lo que sucedía en realidad, Prudie no vio nada raro en ello, pero a Ross se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y cuando la mujer se fue se apresuró en abrir el cajón. Allí encontró un paquete envuelto en papel y sujeto con un cordel del que estaba enganchado un pequeño papel, Ross lo leyó con manos temblorosas "Ross, para que sigas practicando tus letras. Feliz Navidad, Demelza."

El día siguiente empezó como cualquier otro. Ross se dirigió a la taberna para tomar algo antes de dirigirse a la mina, iba distraído y no notó el caminar preocupado de los otros mineros a su alrededor. Cuando entró al León Rojo todo era un gran bullicio. Ross se acercó a la mesa de los Daniel empujando entre la gente, su vaso de ron ya lo estaba esperando. "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó al sentarse.

"¿No has oído? Han vendido Leisure."

"¿En serio? Pensé que la junta de inversores manejaba todo."

"Pues yo no se nada de ninguna junta. Henshawe y el Capitán Tregirls están con el nuevo propietario ahora, se rumorea que va a cerrar."

"¿Quién compraría una mina para cerrarla?" preguntó Ross. Eso no tenía sentido. "Quizás el nuevo dueño tenga más sentido común y asigne más vetas para explorar."

"¿Tu crees?"

"Es lo que yo haría." Aseguro Ross.

"Pues no eres tu el que decide, y a estos ricachones nunca les importa la gente. Así empezó en Reath, antes de que la cerraran. Te lo digo, dentro de dos semanas estaremos todos de patitas en la calle." Dijo Paul. Ross bebió su ron, era lo único que faltaba. Que la mina hubiera sido comprada por otro idiota que no supiera nada de minería.

Luego de unos minutos el alboroto aún no se había calmado en la taberna. Cuando Henshawe y Tregirls al fin llegaron ya eran pasadas las diez. "¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ¿No tienen trabajo que hacer?"

"¿Qué ha pasado Henshawe?" "Si, queremos saber." "¿Van a cerrar?" preguntaron voces en la taberna.

"No ahora pero la mina estará cerrada para fin de año… que ineptitud." Espetó el capitán Tregirls, claramente disgustado. "Tholly…" - intentó callarlo Henshawe.- "Todo seguirá como hasta ahora, el… nuevo dueño, no tiene intención de cerrar…" "No vale su intención, están condenados. Es mala suerte…"

"¡Tholly!"

"¿Qué es lo que sucede, Tholly?" "Si, díganos Capitán."

Antes de que el viejo pudiera contestar, Henshawe continuó. "… Tholly ya no será más el Capitán de la mina… el nuevo dueño decidió que no toleraría su… afilada lengua. Así que lo que les aconsejo es que todos vayan a trabajar. Por ahora esa será la única novedad. Por la tarde… 'el dueño' irá a Leisure a inspeccionar la mina, más vale que los encuentre a todos trabajando y tengan cuidado con lo que dicen, no tiene paciencia para impertinencias."

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos y lentamente salieron de la taberna rumbo a Leisure, a nadie le caía muy bien Tholly. Irrespetuoso y de lengua larga, Ross pensaba que era un terrible capitán que se conformaba con tener lleno su bolsillo para gastarlo en alcohol y le importaba muy poco el resto de los trabajadores y no sabía cómo persuadir a los inversores para que, no solo empezaran nuevas búsquedas, si no también para que mejoraran las condiciones de seguridad de los mineros.

"¡Ross!" Henshawe lo llamó detrás de la fila de hombres preocupados que caminaban junto a los acantilados cuando estaban cerca de llegar a la mina. "¿Podrías venir un momento a la oficina?"

Henshawe era el encargado de la mina. De varias. Era un hombre amable de mediana edad y clase media que tenía a su cargo la supervisión de varias minas de la región. El encargado no estaba todo el tiempo en la mina como el Capitán y su función era actuar como intermediario entre el Capitán y los inversores cuando era necesario. A los propietarios generalmente no les gustaba tratar directamente con la persona que se pasaba el día entero bajo tierra o a veces les gustaba tener una segunda opinión acerca de alguna cuestión. Ross lo podía entender, Henshawe era mucho más presentable que Tholly Tregirls.

"Ross, toma asiento."

"¿Es verdad lo que dijo antes? ¿El nuevo dueño no cerrará?" Ross no lo había creído en un primer momento, pero aún así siempre estaba la duda, más cuando todo el mundo tenía la sospecha aún cuando les habían dicho que no.

"No, lejos de eso. Creo que encontrarán que… 'el nuevo dueño' es muy distinto a lo que se espera del propietario de una mina."

"Son todos iguales según mi experiencia ¿Acaso no despidió a Tholly?"

Henshawe suspiró entretenido. "Ya sabes cómo es Tholly. No fue despedido, el fue muy insolente y renunció… 'el propietario' solo aceptó su renuncia muy rápidamente. Aunque su comisión fue justa, no creo que Tholly Tregirls se hubiera llevado bien con el nuevo dueño."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de distinto ese hombre? Parece que a ti te cae bien."

"Estoy intrigado, eso es todo." Dijo con una sonrisa enigmática que Ross no comprendía. "Ross, no te llamé para hablar del nuevo propietario solamente. Cómo te habrás dado cuenta estamos faltos de un Capitán…" Ross lo miró intrigado, acaso le estaba pidiendo que el… - "Tendrás más responsabilidades y deberás dejar tu veta, pero el sueldo es mayor de lo que ganarías en el mejor de los meses. Esta será tu oficina, deberás hacerte cargo de los trabajadores, sus horarios, de asignar los turnos y supervisar los túneles, y lidiar con 'el dueño'. Yo te ayudaré al principio, por supuesto. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te interesa?"

Ross no sabía que decir. ¿El? ¿Capitán? Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado… "¿Porqué yo?"

"¿Y por qué no?" respondió Henshawe sonriendo. "Eres listo, has trabajado en minas desde que eras pequeño, por lo que sabes del oficio. Eres respetuoso y sabes leer y escribir. No hay muchos otros candidatos que reúnan esas condiciones… Si aceptas, te presentaré como candidato esta misma tarde. 'El dueño' es quien tiene la última palabra, pero no veo que pueda objetar. Entonces, ¿Aceptas el empleo?"

Ross no lo podía creer. "Capitán Poldark" le había dicho John Henshawe al estrechar su mano. Luego habían bajado a los túneles a controlar que todo estuviera en orden para cuando viniera el nuevo dueño. Henshawe quería que fuera él quien llevara adelante la primera reunión, ya que sería él quien estaría a cargo de ahora en más y para demostrarle al propietario que conocía Wheal Leisure como la palma de su mano. A medida que pasaron las horas a Ross lo iba invadiendo cada vez más la ansiedad ¿Cómo sería ese hombre que se había deshecho de Tholly de inmediato y, según Henshawe, era tan particular? Todo estuvo dispuesto para su llegada luego de la hora del almuerzo. Ross lo esperaba en su nueva "oficina", no era más que una pequeña habitación mugrienta y con mal olor cerrada por unas tablas y con un techo de chapa adonde Tholly se sentaba a beber cerveza por las tardes. Apenas tuviera un momento tendría que limpiarla. El dueño tardó en llegar. Ross, impaciente, revisó también que todo estuviera en orden en la superficie, pero cuando el carruaje finalmente llegó el estaba adentro.

Ross escuchó los cascos de los caballos detenerse cerca y un momento después la voz de Henshawe acercándose, hablando sobre la mina y las mujeres que trabajaban sobre tierra limpiando el material. Y otra voz. Otra voz que el conocía… "Veo que no ha cambiado mucho desde los tiempos en que mi padre era el propietario…" Ross se tambaleó y casi cae sentado sobre la mesa que hacía de escritorio. Esa voz dulce y cantarina, esa misma voz que lo había atormentado todos esos meses, ese "Si, si quiero" que resonaba en su cabeza cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Ross se acercó lentamente a la puerta y espió entre las tablas. Allí estaba ella, porque era ella no había duda. Estaba de espaldas, Henshawe le señalaba los puestos de las pedreras y ambos conversaban amigablemente. Ross también observó como la miraban las mujeres de reojo, vaya sorpresa que se llevaría todo el mundo…. ¡Dios! Tholly - pensó Ross - si le había faltado el respeto lo mataría.

La puerta se abrió de repente, Ross alcanzó a dar uno pasos atrás antes que le golpeara en las narices y se quedó parado torpemente en medio de la oficina. "Por aquí, pase Señorita Carne, de seguro recuerda por donde se desciende a los túneles."

"Si, por supuesto. Cuando era pequeña solía…" Pero Demelza no terminó de contar lo que estaba por decir. Se quedó muda cuando vio quien estaba dentro de la oficina.

"Muchacho…" susurró.

"Señorita Demelza." Dijo el, capturado en su mirada.

"Ah! Le presento al Señor Poldark, Señorita. En ausencia de Tholly Tregirls, y le pido disculpas por eso nuevamente, me tomé el atrevimiento de buscar un nuevo capitán. Ross ha estado trabajando en la mina desde principios de año, es uno de nuestros mejores mineros y creo que será un gran capataz. Si usted está de acuerdo."

Pero ninguno de los dos escuchó realmente lo que Henshawe decía. Después de tantos meses, tantas cosas habían ocurrido. Su partida, precipitada y en apariencia sin motivos, había tenido que ver con el por supuesto. Con lo que había ocurrido entre ellos aquella fría noche de diciembre. Ross era la única persona en la que Demelza confiaba, y las cosas que él le había dicho luego que se besaran… Demelza había huido como un pájaro con el ala herida. Pero como era su costumbre, no dejó que lo que otra gente pensara de ella machacara su espíritu. Pronto encontró otro propósito, un proyecto a llevar a cabo. Y aquí estaba ella, casi dueña de la mina que era suya por derecho, pero que su padre había vendido. Y aquí estaba el. Su tormento, así lo había llegado a considerar durante esos meses. No importa lo que hiciera durante el día, cuán ocupada o entretenida estuviera, por las noches, cuando estaba sola a la luz de las velas, Demelza pensaba en Ross Poldark. Y en ese beso que se habían dado que la había sacudido hasta lo más profundo de su ser y que aún podía sentir arder en sus labios a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido. Demelza se había preguntado que había sido de él, Pascoe le mantenía informada de sus asuntos en Cornwall y le había escrito que el Señor Poldark había renunciado poco después de que ella se marchara. En ese momento pensó que quizás era lo mejor y tal vez ella podría volver a Nampara. Pero volver entonces hubiera significado tener que reconocer, reconocerse a sí misma, que ella se había ido por él y Demelza era muy orgullosa para eso.

"Señorita Carne." Dijo Ross en voz alta e inclinando su cabeza.

"Que coincidencia, conozco al Señor Poldark. Solía trabajar para mi antes de mi partida a Londres." Dijo ella hablándole a Henshawe. Ross no podía comprender su mirada ni el tono de su voz. ¿Estaba enojada con el? ¿Lo despreciaba?

"Entonces sabrá lo responsable y buen trabajador en que es. El se encargará de la administración de la mina día a día, y usted puede consultar con él todas las veces que lo crea necesario, todo será mucho más sencillo si ya se conocen. De seguro creerá que puede ser un gran Capitán."

"Eso ya lo veremos." Dijo ella sin mirarlo. Pues definitivamente no estaba muy contenta de verlo.

"¿Por qué no empezamos?"

Ross comenzó por invitarla a tomar asiento en la única y destartalada silla que había en la oficina, "Hay que arreglar esta oficina." Dijo en modo de disculpa y luego él y Henshawe procedieron a mostrarle los libros de la mina, las muestras de material y los planos de los túneles que se estaban explotando. Demelza escuchaba atenta, de tanto en tanto hacía alguna pregunta, todas muy pertinentes que parecían agarrar desprevenido a Henshawe por su conocimiento del funcionamiento de la industria minera. Ross intentaba no sonreír de su sorpresa.

"Me llevaré estos libros para estudiarlos con más detenimiento." – dijo ella una hora más tarde.

"Eh, si. Si así lo desea, Señorita Carne." Vaciló Henshawe. Nunca nadie miraba esos libros, y Ross no creía que Tholly fuera muy bueno llevando las cuentas, Dios sabe lo que encontraría allí. "Ahora bajaremos a los túneles."

"¿Bajar?" preguntó Henshawe visiblemente sorprendido y Ross está vez no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risilla. Henshawe no la conocía, por supuesto que ella bajaría a inspeccionar su nueva mina. "¿Cree que es necesario, Señorita Carne? ¿Trajo a un ayudante o a alguien con usted que la asista?" Ross pudo ver el cambio en el rostro de Demelza inmediatamente. Hasta entonces había sido amigable con Henshawe, pero una palabra más y Demelza pensaría cambiaría su opinión de él.

"La Señorita no tendrá ningún inconveniente en bajar e inspeccionar la mina que acaba de comprar, no tengo dudas." Dijo el encendiendo un farol y bajando por la puerta trampa que llevaba al primer nivel. "La espero abajo."

Ross descendió rápidamente la escalerilla y miró hacia arriba cuando el cuerpo de Demelza pasaba por la puerta. Su vestido de color verde oscuro era amplio, y debajo tenía varias capas de enagua, más los calzones y las medias, nada se veía mientras bajaba, pero aún así Ross observó alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la estuviera mirando inapropiadamente. Demelza bajó con cuidado la escalera, la falda se le enredaba entre las piernas y ella se sujetaba con firmeza de la madera húmeda. Cautelosamente tanteaba cada escalón y no podía ver cuántos faltaban. Ross la tomó de la cintura cuando estaba a punto de llegar. "Cuidado, el último escalón es más largo." Le dijo sosteniéndola hasta que hizo pie en la fría piedra. Y unos segundos más después.

Demelza se encontró frente a frente con el muchacho en la oscuridad de la mina. En la distancia se oía el retumbar de los picos contra la roca y la voz de los hombres trabajando. Alguien parecía estar cantando. "¿Así que ha vuelto a Cornwall?" le preguntó él.

"Siempre volveré a Cornwall, es mi hogar."

"Ha estado mucho tiempo en Londres, pensé que quizás se quedaría allí."

"No he estado solo en Londres. Tuve que viajar al continente…" ambos se separaron un poco cuando Henshawe se les unió cargando otra lámpara. "Fui a Francia a vender la propiedad que mi padre tenía allí. Y con ese dinero compré las acciones de la mina, aunque no todas. Eso también me llevó bastante tiempo."

"¿O sea que la mina no es suya solamente?"

"Lo es en su mayoría. Hay otro accionista más, minoritario. Creo que ya podemos empezar el recorrido."

Demelza no se preocupó en ensuciar su vestido tanto como lo hacía Henshawe. Resuelta, siguió a Ross a través de los túneles oscuros y llenos de agua y barro. De tanto en tanto descendían a otro nivel o se encontraban con pequeños grupos de mineros desnudos hasta la cintura abriendo las entrañas de la tierra con sus propias manos. Demelza no se echaba a atrás y los miraba a los ojos mientras él o Henshawe la presentaban como la nueva propietaria y ellos la miraban con la boca abierta. Era una vieja creencia que una mujer en una mina traería mala suerte, pero nadie podría que creer que la Señorita Demelza trajera desgracias y por suerte nadie hizo ningún comentario desubicado, solo la miraban con ojos bien abiertos o encendían velas a su paso para verla mejor. Demelza sabía distinguir las buenas vetas de las que ya se estaban agotando, "Lo llevo en la sangre" le había dicho a Henshawe cuando este hizo un comentario al respecto. A medida que el tiempo pasaba y se internaban cada vez más en el infinito laberinto como si fueran hormigas, Ross la guió en dirección sureste, hacia donde el sabía que estaba la antigua Wheal Maiden. "¿Qué hay aquí?" preguntó Demelza cuando el muchacho se detuvo en un alto recinto cerrado, rodeado por altas paredes se piedra y en donde en apariencia no había nada.

"Cobre."

"Ross…" le advirtió Henshawe.

"Detrás de esta roca esta Wheal Maiden. Sus túneles se extendían hasta muy cerca de Leisure…"

"Ross no creo que a la Señorita Carne le interese escuchar…"

"No, si me interesa. Continúe por favor." Ross la miró agradecido.

"No terminaron de sacar todo lo que allí había. Cerraron porque el dueño murió y no tenía descendientes, pero la mina aún producía. Si pudiéramos llegar a ella…"

"¿Esta seguro?"

"Absolutamente." "¡Ross!"

"¿Y qué se necesitaría?"

"Más capital, más hombres, explosivos… alguien que se quiera arriesgar a hacer una apuesta."

Demelza lo observaba divertida. "Ya hice una apuesta bastante grande al comprar una mina."

"Por supuesto que si. Esas no son decisiones que se deban tomar a la ligera." – intervino Henshawe de nuevo – "Creo que ya hemos recorrido bastante por hoy. De seguro tendrá cosas que organizar para esta noche."

"Es verdad. Ya tengo una idea bastante clara de la situación."

Cuando estuvieron otra vez en la oficina, Demelza se volvió a colocar el fino sombrero que había dejado sobre el escritorio. "¿Me ayudan a llevar los libros al carruaje? No creo que ni yo pueda con ellos." Ambos hombres asintieron. "Ah, y Señor Henshawe, yo también estoy segura que el señor Poldark será un excelente Capitán." Ross levantó la vista atónito, luego se dirigió a él con una gran sonrisa. "Capitán Poldark, será un placer trabajar con usted y ya le tengo su primera tarea. Deberá decirle a todos los trabajadores que están invitados a una fiesta de reinauguración de Wheal Leisure en Nampara esta noche. Usted también debe venir. Las cosas están por cambiar en este rincón de Cornwall."

NA: Va a haber algunas noticias inesperadas en esa fiesta. ¡Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios!


	11. Chapter 11

Era extraño estar de vuelta en Nampara. Ross no había vuelto a entrar en la casa desde el último diciembre en el que se fue pensando que jamás volvería. Los campos, eso sí había visitado y controlado que Jim y los niños Martin estuvieran haciendo un buen trabajo. Pero a la casa no se había acercado más que la cerca. La granja, los animales y la huerta, los confiaba a las manos del joven, en el casi año que se conocían Jim había madurado, ya más un hombre que el adolescente torpe que se tropezaba con sus propias piernas, Jim y Jinny habían cuidado bien de Nampara, de seguro la Señorita Demelza estaría complacida de regresar de nuevo a su hogar pero esta vez encontrarlo en buen estado, con la cosecha floreciendo y sin tanta necesidad de arreglo como la primera vez.

La sala principal había sido arreglada para la ocasión, Ross notó al entrar. No tenía intención de entrar por la puerta principal en un principio. Había caminado desde Sawle por el camino de los páramos, se había vestido con las ropas más nuevas que tenía. Con el sueldo de la mina de los últimos meses había podido separar una pequeña cantidad para gastar en pantalones y camisas nuevas, un chaleco y un elegante saco azul. Varios pañuelos para el cuello, aunque el sombrero seguía siendo el mismo tricornio que Jud le había regalado, por algún motivo le gustaba usarlo, y las botas botas eran las mismas que usaba para bajar a la mina y por lo tanto estaban llenas de barro. Así se había encontrado con Mark y Paul Daniel para caminar juntos rumbo a la fiesta. Ellos habían sido los primeros en saludarlo como "Capitán Poldark", cosa que Ross tomó como una broma al principio, pero que después se dio cuenta era como todo el mundo lo llamaba ahora. Sus compañeros, hombres con los que ayer había bebido codo a codo, con los que se había embarrado hasta el cuello en los húmedos túneles, hombres mayores que siempre le habían llamado simplemente 'Ross' hoy agachaban la cabeza al verlo pasar y se tocaban el sombrero y lo saludaban con un 'Capitán Poldark'. Era una experiencia nueva y peculiar y una responsabilidad que pensaba llevar adelante con el mejor de sus esfuerzos, se lo debía a todos ellos… y a la Señorita también. Cuando llegaron, los hermanos Daniel rodearon la casa inmediatamente. De la parte trasera de Nampara ya se escuchaban voces alegres y a alguien intentando tocar algo de música sin mucho éxito. Hacia allí iba el también cuando escuchó a Henshawe que lo llamaba.

John Henshawe palmeó su hombro y le pidió que lo acompañara por la puerta de entrada, golpearon a pesar de que estaba entreabierta y desde adentro se oían voces. Los hombres hablaron de esto y aquello mientras esperaban. Ross estaba nervioso, las manos le sudaban. Fue Jinny quien los recibió y se puso muy contenta al verlo. "¡Señor Poldark! Qué alegría…" – "Es Capitán Poldark ahora" la corrigió Henshawe para su vergüenza.

"Adelante, adelante Capitán." Repitió la joven haciendo una reverencia. Henshawe no podía contener la risa.

Ross miró rápidamente la habitación, había algunos grupos de gente aquí y allá, pero la Señorita Demelza no estaba allí. Ross tenía planeado hablar con ella. Lo había pensado durante todo el día, durante meses en realidad. Debía pedirle disculpas por lo que había sucedido aquella noche, y ahora también agradecerle por haberlo aceptado como Capitán, y asegurarle que trabajaría duro para que la mina prosperara. También quería preguntarle cómo había conseguido comprar la mina y si había disfrutado su estancia en Londres y en Francia…

"¡Capitán Poldark!"

"¡Señor Pascoe!" El banquero lo agarró distraído.

"Que gusto verlo. Me he enterado que la han ascendido, lo felicito." – dijo sincero estrechando su mano.- "Muy merecido además. Supongo que ahora nos veremos más seguido. No voy a negar que me complace el cambio. Aunque me hubiera gustado que la Señorita Carne no arriesgara toda su fortuna en una mina casi agotada…"

"No está agotada, se lo aseguro." Le garantizó Ross.

"Muy bien, muy bien. Venga conmigo, le presentaré a mi hija Jane…"

Pascoe acompañó a Ross alrededor de la habitación. Lo introdujo a su hija, y algunos otros de los invitados. Ross pronto se dio cuenta de que en la sala se encontraban las personas de las clases sociales altas de la región. Había bonitas jóvenes con caros vestidos riendo mientras comían dulces, hombres elegantes conversando seriamente mientras bebían una copa de ron, viejos que seguramente eran dueños de fincas ya dormitando en los sillones. Pero no la Señorita Demelza. Jinny se acercó de nuevo con una copa para él. De afuera ya se escuchaba una música constante y las risas y los cantos eran cada vez más fuertes. Cuando tuvo oportunidad de separarse de un grupo de hombres con el que hablaba sin parecer descortés Ross siguió el sonido de la música y salió afuera. El patio estaba lleno de mineros y sus familias. Había una gran mesa junto a uno de las paredes llena de bebidas, panes, papas y pasteles. Una fogata adonde algunos de los hombres asaban una cordero y niños corriendo por todos lados. La música provenía de un grupo de jóvenes que habían traído instrumentos y tocaban melodías alegres para que los demás bailaran. Con la copa en mano, Ross dio unos pasos más hacia el centro del patio, fue entonces cuando la vio. En un grupo de niñas y niños que bailaban y saltaban en ronda tomados de la mano estaba ella. La gente aplaudía alrededor y los niños reían a carcajadas. Demelza los hacía girar hacia un lado y luego cambiaba de dirección rápidamente hacia el otro. Ross se quedó observándola junto a los demás. Se había puesto un sencillo vestido color morado, ceñido en la cintura que hacía resaltar sus curvas y apretaba sus pechos. Llevaba el pelo suelto y la piel le brillaba bajo el sol poniente, seguro por saltar tanto. Ross se encontró sonriendo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. La música que sonaba era una canción popular y algunos hombres y mujeres se habían unido a la ronda también. Alguien palmeó su espalda y otros alentaron "¡Vamos, Capitán!" y Ross se vio empujado hacia la ronda también justo cuando Demelza pasaba por delante y la ronda se abrió y ella tomó su mano. Giraron, saltaron y aplaudieron al compás de la música. A veces sus cuerpos se chocaban, se movían muy rápido, casi todos se habían sumado al baile pero ella había aferrado fuerte su mano y no la había soltado. Pronto el también estuvo agitado. Cuando la música cambió apretó su mano y con una señal de su cabeza que ella entendió de inmediato guió a la Señorita hacia la mesa y les sirvió unas bebidas que ambos bebieron de un solo trago.

"Bien, Capitán Poldark, no sabía que usted bailara." Dijo cuando pudo recuperar su aliento.

"Yo tampoco lo sabía, ¿eso es bailar?"

"Es una forma de bailar, aunque muchos le dirán que no es la manera correcta." Demelza sirvió otro trago para los dos. Ross la observó mientras bebía. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, sonriendo aunque sus labios quedaban ocultos detrás de la copa, Ross lo notaba en el brillo de sus ojos, en la forma en que caían sus hombros. Demelza por fin había vuelto. Y el ya no era el mismo pobre diablo que era un año atrás. Sabía más cosas, leía todas las noches. Si alguien le preguntara diría que era porque quería practicar sus letras, pero internamente sabía que era porque quería tener más conocimiento, ser más culto, ser digno… lo mismo con su empleo. Ya no era un granjero desempleado que dormía en la calle, era el capitán de una mina y tenía una pequeña casa, humilde pero suya. Y todo era por ella. Para ser digno de estar en su mera presencia.

"Le quería agradecer…" – "¡¿Como dices?!" la música había comenzado a sonar fuerte de nuevo y Ross tuvo que casi gritar en su oído "Le quería dar las gracias…" ella movió la cabeza.

"No tiene nada que agradecerme, ¡yo no hice nada!" gritó en su oído ella también. Estaban parados muy cerca para poder escucharse sobre el bullicio que había empezado de nuevo, tan cerca que Ross rozó su codo con la mano y ella lo miró a los ojos. Ross perdió noción de cuánto tiempo estuvieron así. El apenas rozando su brazo y ella mirándolo fijamente. Seguramente no habría sido más que un par de segundos pero a él le parecieron horas. De pronto Prudie estuvo a su lado también y el encanto pareció romperse cuando una sombra extraña paso por sus ojos y la sonrisa genuina fue reemplazada por una más formal.

La vieja dama de compañía le dijo algo al oído que él no pudo escuchar y se fue sin darle tiempo a que la saludara, al parecer estaba muy ocupada. La Señorita Demelza lo miró una vez más y con una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a seguir a Prudie. "Quisiera hablar contigo." Llegó a decir el tomándola del brazo otra vez. Ella bajó la vista hacia donde la sujetaba y él la soltó inmediatamente. "Ahora no puedo." Le dijo y se fue hacia la casa. Ross se maldijo. No debió tutearla, evidentemente no le había caído bien por la forma en que lo miró al irse. Después de todo aún no estaba seguro de que ella no siguiera enojada aún por lo que había pasado. No lo parecía esa tarde ni hace un momento mientras bailaban. Ross fue a unirse a sus amigos que bebían sentados sobre la cerca diciendo piropos a las jóvenes que pasaban delante de ellos a propósito a ver si conseguían pareja para bailar. Mark no le sacaba la vista de encima a una joven de tez morena y grandes ojos verdes. El y Paul lo alentaron a que la sacara a bailar y luego se descostillaron de la risa cuando lo vieron hacerlo, o intentarlo al menos.

Los cachetes de Demelza aún estaban colorados por haber bailado afuera, primero con los niños y luego con el muchacho. Vaya sorpresa se había llevado esa tarde al encontrarlo en la mina. En parte sospechaba que estaría trabajando en una mina, luego de que Pascoe le informara que el Señor Poldark había dejado su estancia, Demelza había estado a punto de volver, pero para entonces ya tenía la idea de liquidar los últimos bienes de su padre e invertir el dinero en algo que ayudara a la gente de Cornwall. Su idea, y la idea del muchacho también, la podría volver realidad. Pero otras cosas la habían detenido en Londres. No iba a mentirse y negar que no había disfrutado el tiempo compartido con su amiga Caroline. Resultó que aquella noche en la fiesta en donde habían congeniado inmediatamente no fue más que el comienzo de una verdadera amistad. Amistad a primera vista, solían bromear a menudo mientras reían tomando el té en su casa, o caminando por los jardines de Vauxhall o en los grandes salones de baile. Demelza había encontrado en Caroline Penvenen una hermana con quien compartir confidencias y disfrutar de la vida ligera y sin problemas que capital ofrecía. Pero más allá de las apariencias que los jóvenes adinerados admiraban, ambas también compartían una verdad más profunda, obligaciones y responsabilidades de herederas mujeres que herían sus corazones. Caroline estaba enamorada de un apuesto joven que no era miembro de la aristocracia y, por lo tanto, su tío lo rechazaba cabalmente. Aún cuando el joven tenía una ocupación respetable, era doctor, su tío no quería escuchar razones. Y se habían visto obligados a declarar su amor en forma privada y muy esporádicamente, cuando podían arreglar alguna ocasión para verse. Que Demelza estuviera de visita le había servido a Caroline como la excusa perfecta para ir a bailes sin su tío y así poder encontrarse con Dwight Enys, pero aún así sus reuniones eran muy breves y a él no le agradaba tener que encontrarse con ella a escondidas. Demelza había tenido la oportunidad de compartir tiempo con el también y le había parecido un joven muy agradable y caballeroso, y así también había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Caroline de temas más privados, los que venían rondando en su mente desde hace meses. Pues resultó que su amiga tenía menos idea que ella. "O sea que tu y el nunca…"

"No… Dwight es un caballero." – le había dicho avergonzada.- "Nunca siquiera nos hemos besado…"

"¡¿Ni siquiera te ha besado?!" – "Shhh… Demelza, baja la voz." Demelza había exclamado con sorpresa en medio de un salón lleno de gente y luego ambas se habían echado a reír y al fin de cuentas había sido Demelza la que había tenido que contestar las preguntas de su amiga.

"¿A ti te han besado? ¿Cómo sucedió?"

Demelza se había sonrojado y le había contado a su amiga como había sucedido. Que estaban en la cocina bajo la luz de una vela leyendo, y que ella se había acercado para leer también y había dado un beso en su mejilla y luego él había girado su cabeza y la había tomado por la cintura y había estrechado su cuerpo, enviando escalofríos por toda su piel…

"¡Judas!" había exclamado Caroline cuando ella terminó su relato, tanto era el tiempo que pasaban juntas. Y luego había dicho algo que hizo temblar a Demelza hasta los pies, dijo "Por cómo me lo describías, no pensé que Francis podía ser tan apasionado."

Demelza hacía meses que no pensaba en el beso que se había dado con Francis en los acantilados antes de partir ella en su viaje. Le había hablado a su amiga de el, claro, pero cuando Caroline le preguntó sobre su primer beso era otro en el que había pensado. ¡Judas! ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Desde cuándo el muchacho había comenzado a desplazar a Francis en sus pensamientos? Todo era muy confuso, más cuando nada podía pasar entre ellos, el lo había dejado muy claro, el opinaba igual que el resto del mundo. Y además, ¿qué quería ella? Realmente no lo sabía… y así habían pasado los días con Caroline, a veces algún que otro joven venía de visita a la casa con alguna escusa para tomar el té con ellas, o invitarlas a alguna reunión, hasta que un día apareció un joven que llamó la atención de Demelza. Un joven de familia adinerada aunque no de gran linaje, pero de modales refinados y con el que podía conversar y hablar de negocios y que, casualmente, también provenía de Cornwall.

La noche había llegado y la fiesta continuaba exitosamente en la vieja Nampara. Mark ya se había acercado de vuelta a su hermano y a Ross a informarles que se casaría con la joven a la que había conocido una hora antes. Jinny al parecer ya había cumplido con sus servicios porque bailaba en medio de la ronda junto a Jim y unos niños y Ross ya había comenzado a preocuparse porque al día siguiente estarían todos ebrios cuando tuvieran que bajar a los túneles. La Señorita Demelza no había vuelto a salir al patio, pero se corría la voz entre los invitados que pronto todos saldrían de la casa y ella daría un discurso por la reapertura de Leisure. Así que Ross esperó pacientemente a que ella saliera de nuevo para intentar hablarle una vez más. Al cabo de un rato los invitados fueron saliendo de la casa, los mineros los vitorearon, así de borrachos estaban, alguno que otro se atrevió a invitar a alguna de las damas a bailar, pero ellas los rechazaban cordialmente. Jud, Pascoe y Prudie salieron también, y para su sorpresa también el Señor Francis junto a una bella mujer, quien Ross supuso era la famosa prima Elizabeth, también el tío Charles había ido. A Francis se lo veía muy serio y algo pálido, no miraba más allá de la copa que sostenía en su mano. La última en salir fue la Señorita Demelza acompañada por un joven de barbilla prominente y con ropas extravagantes. Ella se había cambiado, había cambiado su sencillo vestido por uno de satén color verde oscuro, con un pañuelo de gasa que cubría el escote y broderie blanco que salía de sus mangas. El joven pareció guiarla tocando levemente su espalda baja hasta que ambos quedaron en medio de toda la gente. El no movió su mano de su cintura.

"Queridos amigos," – comenzó Demelza – "para aquellos que aún no me conocen déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Demelza Carne. Soy la hija de Tom Carne, antiguo dueño de Wheal Leisure, de seguro muchos de ustedes lo conocieron. Durante su vida mi padre siempre estuvo junto a ustedes, intentó que la vida de cada uno de sus inquilinos fuera mejor y me enseñó a mí a querer lo mismo, a desear el bienestar para todos los habitantes de Cornwall. Y es por eso que he decidido invertir en la mina que por tanto tiempo ha sido el sustento de nuestras familias. De la roca sacaremos nuestro futuro y el futuro de nuestros hijos… Se lo que deben estar pensando, y los rumores que circularon desde que adquirí las acciones. Pero créanme que no tengo ninguna intención de cerrar la mina. Y acerca de lo que deben esperar de mi, pues les prometo que trabajaré a la par de ustedes todos los días, la minería corre en mis venas tanto como corre por las suyas, y juntos buscaremos nuestro destino en las profundidades de la tierra." Todos rompieron en aplausos cuando Demelza terminó con su discurso. Ross también. Demelza temblaba como una hoja, jamás había hablado delante de tanta gente. Se había convencido de que podía hacerlo y al parecer lo había conseguido por los aplausos y el ruido de los brindis y las copas en alto. Alguien puso en su mano una copa también y sus invitados se acercaron a felicitarla. George no se había apartado de su lado en ningún momento y aceptaba los cumplidos como si fueran para él. Algunos eran para él en realidad. Cuando llegó el turno de Ross ella ya estaba algo más tranquila. Ross se acercó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, lo había visto entre la gente mientras hablaba, lo había visto aplaudir al final.

"La felicito, Señorita Demelza. Será un gusto trabajar con usted nuevamente…" Eso llamo la atención de George inmediatamente. A Ross no le pasó desapercibido como el hombre enderezó sus hombros y la forma en que lo miró de pies a cabeza.

"¿Y usted es…?"

"Oh, el es Ross Poldark. Es el nuevo capitán de Wheal Leisure. Capitán Poldark el es…"

"George Warleggan, co-accionista de Wheal Leisure." – dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano – "Y el prometido de la Señorita Carne."

* * *

NA: Si, eso pasó. Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar comentarios. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda con la reacción de Ross...


	12. Chapter 12

La vida podía ser tan simple para un hombre como Ross. A sus 27 años, nacido en la pobreza, de padre minero, destinado él también a trabajar en las minas de cobre, podría seguir el mismo camino que la mayoría de los jóvenes de la región. Conocer a una joven, quizás hija de un minero también, quizás una de las pedreras que separaban la roca del mineral, o quizás la hija de un humilde granjero, una joven sencilla a quien él pudiera cortejar y con quien luego pudiera casarse y formar una pequeña familia. Pero eso no era posible, su corazón no se lo permitía y no tenía a nadie a quien culpar por ello más que así mismo. Por meses había mantenido encendida una luz de esperanza en su interior de que él podía ser digno de una mujer como la Señorita Demelza. Que lo que ganaba en la mina lo hacía más loable, que podría invitarla a su casa ahora que tenía una, o que podrían caminar juntos por las calles de Sawle sin que la gente se volviera a verlos porque él era un pobre diablo. Que tonto había sido. ¿Como lo podría haberlo siquiera imaginado? En esos meses en que él había estado pensando en ella, ella se había comprometido con otro hombre. Y ese hombre no podía ser más distinto a él. Y no podía creer que la Señorita Carne lo hubiera elegido a él entre todos en el mundo para darle su mano. George Warleggan. Oh, Ross lo conocía bien. No a él directamente, pero a su nombre. Los Warleggan eran hombres de negocios en la región, entre ellos eran dueños de varias minas. De Wheal Reath y de la mina en la que él trabajaba años atrás, la que habían cerrado sin importar dejar a todos sus trabajadores en la calle. Caballeros ricos y sin escrúpulos a los que lo único que les importaba era obtener ganancias y a la primera señal de que la mina disminuía su rendimiento la cerraban sin más. Y ella había elegido al heredero Warleggan para que sea su esposo. Ross no salía de su asombro, la cabeza le explotaba. Claro que él no era nada para ella. Solo su sirviente, su granjero, y lo demás no había sido más que un juego, algo con que pasar el tiempo. Digno solo de limosnas.

"¡Capitán Poldark!" lo había llamado Jinny cuando salía de Nampara a toda velocidad. "Espere un momento, la Señorita Demelza dejó algo para usted." Pues él no quería nada de ella. Nada proveniente de una mujer que podía ser tan estúpida como para comprometerse con un Warleggan. La joven regresó un instante después con una canasta que dejó en sus manos y volvió adentro con una sonrisa cómplice que él no llegó a ver. Como tampoco vio el contenido de la canasta hasta que llegó a su pequeña casa. Caminando de un lado a otro, al fin había levantado el mantel que cubría su contenido. Varias hogazas de pan, dos hormas de queso, tres frascos con preservas de distintas frutas y dos botellas de leche. Caridad. Perfecto.

Pero el no necesitaba de sus dádivas. Y la mañana siguiente Demelza se sobresaltó cuando Ross dejó caer la pesada canasta sobre la destartalada mesa que hacía de escritorio en el cuarto que hacía de oficina en la mina. Demelza había madrugado y allí se había dirigido en una carreta llevando de vuelta los libros. Se había quedado casi toda la noche despierta estudiándolos. No entendía la mitad de lo que estaba escrito, la letra era ilegible, y lo que sí llegaba a entender tenía tantas inconsistencias y errores que le sorprendía que Leisure no hubiera presentado la quiebra por mala administración. Estaba tan concentrada que no lo escuchó entrar, solo el ruido de la canasta que casi la hace caer de la silla. Demelza miró primero la canasta que con tanto cuidado y apuro había preparado la tarde anterior, cuando había regresado a casa después de visitar la mina y de enterarse que el muchacho sería el nuevo capitán. Tenía la intención de dársela en persona pero Ross se había escabullido en medio de la gente que la saludaba, por suerte Jinny había alcanzado a dársela.

"¿No le gustó el…"

"No necesito de sus limosnas."

"¿Qué?"

"¿George Warleggan? ¿En serio va a casarse con George Warleggan?" – Ross tampoco había podido pegar un ojo durante la noche. Dando vueltas en la cama una y otra vez. Estaba furioso. Con ella, con el. Con ese estúpido advenedizo que de seguro lo único que quería era su dinero. Y ella era tan tonta como para casarse con él, y el tan idiota como para importarle. – "¿Acaso no sabe quién es él? ¿Lo que su familia le ha hecho a la gente pobre, lo que hacen a sus trabajadores? Acaso es tan ingenua, tan…. estúpida como para comprometerse con alguien como el?"

Demelza se había puesto de pie. Enfadada también.

"Será mejor que cuides tu lengua muchacho. ¿O acaso te olvidas con quien estás hablando? Háblame una vez más con ese tono y verás quién es el ingenuo si crees que voy a dejar que te dirijas a mí de esa manera. No tienes ningún derecho a cuestionar mis decisiones respecto a mi vida personal…"

"Quizás no, pero soy el capitán de esta mina y tengo la obligación de cuidar de sus trabajadores y los Warleggan tienen una larga tradición en deshacerse de ellos sin ningún escrúpulo…"

"Los Warleggan no son dueños de esta mina, yo lo soy."

"Si pero el dijo…"

"Yo tengo la mayoría de las acciones y yo tomaré todas las decisiones en lo que se refiere a Wheal Leisure. Si eso es lo que le preocupa le aseguro que George ni siquiera se aparecerá por aquí, tiene otros negocios más importantes que atender. Ahora si podemos empezar a trabajar de una buena vez…"

Demelza había permanecido distante toda la mañana. Enojada con el muchacho por atreverse a hablarle de esa forma. No era quien para cuestionar con quien decidía ella casarse. No cuando eso era exactamente lo que él le había sugerido meses atrás. Hacer lo que una dama en su posición debía hacer. Encontrar un marido de familia respetable y con dinero. Al menos George no la desestimaba por ser mujer, después de todo, ella había demostrado ser más astuta que él en los negocios. A su tío Charles la noticia lo había complacido mucho, el también conocía a la familia Warleggan. Demelza había descubierto que su tío estaba muy endeudado y la mayoría de sus créditos estaban en posesión del banco de la familia de George. Seguramente su tío pensaba obtener algún beneficio al unirse George a la familia. Francis apenas si le había hablado después de que ella diera la noticia y Elizabeth se había mostrado genuinamente contenta, la había abrazado y felicitado, y había comenzado a decir cosas sin sentido como que los cuatro saldrían a fiestas juntos o se reunirían en Trenwith o que sus hijos jugarían juntos. Francis pareció palidecer. Pero la irreverencia demostrada por el muchacho esa mañana, eso sí la había disgustado. Y el parecía estar molesto también. Apenas si la miraba. Ross se había sentado al otro lado del escritorio y había comenzado a revisar los libros también, después de todo tampoco los había visto. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que eran un desastre. Llamar a Tholly para que les aclarara lo que no entendían no serviría de nada, probablemente el tampoco lo sabría. Así que habían decidido empezar de cero. Harían un inventario de cada activo de Wheal Leisure, Ross se aseguraría de que los mapas de la mina estuvieran actualizados y juntos bajarían a revisar cada veta y a hablar con los mineros personalmente.

Henshawe llegó sobre el mediodía pero para entonces ya todo estaba encaminado. Por suerte el si tenía un poco más de idea de los ingresos y gastos de la mina ya que trataba habitualmente con los antiguos accionistas de los cuales podía conseguir los balances de los últimos años para que la Señorita los viera. Como era la costumbre en los hombres que trabajaban bajo tierra la labor no se detenía durante la hora del almuerzo y la actividad no disminuía aún cuando comían pero Demelza, siendo su primer día, había ordenado a Jinny que le llevara la comida a Leisure. Y también le había pedido que llevara comida suficiente para dos, pensando en que almorzaría con el muchacho. No sabía porque había pensado en que las cosas entre ellos podrían seguir como eran antes, aún con lo que había sucedido había creído que podrían seguir trabajando juntos y siendo… amigos. Al final, Demelza le pidió a Jinny que se quedara a almorzar con ella. Ross observó como ambas buscaron un rincón cubierto de pasto cerca del borde del acantilado y se sentaron a comer. Las dos conversaban animadas, Ross las espiaba disimuladamente comer sus pasteles y beber la cerveza que de seguro habían fermentado en el cuartito detrás de la cocina de Nampara. El sol del mediodía se reflejaba en el agua del mar y parecía hacer brillar los acantilados como si fueran de oro. La leve brisa de verano besaba la hierba y la hacía danzar perezosa alrededor de la mina, mientras ellas seguían hablando y a veces riendo. Ross pensó que podría acercarse y sentarse allí también, quizás le convidarían un pastel, pero de seguro eso pondría de mal humor a la Señorita. Se la veía resplandecer sobre el inmenso mar, contenta cuando hablaba con Jinny. Quizás lo estaba, sin dudas la frialdad con la que lo había tratado ese día era debido al arrebato que había tenido con ella esa mañana, después de todo no se había comportado así con él en la fiesta, mientras bailaban. Tal vez ella si era feliz, se suponía que uno era feliz cuando estaba por casarse. Ross descartó la idea si el prometido era George Warleggan.

Jinny también estaba comprometida. Eso le había contado a Demelza durante el almuerzo. Jim y ella habían cuidado muy bien de Nampara durante su ausencia y ahora ella quería recompensarlos dándoles un lugar adonde vivir. Cuando tuviera tiempo iría a visitar las cabañas a ver si alguna estaba en buen estado para dárselas. Cuando volvió a la oficina su humor había mejorado bastante y la próxima tarea le emocionaba también. Había llegado la hora de bajar a los túneles. Ross no dijo nada mientras ella se cambiaba los zapatos por unas botas adecuadas para a andar en el barro y se sujetaba el cabello, pero si se aseguró de que nadie entrara a la oficina mientras lo hacía. Luego encendió un par de velas y le dio una a Demelza. Pero al momento de bajar por la escalerilla Ross se dio cuenta que no podría hacerlo si debía sujetarse la falda, sostener el candelero y agarrarse de la escalera.

"Espere." Dijo el al verla titubear.

"Puedo hacerlo." Respondió ella, más por capricho que por creerse realmente capaz, pero estaba claro que no podría hacerlo. Ross no le dijo nada más, solo buscó algo mientras ella intentaba encontrar la forma de bajar por la trampilla.

"Permítame." Ross le quitó la vela de la mano y antes de que ella protestara colocó un pesado casco de metal en su cabeza que sujeto con una tira de cuero bajo su barbilla. Demelza permaneció muy quieta mientras lo hacía pero solo fue un instante y Ross tuvo mucho cuidado de no rozar su rostro con sus dedos. Luego tomo la vela y la volvió a encender y la aseguró en la pequeña hendidura que el casco tenía para ello justo arriba de su cabeza.

"Listo. Ahora puede usar las dos manos para bajar." Dijo el sin mirarla y desapareció con su vela por la pequeña puerta en el piso.

Demelza no se quedó mucho tiempo allí pensando lo ridícula que seguramente se veía con una vela encendida en su coronilla, pronto estuvo descendiendo la escalerilla también. Sus ojos tardaron un momento en adaptarse a la oscuridad, y tampoco era sencillo ver cuando intentaba mantener su cuello recto para que la vela no se cayera de su cabeza. Pero finalmente consiguió bajar de nuevo. Esta vez Ross no la ayudó a descender el último escalón pero ella recordaba que era más largo que los demás y lo pudo sortear sola y con bastante gracia. Ross ya había encendido un par de lámparas y ella se quitó el casco y juntos empezaron el recorrido. La mina era inmensa y los túneles formaban laberintos de los que sería imposible salir si uno se perdiera en ellos. Internamente agradeció que el muchacho estuviera allí para guiarla, que fuera él y no cualquier otra persona. ¡Judas! Definitivamente no le hubiera gustado recorrer esos túneles sola con Tholly Tregirls, el solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" le había preguntado Ross entre las sombras, la había visto tiritar y caminar de prisa detrás suyo. Si no la conociera se atrevería a decir que estaba un poco asustada.

"Si, si… es como un laberinto aquí."

"Lo es. No se preocupe, pronto conocerá estos túneles como la palma de su mano."

Demelza esperaba que fuera así en verdad. Primero recorrieron los lugares que ya estaban siendo explotados, luego de la fiesta de la noche anterior todos saludaban cordialmente a Demelza mientras ella inspeccionaba las vetas y hablaban acerca de la calidad y cantidad de cobre que podrían sacar de allí. Cada vez que tenían que descender un nivel, ella se volvía a poner el casco y Ross se acercaba a encender la vela sobre su cabeza sin decir palabra. Recorrer todo el lugar les llevaría días, documentar toda la mina seria trabajo para varias semanas. Cuando decidieron que ya era hora de volver a subir Ross se acercó de nuevo, estaban en el nivel más profundo y no había nadie allí. Ross encendió la pequeña llama que parpadeo unos segundos antes de encenderse pero esta vez no se quedó en silencio. Demelza estaba cubierta de barro, no solo su vestido también tenía sucia las manos con las que había manchado sus mejillas y su nariz.

"¿Lo amas?" preguntó Ross. Demelza levantó la cara para mirarlo y la luz volvió a parpadear en su coronilla. Por un momento todo lo que se escuchó fue su respiración. Ella no amaba a George, claro que no. Al fin y al cabo nadie le había dicho que buscara alguien a quien amar, lo que le habían dicho era que buscara un marido, y eso había hecho.

"¿Porqué te casarás con el si no lo amas?" su vos sonaba a reproche, como si en eso también tuviera derecho a criticarla.

"George es dueño del 15% de las acciones de Wheal Leisure. Cuando nos casemos, la mina será mía." Dijo ella en una voz tan baja que ni el eco la había oído. Pero el si…

"Cuando te cases con él, será él quien será el dueño. Así como lo será de todo lo que posees. De seguro eso no le pasó inadvertido."

"¿Porque la única razón por la que alguien se casaría conmigo es por mi dinero?" Demelza se dio vuelta de manera tan brusca para comenzar a subir la escalera que la llama de la vela se apagó sobre su cabeza. Ella no esperó a encenderla de nuevo. A tientas en la oscuridad subió lo más de prisa que pudo. Nivel tras nivel, Ross la seguía detrás pidiéndole que no subiera tan deprisa, que se podía caer. Pero la única vez que se detuvo fue cuando necesitó ayuda en el último tramo, para lograr alcanzar el primer escalón. Demelza trató de buscar en las sombras algo para usar como taburete, pero no fue necesario. Ross llegó también y sin decir nada apoyo la lámpara que sostenía en el suelo y la tomó por la cintura para ayudarle a subir.

"No le preparé esa canasta para que pensara que le estaba dando limosnas." Dijo cuando hizo pie en el escalón – "Se la quise dar como un presente, un regalo para felicitarlo por su nuevo cargo."

Demelza subió rápidamente la escalerilla y salió a la oficina. Tironeando del nudo bajo su barbilla se quitó el casco, tomó sus zapatos y la canasta de arriba del escritorio y su fue. Ross la llegó a ver mientras salían por la puerta.

Maldición. La vida era todo excepto simple.

* * *

NA: Gracias por leer!


	13. Chapter 13

Demelza estaba sentada en la oficina de la de la mina abanicándose con un par de hojas mientras intentaba pasar en limpio los libros de los últimos dos meses. Hacía un calor terrible y ese pequeño cuarto de madera parecía un horno. Afuera el sol era fulminante y de verdad hubiera preferido bajar a recorrer los túneles adonde al menos la luz del sol no se colaba. Pero el muchacho, o el Capitán Poldark como debía decirle, había bajado a inspeccionar los avances para actualizar los mapas de cada nivel y así poder tomar una decisión acerca de lo que harían a continuación. Eso es lo que ella le había ordenado. De esa forma no se verían tanto. Demelza aún estaba molesta por todo lo que el le había dicho e insinuado en su primer día en la mina y, si tenían que trabajar juntos, prefería no tener que pasar tanto tiempo con el para evitar alguna otra confrontación. Así que lo había exiliado a los túneles. Había pedido que bajaran una mesa y una silla para que pudiera dibujar los planos de cada nivel y de esa forma, mientras ella trabajaba y controlaba las labores en la superficie, evitaba verlo la mayor parte del día. Aunque ahora daría cualquier cosa por bajar a la fresca oscuridad donde él estaba.

Cuando Ross subió a la oficina la Señorita Demelza estaba acomodando los documentos y cuadernos en un mueble con llave que tenían cerca del escritorio. Ross se había quedado hasta tarde el primer día limpiando la pequeña oficina, había reemplazado la destartalada mesa y sillas por unas más presentables y había ordenado a uno de los trabajadores que reparara las goteras que había en el techo. La lluvia ya no entraba, pero el sol se colaba por cada rendija que había entre las maderas que hacían de paredes. Demelza estaba transpirando. Su piel color marfil estaba cubierta por una capa de sudor con un leve tono rosado y de tanto en tanto se abanicaba con los papeles que estaba ordenando. "¿Todo bien por aquí arriba?"

"Si. Todo en orden." Esa era, más o menos, toda la conversación que habían tenido en los últimos días. Ross sabía que ella lo estaba evitando y el mismo no sabía muy bien cómo actuar o que decir cuando estaba cerca de ella. Como volver a esa cordial y amistosa relación que parecía haber entre ellos antes de que ella partiera, antes de aquella noche y que por un momento había sentido que aún estaba allí mientras bailaban en la fiesta. Quería decirle que lo sentía, que había mal interpretado el gesto de la canasta, quería decirle que la extrañaba, que lo había hecho durante todos esos meses, pero sobre todo quería decirle que George Warleggan no era el hombre para ella. Ella se merecía más, mucho más. Y eso le daba rabia, que ella se hubiera prometido a ese hombre y entonces creía que no sería capaz de dirigirle la palabra sin ser brusco o torpe… o celoso. Y entonces no decía mucho, ni ella tampoco. Lo había exiliado a los túneles para no tener que verlo.

"Continuaré con esto mañana." Demelza dijo pasándose la mano por la frente y agitando la otra para darse aire. El la miraba de reojo.

"¿Se siente bien?"

"Si, solo es el calor." Le respondió intentando aparentar que nada le sucedía. En realidad la cabeza se le partía. De todas formas ya era hora de irse, tenía que estar en Nampara temprano ese día, George iría a visitarla. Aunque la caminata bajo los ardientes rayos de sol de la media tarde no la entusiasmaban.

"Tomé, beba un poco de agua." Ross le ofreció la cantimplora que llevaba colgada en la cintura. Demelza vaciló un instante pero la tomo de sus manos. Del pico bebió el agua, se sentía fresca en su garganta y la hizo sentirse un poco mejor, aunque aún se sentía bastante agobiada.

"Gracias. Debo irme."

"¿Tan temprano?" Ross habló sin pensar mientras tomaba de vuelta la cantimplora de sus manos. No había tenido intención de que sonara como un reproche pero así había salido y Demelza lo fulminó con la mirada, pero al ver sus ojos no lo encontró enojado, más bien sorprendido como ella frente al tono de su propia voz y quizás, tal vez algo preocupado.

"Tengo que hacer cosas en Nampara." Dijo ella decidiendo que lo que el había dicho no había sido una crítica. Rápidamente se puso el sombrero y con dedos torpes lo sujetó a su cabello para que la brisa del mar no se lo volara, poco haría por protegerla del sol a esa hora de la tarde. Ross continuó acomodando y guardando los papeles mientras ella se preparaba, no se veía nada bien. De vez en cuando seguía agitando la mano frente a su cara y al respirar exhalaba por la boca, como quien quiere controlar su respiración para evitar desmayarse. Cuando finalmente pudo sujetar su sombrero y estaba a punto de irse Ross le dijo que la acompañaría.

"No es necesario, puedo ir a mi casa perfectamente bien sola." Si las paredes no hubieran estado llenas de huecos su voz habría retumbado alrededor de ellos. La cabeza se le partía. "Lo siento. No quise ser grosera."

"No hace falta que se disculpe, si alguien tiene derecho a gritar en esta mina es usted. No es el primer dueño que lo hace. Quizás hasta su padre lo haya hecho, gritar al Capitán."

Con derecho o no, esa no había sido su intención. Demelza no respondió al comentario sobre su padre, no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo. El calor era agobiante y creía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. "Me iré…"

"Voy con usted."

"No…"

"No puedo dejar que vaya sola en estas condiciones, si no quiere que vaya con usted pues bien, caminare detrás suyo. Dudo que eso pueda prohibírmelo." Ross era el molesto ahora. Demelza no se volvió a negar y juntos salieron hacia Nampara. Demelza veía puntos verdes delante suyo. El sol que refulgía sobre su cabeza parecía oscurecer su vista. Ross caminaba unos pasos por detrás preocupado. La Señorita caminaba muy despacio y tambaleándose, como a punto de caer y unos pasos después, cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, el estuvo a su lado en un instante sujetándola por la cintura para estabilizarla.

"Debe salir de abajo del sol, beba más agua." Ross podía sentir su cuerpo hirviendo aún a través de las capas de ropa que tenía puesta, eso no debía ayudar tampoco. Mientras ella bebía e intentaba recomponerse el buscó a su alrededor por algún lugar donde refugiarse de los rayos del sol pero no había nada más que campos, acantilados y mar. A lo lejos se veían pequeños grupos de árboles pero estaban a mucha distancia para que ella caminara, quizás podría cargarla… pero en ese momento tuvo otra ocurrencia.

Demelza le devolvió la cantimplora y se dejó llevar cuando el muchacho dijo "Venga, tengo una idea." Nampara no estaba tan lejos, aunque aún faltaba un buen trecho. Juntos caminaron un poco más. El con su mano rozando su espalda baja, en caso de que ella se desvaneciera, pero el agua le había hecho bien, aunque ya había tomado la última gota que había en su cantimplora. Un rato después entraron a los campos de Nampara pero en vez de seguir el camino que subía a la casa el muchacho la guió hacia el otro lado, rumbo al mar. Pronto estuvieron junto al cartel que decía "Propiedad Privada" allí adonde habían estado meses atrás. Una vez entendió lo que pretendía, en verdad que la idea de sumergirse en el frío agua de mar la entusiasmaba. "La ayudaré a bajar." Dijo el muchacho y tomó su mano para ayudarla a descender por la rocosa pendiente que bajaba a la caleta. Demelza apretó su mano y se sujetó de sus hombros cuando había alguna roca particularmente alta o resbaladiza. Cualquier otro día ella hubiera podido descender esa pendiente con los ojos cerrados, la conocía de memoria, pero con lo mal que se sentía estaba agradecida de que el muchacho estuviera allí para brindarle apoyo y levantarla por la cintura cuando debía dar algún salto.

Cuando estuvieron en la playa una pequeña parte quedaba cubierta por la sombra de la pared de un risco y hacia allí la llevó el, alzándola en sus brazos directamente. Ella no se quejó ni dijo nada. Cuando la dejo sobre la arena Demelza tomó bocanadas de aire, un poco más aliviada al no estar bajo el sol directo e intentando que el aire del mar llegara a sus pulmones. Ross se quedó frente a ella sujetándola hasta que abrió los ojos. "¿Crees que puedes meterte sola? Yo me quedaré allí cuidando de que no venga nadie, cualquier cosa llámame." La Señorita asintió, era extraño que estuviera tan callada. Cuando soltó sus hombros Ross se dio la vuelta y fue a pararse en la entrada a la caleta, de espaldas al mar, para darle privacidad. Cuando se sintió algo más fuerte comenzó a tirar de las cintas de su chaqueta, le costó bastante trabajo quitársela. Luego aflojó su corset, y al liberar su pecho su vista volvió a nublarse, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente hasta que niveló su respiración aunque creía que no podría dar un paso sin caerse, todo alrededor parecía mecerse de un lado a otro. Demelza se quitó el sombrero e intentó desatar su pollera, estaba sujeta por detrás. Lo intento una vez, y luego otra pero lo único que consiguió fue apretar aún más el nudo.

"Ross…" Ross escuchó la débil voz que lo llamaba la primera vez. "Ross." Dijo una voz algo más clara. El se apresuró a ir hacia ella. La encontró adonde la había dejado, solo que estaba algo más pálida y no tenía la chaqueta y el corset tenía las cintas flojas. "¿Me ayudas? No puedo…" dijo ella con voz temblorosa y le dio la espalda llevando sus manos hacia el cordón que sujetaba su falda. A el le tomo un momento entender lo que quería y cuando lo hizo y se acercó, sus manos temblaban más que las de ella. Un momento después la pollera estuvo en la arena y cuando se volvió a dar vuelta y Ross terminó de desatar el corset. Demelza se quedó solo con la enagua y los calzones, el se había agachado y rápidamente le había quitado los zapatos y las medias, tan rápido que casi no sintió el contacto de sus dedos con la piel de sus piernas. Ross estaba intentando ser metódico y tocarla lo menos posible. Después de todo el solo quería ayudarla, ella no se sentía bien. Demelza se sostenía de sus hombros. Sus brazos estaban desnudos, la enagua que llevaba puesta no tenía mangas.

Apoyando las manos en sus hombros Demelza se sentía más segura. Deseaba ya meterse al mar, sumergir su cuerpo entero en el fría agua, pero así como estaba no creía poder dar un paso. "¿Puedes continuar sola?" Demelza negó con la cabeza y vio como el la miraba preocupado y a continuación se agachaba a quitarse las botas y las medias. Era todo lo que se quitaría, ya habían pasado un momento embarazoso con anterioridad. Ross la tomó suavemente en sus brazos, un brazo en su espalda, el otro detrás de las rodillas y se dirigió hacia el mar. Suavemente el agua golpeaba contra sus piernas mientras el se sumergía. El agua estaba fría pero no helada, de seguro le sentaría bien a la Señorita. Cuando el agua le llegó a la cintura se detuvo y bajo sus brazos hasta que Demelza hizo pie en la arena del fondo. Ella no alejó sus manos de él en ningún momento. El alivio fue casi inmediato. El cambio de temperatura en su cuerpo la hizo temblar, pero fue como si se evaporara todo el malestar que sentía. Tras dar unos pequeños pasos se sumergió por completo bajo el agua, había sujetado al muchacho, a Ross, de la mano y no lo había soltado, el tampoco. Sus dedos entrelazados bajo el agua. Cuando emergió sobre la superficie del mar su enagua empapada se adhirió a su cuerpo como una segunda piel revelando sus pechos desnudos y esta vez Ross estaba demasiado cerca para no verlos. Ella pareció no darse cuenta, no como la otra vez en la que solo asomaba su cabeza. Ahora el agua rodeaba su cintura y bien podría no haber tenido nada de ropa. Finalmente Demelza se dio cuenta cuando pudo enfocar sus ojos en el, ya no se sentía tan mal. El tenía los ojos fijos en otro lado.

El color volvió a sus mejillas de golpe y ella se sumergió hasta el cuello y soltó su mano y comenzó a nadar en dirección a la gran roca hasta quedar oculta tras ella. Cuando Ross recuperó un poco la razón se maldijo por mirar. ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo si esa criatura fantástica emergía a su lado de esa manera? ¿Y qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Tenia que salir del agua? ¿Irse y dejarla sola? ¿Se habría enfadado de nuevo con el o, mejor dicho, habría recordado que ya estaba enojada? Ross no tuvo tiempo de deliberarlo mucho. Otra vez desde el mar lo llamó una voz "Ross." Y como si estuviera bajo un hechizo se dirigió hacia ella. Mientras nadaba hacia la roca se le vino a la mente la idea que siempre lo haría, que siempre respondería a su llamado, que siempre querría ayudarla, que siempre sería su fiel servidor si ella lo dejaba… Cuando dio la vuelta a la piedra la vio, otra vez solo se asomaba su cabeza, pero eso era suficiente para el, y el hecho que se la veía con mejor semblante. Cuando estuvo frente a ella el también escondió su cuerpo bajo el agua. Lo que hacían sus manos bajo la superficie solo ellos lo sabrían. El malestar y el ligero mareo de Demelza se convirtieron en otra cosa completamente. Su corazón latía rápido pero por otros motivos, el calor de su piel ya no era debido a la temperatura.

"No fue mi intención que se enojara con mi regalo…"

"No, yo no…"

"Solo pensé que, que después de tantos meses le gustaría volver a probar el queso de Blanquita que a ti tanto te gustaba…"

"No debí enojarme… ¿Cómo esta la cabra?"

"Ella…" Ross no la dejó responder. Demelza, cuyos dedos estaban entrelazados con los suyos bajo el agua, había soltado su mano y la había apoyado en su pecho. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó. Después de meses de pensar en ella, en su regreso, si la volvería a ver, al fin la tenía en sus brazos, sus labios contra los suyos. Los besos fueron tiernos al principio, solo pequeñas caricias aún titubeantes mientras Ross acariciaba su rostro, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que los dulces roces se convirtieran en algo más. Ross la rodeó por la cintura y Demelza instintivamente rodeó su cintura con las piernas. Ross era quien los mantenía a flote. Más tarde se preguntaría como lo había hecho porque no recordaba el movimiento de sus piernas bajo el agua. Solo recordaría sus brazos rodeando sus hombros, sus dedos acariciando su pelo, la suavidad de sus labios y su respiración un mismo aliento.

Cuando se separaron Demelza estaba un poco mareada, aunque nada tenía que ver con su previo malestar. Ross la sostuvo un momento más, hasta que ella levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos y regalarle una dulce sonrisa. El la besó brevemente de nuevo. "Tengo que irme, tengo que estar en Nampara…" susurró ella, aunque en verdad no quería decirle para que debía estar en casa temprano y sin soltar su mano volvieron a la orilla.

Cuando salieron del agua la timidez se apoderó de ella nuevamente, e intentó cubrirse como pudo con sus brazos y manos. Ross, también avergonzado, le dijo que la esperaría junto a la entrada a la caleta mientras ella se vestía y hacia allí se dirigió, su mente reviviendo una y otra vez lo que había ocurrido tras la roca mientras la esperaba.

Cuando Demelza se unió a él llevaba el corset, las medias y los zapatos en una mano y dijo algo como que no podía ponérselo sobre la enagua mojada. Ross la volvió a tomar de la mano

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó.

"Bbbien… pero tengo que ir a casa." Ross la ayudó a subir camino arriba nuevamente, aunque ya no había necesidad, Demelza ya no se sentía mal.

"Creo que seguiré sola desde aquí" - dijo cuando llegaron a la cima del acantilado. Desde allí solo quedaba una corta caminata hasta llegar a la casa y los campos eran llanos, nada que representara ningun incoveniente para ella aunque aún no se sintiera bien.

"Te acompañaré." – "No, no es necesario." Ross se dio cuenta de que había algo que ella no le quería decir, alguna razón por la que no quería que fuera a Nampara y de inmediato se dio cuenta el porqué. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y Ross dio un paso atrás alejandose de ella y soltando su mano, pero ella se acercó a el, rozó su mejilla y volvió a besar rapidamente sus labios. "Nos vemos mañana en la mina." - dijo y dio otro beso y Ross no pudo más que sonreír aún sabiendo quien la esperaba en su casa. "Hasta mañana." Dijo el y se separaron. George iría a tomar el té y pasar la tarde con ella en Nampara y Ross lo sabía, o se imaginaba quien era el que la estaba esperando. Importaba poco, poco despues de lo que había sucedido esa tarde. Por ahora eso era suficiente.

* * *

NA: Perdón por la demora y muchas gracias por leer!


	14. Chapter 14

"¿Te sientes bien, querida?" George observaba a su prometida detenidamente. Desde que ambos habían vuelto de Londres apenas si tuvieron tiempo para pasar un rato a solas, el estaba ocupado con los negocios de su familia y ella, ella pasaba la mayor parte del día en esa vieja mina. En un par de ocasiones la había invitado a que fuera a almorzar con él en las oficinas de su banco en Truro, pero ella se había excusado que no, que estaba ocupada poniéndose al día con la administración de Wheal Leisure y que ir y volver de Truro le tomaría todo el día y que no podía apartarse de su trabajo por tanto tiempo.

Cuando George y Demelza se conocieron en el gran salón de la residencia Penvenen meses atrás, la obstinación de la joven fue una de la primeras cosas que le habían llamado la atención. George no era, ni nunca sería, un joven para quien las mujeres fueran su primera prioridad. Aún recordaba sus años adolescentes cuando todos sus compañeros del internado aguardaban impacientes la llegada del fin de semana para asistir a algún evento y así poder coquetear y bailar con las doncellas mientras él, hasta el día de hoy, no sabía muy bien que decirles. Para George una mujer era una mera distracción, algo que hacía perder el tiempo a los hombres cuando deberían estar haciendo cosas más importantes y significativas que corretear detrás de una jovencita. Pero su tío ya se lo había dicho en varias oportunidades, George estaba en edad de casarse. A decir verdad ya hacía varios años que debería haber tenido hijos, una descendencia, pero él nunca le había dado importancia ni había conocido a nadie a quien pudiera considerar tolerable. Pero aquella tarde en Londres, cuando su tío prácticamente lo había obligado a ir a visitar a Caroline Penvenen, una joven de buena cuna y adinerada que sería un gran partido para él, allí conoció a Demelza y su indiferencia captó su atención más que cualquier otra joven que hubiera conocido antes. Al principio ninguno de los dos habló mucho, Caroline se encargaba de eso, pero cuando ella comenzó a platicar lo hizo de temas que sorprendieron a George. Lo sorprendieron porque no era tópicos de los cuales una jovencita hablara habitualmente, de negocios, inversiones, proyectos. Demelza Carne tenía una pequeña granja en Cornwall y otra en el interior de Francia la cual pensaba liquidar para comprar una vieja mina y así poder ayudar a la gente pobre de su pueblo, mina de la cual el mismo poseía parte de las acciones. Eso captó la atención de Demelza de inmediato. Desde entonces, George la había ayudado a vender la finca francesa, a repatriar el dinero y a buscar accionista por accionista de Wheal Leisure y convencerlos de que le vendieran su parte. No fue muy difícil, la mina no era muy prolifera y la mayoría estaban contentos, aunque no lo decían, de sacarse de encima las acciones que poco valían a cambio de buen dinero en mano. Y pronto solo quedaron las acciones del mismo George. Para el también la acciones tenían poco valor comparadas con la fortuna de su familia y poco habría perdido con vendérselas a la Srta. Carne. Pero en el momento se le antojó otra cosa, lo que su tío tanto le había pedido, y en vez de aceptar la propuesta de Demelza el hizo una contrapropuesta propia. Ella no aceptó inmediatamente, y el tiempo que se tomó para pensarlo no le pareció el tiempo que una joven se toma para pretender pensar si aceptar o no la mano de un joven cuando en realidad solo está aplazando la respuesta que en su corazón ya es afirmativa por el solo hecho de crear un suspenso romántico que se acrecienta con la expectativa y que hace que el corazón del joven en cuestión se pregunte si él es lo suficiente para la dama y hace que el hombre la quiera aún más. No, no había nada de eso entre ellos. Ni el sintió que la ansiedad por ser aceptado lo consumía en esos días ni ella lo hizo para incrementar el romanticismo. No había nada de romance entre ellos. El necesitaba una esposa y ella quería ser dueña de una mina.

Cuando Demelza volvió con su respuesta primero propuso un importe de dinero mayor que le ofrecía por sus acciones, "Cuando nos casemos, ese será mi regalo de bodas." Había dicho él, como si estuviera negociando con cualquier otro comerciante – "Si nos casamos, todo lo que poseo será tuyo." Había contestado ella. Y eso era lo que le atraía de Demelza. Ella era inteligente, una buena negociadora que no dejaba que la pasaran por encima, no sin ella decir algo también. "Tu granja y una mina. Te prometo que serán tuyas, no son de gran interés para mí. Cuando seas mi esposa transferiré las acciones de Wheal Leisure a tu nombre, tienes mi palabra." Y así, luego de pensarlo un poco más ella lo había aceptado. Solo un simple acuerdo más de negocios, no había sido tan difícil. Nada de las sensiblerías que el siempre supuso acompañaban a una mujer. Aunque desde entonces algunas cosas sí habían cambiado en su trato con ella. Pequeños cumplidos, tomarla de la mano cuando bajaban de un carruaje o su palma rozando levemente su cintura cuando se encontraban de pie juntos en alguna reunión. O como ahora, momentos que pasaban relativamente solos almorzando o tomando el té, cuando el empleaba palabras como "querida" o "cariño" solo porque creía que era la manera apropiada de tratar con su prometida.

"¿Demelza?"

Demelza volvió el rostro distraído hacia él, la taza de porcelana que sostenía suspendida en medio del viaje entre el plato y sus labios.

"¿Dijiste algo, George?"

George resopló entre dientes, una expresión entre simpatía y fastidio de la que su prometida no se percató. "Te pregunté si te ocurre algo, pareces un tanto distraída y estás algo pálida. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Demelza suspiró y bebió un sorbo de su té. Debía componerse, no podía decir a George bajo ninguna circunstancia lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento, no le podía decir que en su mente solo veía los rayos de sol recortando los cabellos del muchacho cuando su rostro estaba a milímetros del de ella a punto de besarla, ni el suave contacto de sus labios cuando lo hizo. La pausa se alargó.

Esta era justamente la clase de situaciones que George encontraba superfluas e improductivas en las jóvenes. Si algo le ocurriera preferiría que se lo dijera de una vez, sin rodeos, y no que lo hiciera perder el tiempo con silencios intrigantes que a el no le interesaban. George reacomodó su cuerpo en la silla impaciente.

"Si, todo está bien." Dijo ella finalmente, "Es solo que esta mañana con tanto calor no me sentía del todo bien y creo que estoy algo cansada."

"¿Estas segura de te encuentras bien? Quizás sería conveniente llamar al Dr. Choake…"

"Oh no, George. Eso no es necesario. Solo debo descansar y se me pasará del todo, no hay nada que una buena noche de sueño no pueda curar."

"Te sobre exiges demasiado en esa mina, ese no es lugar para una dama. Deberías dejar que yo la maneje, junto con mis otras minas. Tengo gente que sabe cómo hacerlo."

Como llevarlas a la quiebra, querrás decir. Pensó Demelza.

"Lo sé, George y te lo agradezco. Pero prefiero interiorizarme y aprender cómo funciona yo misma, y no hay forma mejor de hacerlo que estar allí cada día."

"No lo podrás hacer siempre, cuando nos casemos tendrás otras responsabilidades." Ella lo miró fijamente, sus ojos bien abiertos. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. A veces él decía algo que originaba en ella esa mirada que parecía expresar más de lo que ella decía con palabras. Una mezcla de reproche, sorpresa y decepción que siempre parecía alejarla de él. Ahora vendría su respuesta formal, una excusa educada y elegante que terminaría con su cita. No, George no era bueno en tratar con jovencitas y no le interesaba serlo en lo más mínimo tampoco.

"Tal vez tienes razón, supongo que ya lo veremos. Por lo pronto si me siento algo cansada, quizás deba subir y recostarme a descansar un momento."

Un momento después Demelza acompañó a George a la puerta de Nampara. Él le hizo prometer que por la mañana enviaría una nota haciéndole saber cómo se sentía y el a su vez prometió que uno de estos días haría una visita a Wheal Leisure para ver cómo funcionaba bajo su mando, aunque Demelza no se lo había pedido y no era algo que quisiera que el hiciera particularmente. A veces tenía la sensación que George la controlaba en esos aspectos, claro que el la había ayudado en Londres y la había presentado a los previos accionistas de Wheal Leisure, pero había sido ella quien llevó a cabo las negociaciones. George a veces creía pensar que ella había actuado bajo su tutela y lo había hecho en su nombre. Y así también a veces George hablaba como si su trabajo en la mina fuera algo que le concernía más de lo que en realidad correspondía. Pero ese día la mente de Demelza estaba en otro lado, y cuando en cualquier otro momento ella lo hubiera convencido de que no era necesario, todo lo que hizo fue un leve movimiento de desdeñosa con sus hombros, y la cita quedó concertada.

De seguro Demelza tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y de seguro debería sentir muchas otras también. Ross Poldark la había vuelto a besar, ¿o fue ella quien lo hizo? Fue más natural esta vez, sin la sorpresa ni la incertidumbre de la primera vez. Sin que el dijera nada que la hubiera ofendido después, al contrario, le parecía que al le había gustado también. Por la forma en sus labios buscaron los suyos, cada segundo que pasaba acercándose un poco más, por como la sostenía con sus manos por debajo del agua, por como la había mirado cuando se habían separado y sus rostros quedaron tan cerca del otro. Se debería sentir avergonzada, besarse en el mar con un sirviente… aunque el muchacho ya no era un sirviente si no el Capitán de una mina, aunque habría poca diferencia en ello para la clase social a la que ella pertenecía. Era curioso que a ella no le molestara en lo más mínimo. Solo eran dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, creados de la misma forma y habitando el mismo mundo, nada más. De seguro debería sentir remordimiento por hacerle esto a George. ¿Engañarlo? ¿Era esa la palabra? En realidad no creía que a George le interesara demasiado. George aún no la había besado en los labios, se tomaba otras libertades, propias de un prometido, como tomarla de la mano o besársela de tanto en tanto, o apoyar su mano en su espalda cuando estaban parados uno junto al otro, gesto a Demelza le parecía algo posesivo. A veces susurraba palabras a su oído, pero no eran palabras románticas ni íntimas, siempre era para comentar algo sobre alguien que estaba presente en alguna reunión o para mencionarle algo referido a sus negocios que quería comentarle cuando estuvieran solos. Solo tres veces había besado su mejilla, el gesto incómodo y extraño en el. A Demelza no le disgustaba que fuera de esa manera, es más, hasta prefería que fuera así. La idea que George la besara de la misma forma en que lo había hecho el muchacho esa tarde era completamente irrisoria, no podía ni siquiera imaginarlo. Entonces ¿porque había aceptado casarse con él? Demelza acomodó su cuerpo sobre el suave colchón de su cama, por las pequeñas ventanas de su habitación podía ver que ya había oscurecido y una suave brisa de verano hacia bailar tímidamente las cortinas de gasa. No se había cubierto con las sábanas y antes de acostarse se había quitado todas las prendas excepto la enagua y a esta la había subido hasta sus muslos para evitar tener más calor. ¿Acaso una podría hacer eso cuando estaba casada? ¿Cuando existía el riesgo de que en cualquier momento el marido entrara sin llamar a la habitación y la viera así?. Casi que podía imaginar el rostro horrorizado de George, su rápido pedido de disculpas y la puerta cerrándose detrás de él tras su rápida y avergonzada salida de la habitación. ¿Que haría el muchacho? ¿Que haría Francis? ¿Acaso la habría sorprendido alguna vez así a Elizabeth? O tal vez no fuera que la sorprendía sino que ella lo esperaba así, o tal vez desnuda, sobre su cama. Demelza sintió algo doler dentro de ella y se volvió a retorcer en la cama enterrando su rostro en la almohada y luchó por momento en borrar esa imagen de su cabeza para lo cual el recuerdo del muchacho en el agua dio un buen resultado. Lo recordó saliendo del agua, la camisa empapada pegada a su piel y a los músculos que eran resultado de las largas horas de trabajo en las granjas y, ahora, en la mina. Dudaba que Francis tuviera tanta cantidad de músculos, mucho menos George.

Se despertó una vez durante la madrugada. Su modesta enagua enrollada en su estómago, para nada decorosa en esa posición, nada propio de una dama, mucho menos de la esposa de George Warleggan. ¿Sabría el que hacer en la noche de bodas? Demelza tendía a pensar que quizás ella sabía más que George… él era amable con ella, pensó acomodando la liviana tela de nuevo sobre sus piernas, y la trataba como una persona pensante e inteligente. Siempre era directo al hablar de negocios, aunque eso fuera de todo de lo que hablara. No era como los otros jóvenes que había conocido en Londres, medio ebrios y creyéndose superiores solo por el hecho de ser hombres y para los cuales ella daba lo mismo que cualquier otra joven en el salón de baile. George pareció verla de inmediato y darse cuenta que no era como las demás. El era un buen amigo, y si ella había de casarse con alguien, había razonado en aquel momento, pues prefería que fuera con alguien para quien ella no fuera un mero objeto de decoración para sacar a pasear a los bailes. Además, George era dueño de la última fracción de las acciones de la mina. Demelza se avergonzaba cuando ese pensamiento aparecía en su mente. Claro que ella no se había prometido porque quería esas acciones y George se había negado a vendérselas a menos de que se casaran, o al menos no solo por eso. Se había comprometido porque creía que George Warleggan la consideraba una igual y que así sería en su matrimonio. Ni por un instante la palabra amor entró en consideración. Su amor seguramente estaba compartiendo la cama con su prima en ese momento.

La tibia mañana auspiciaba otro día caluroso, la bañera había quedado en la habitación desde la tarde anterior así que Demelza decidió darse otro baño antes de comenzar el día, pese a las quejas de Prudie que había tenido que subir un balde con agua por las escaleras mientras que Jinny y ella habían llevado tres cada una.

"¿Cómo está el bebé, Jinny?"

"Ya patea, Señorita. Especialmente cuando veo algo que quiere comer. Creo que tiene el diente dulce."

"¿Segura que puedes seguir trabajando?"

"Oh si, Señorita. Mi ma dice que aún me faltan un varios meses más y que debo aprovechar para trabajar ahora, antes de que me ponga más gorda y no pueda moverme."

Pues Demelza ya la veía bastante redondita. Al volver a casa se había encontrado con la noticia de que sus dos empleados, Jim y Jinny, estaban comprometidos y se habían casado hacía unas semanas en la Iglesia de Sawle y ahora Jinny estaba embarazada. A Demelza no le quedaba claro cuál de las dos cosas, el compromiso o el embarazo, había ocurrido primero.

"Luego tendremos que depender sólo del sueldo de Jim, así que quiero ahorrar lo más posible ahora…"

"¡Shhh! Niña, no seas impertinente con la Señorita Demelza. Suficiente que te emplea en estas condiciones."

"¡Prudie! No le hagas caso Jinny, siempre tendrás un empleo esperándote aquí. Incluso con el niño, cuando estés recuperada y puedas volver a trabajar lo puedes traer contigo."

"¡Oh! Gracias Señorita Demelza, muchas gracias."

Prudie emitió un gruñido de desaprobación y Demelza la envió abajo a que terminara de preparar el desayuno. El agua de la bañera estaba fresca y Jinny había echado unas gotas de una colonia que Caroline le había obsequiado y olía a rosas. Quizás era un desperdicio usarlas cuando en unos minutos estaría toda transpirada y llena del polvo de Leisure. Aún así, Demelza pidió a Jinny que preparara unos de sus vestidos nuevos, la tela es fina y fresca, explicó a la joven, también pidió la enagua que tenía brocado en el borde del escote y los puños.

"¿Jinny?"

"¿Si Señorita?"

Demelza vaciló un momento, el sonido de su chapoteo en el agua llenando la habitación. "¿Cómo está Jim?"

"¿Jim?" repitió algo sorprendida por la pregunta "El está bien… Algo ansioso por la llegada del niño y porque, bueno, está pensando en volver a trabajar en la mina. Dice que allí ganará más…"

"Pero no puede, sus pulmones…"

"Es lo que yo le digo, y no necesitamos mucho más, pero cuando se encapricha con algo…"

"No te preocupes, Jinny, hablaré con él. Además, sin ti y si él se va, esta casa se caería a pedazos. Tampoco te preocupes por el dinero, le ofreceré un aumento, hace mucho que lo merece y ahora que la mina comenzara a producir puedo permitírmelo."

"Gracias Señorita, usted es muy buena con nosotros, pero, por favor, no le diga que yo le hablé de esto. No me lo perdonaría."

"Mis labios están sellados."

Demelza permaneció en la bañera un rato más, hasta que Prudie dio un grito desde el pie de la escalera que el desayuno ya estaba servido. Jinny la ayudó a vestirse, era mucho más bajita que ella. Un poco más de panza y Demelza pensó que el peso la vencería y caería de narices hacia adelante.

"¿Es Jim bueno contigo?" preguntó mientras sujetaba la cinta del corset, Jinny levantó la vista tímidamente para mirarla a la cara. "Quiero decir, ¿Es un buen esposo?"

"¡Oh!... Si." Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosado. "Si. Es dulce y se preocupa por mí, por nosotros. Claro que tiene sus cosas también, y después de todo es como cualquier hombre, ya sabe, aunque ha sido paciente conmigo en estas últimas semanas…"

"Claro. Paciente."

"Si, usted sabe." Fueron las mejillas de Demelza las que cambiaron de color entonces. ¿Sabía ella en verdad? Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que quizás su joven sirvienta sería la persona ideal con la que hablar de esos asuntos que a ella la intrigaban tanto, y como ya estaban en el tema…

"Te refieres a… a ¿el dormitorio?"

Jinny sonrió tímidamente y respondió moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo rápidamente.

"Oh… yo no… no sé si sepa a lo que te refieres." Dijo casi susurrando.

"Lo siento Señorita Demelza, no quise incomodarla."

"No, no te avergüences, no me incomoda, al contrario. Me gustaría poder hablar con alguien sobre eso. Yo no tengo una madre y Prudie no me quiere decir ni pío. Y mi amiga Caroline, pues ella se hace la que sabe pero tiene menos idea que una monja… ¡Judas!"

Ambas se echaron a reír.

"Pues yo no sé demasiado tampoco, el único hombre con quien he estado es con Jim, pero imagino que usted debe tener muchas dudas ahora que va a casarse." – Mi esposo, claro. Pensó Demelza. – "El Señor George no ha intentado aún…?"

"¡¿George?! Oh no no, quiero decir, no antes de que nos hayamos casado. ¿Acaso Jim y tú…?"

La jovencita le contó entonces todos sus conocimientos sobre el tema. Como Jim se metía bajo las mantas casi todas las noches, levantaba su camisón, se ponía sobre ella y la tomaba. Todo parecía muy mecánico. "¿Y a ti te gusta?" le había preguntado, "Si, supongo que sí." Esa respuesta no la había convencido mucho, por lo que Jinny añadió "Es que duele un poco al principio, y siempre está el riesgo de… bueno…" e hizo un ademán señalando su creciente barriga. Eso era lo que más había impresionado a Demelza. Que así se pudiera crear una nueva vida y que pudiera suceder tan rápido. Cuando Prudie entró en la habitación las encontró a las dos sentadas en el borde de la cama riendo como dos niñas. Jinny le había contado que había quedado embarazada luego de la primera vez y de lo embarazoso que había sido tener que contarle a su madre y luego ¡a su padre! el porqué debía casarse tan deprisa. Su padre aún creía que podía encontrar algo mejor que Jim Carter.

"¡Niña holgazana! ¡El té ya debe estar frío! ¿Qué es lo que hace aún aquí? ¿No tiene que ir a esa bendita mina?"

Demelza le dio un beso en la mejilla al pasar junto a ella.

Tanto Ross como Demelza hicieron un buen trabajo en disimular lo que había ocurrido entre ellos cuando se vieron de nuevo en la pequeña oficina de la mina. Ross estaba sentado en el escritorio cuando ella llegó. A Demelza le ardieron un poco las mejillas cuando su sintió su mirada recorrer su cuerpo, al parecer su vestido había sido una buena elección.

"Buen día, Capitán Poldark."

"Buen día Señorita Demelza." Se saludaron cordialmente, con más amabilidad que la que habían tenido desde su regreso. Al levantarse, Ross tiró varios papeles al piso y un tintero se derramó también, la negra tinta esparciéndose sobre las tablas del piso. El la miró avergonzado y se apresuró a limpiar la mancha, absorbiéndola con una hoja. No fue la primera vez durante ese día que Ross se sintió torpe alrededor de la Señorita. De seguro dormir tan poco por pensar en ella toda la noche no ayudaba. Soñar despierto, imaginarse cómo sería cuando ella llegara en la mañana a la mina y le sonriera. Ross se veía a sí mismo acercándose a ella, rodeando su esbelta cintura con sus manos y besándola. Y ese era uno de sus pensamientos más inocentes porque en la soledad de su cama, Ross dejaba volar su imaginación hacia lugares prohibidos. La imaginaba allí, con él, en sus brazos. Se imaginaba tocándola y besándola, no solo sus labios que ya había probado en un par de ocasiones y que quería seguir probando a cada momento, si lo también todo su cuerpo. De seguro no eran pensamientos muy decorosos, de seguro no era la forma de pensar sobre una dama. Y de seguro no estaba en su lugar ni en su derecho en pensar así de ella, podría ir a la horca si alguien leyera sus pensamientos o si él intentara hacerlos realidad.

Demelza había decidido bajar a los túneles ese día a ayudarlo a relevar los avances e inspeccionar las vetas. Y esta vez era ella la que extendía su mano hacia el pidiendo asistencia para subir y bajar las escaleras, y ella la que sostenía la linterna en los rincones oscuros mientras el dibujaba bosquejos improvisados en un cuaderno que luego pasaría en limpio en los mapas. Ross caminaba detrás muy consciente de cada uno de sus movimientos y tuvo muchas oportunidades de demostrar su torpeza ese día. Varias veces se tropezó en el lodo o se encontró guiándolos a un túnel sin salida convencido de que había una salida que no estaba allí, Ross la escuchaba tratar de contener la risa en la oscuridad a su espalda, o no sabía bien a qué distancia de ella parase cuando se detenían a hablar con los mineros.

Cuando emergieron de los confines de la tierra por la tarde Ross no pudo evitar sonreír al verla toda cubierta de lodo. "Creo que Prudie le dará un sermón."

Demelza observó el estado de su vestido nuevo y sonrió también. "Sin duda." El día había pasado volando y a su vez, parecía que una eternidad habían pasado allí abajo. Era una de las características de las minas. Cuando uno descendía a las profundidades de la tierra, volver a salir, volver a sentir el aire del mar, el calor del verano, la luz del sol, era como volver al mundo desde un lugar extraño y lejano que estaba a solo meros metros bajos sus pies. Quería decirle eso al muchacho, hablarle de sus pensamientos y planes para Wheal Leisure y preguntarle qué opinaba. Durante el día había pensado en invitarlo a Nampara a cenar pero tal vez no sería apropiado, quizás podía pedirle que la acompañara a inspeccionar la granja y los campos pero para cuando terminaron de repasar los libros y preparase para el día de pago que seguía ya casi era de noche. El barro se había secado en su vestido, y ella misma sentía su piel pegajosa y llena de polvo. El calor no cedía a pesar de que el sol ya se había escondido tras el mar. "Creo que ya me iré." Ross estaba terminando de preparar el cuadro de pagos para el día siguiente y estuvo a punto de preguntar si quería que la acompañara pero ella agregó primero "Quizás pase por Nampara Cove de camino a casa para quitar toda esta tierra que llevo encima." El comentario fue seguido por una leve sonrisa y antes de que él pudiera decir algo Demelza ya se había ido.

Para cuando Ross llegó a la caleta el vestido carmesí de la Señorita Demelza estaba secándose sobre una roca, sus zapatos, medias y corset amontonados a un lado sobre la arena. El se apresuró a quitarse las botas, sus medias y chaleco, y en camisa y pantalones se metió al mar a toda prisa. El agua estaba tibia luego de que los rayos del sol la calentaran durante todo el día. Ross nadó a toda la velocidad que sus brazos y piernas le permitían hacia la gran roca. El mar estaba calmo, la luna no había salido aún y solo una línea de resplandor quedaba enmarcando el horizonte. Demelza le sonrió cuando finalmente rodeó la gran piedra que los ocultaba del resto del mundo. Unas brazadas más hacia ella, Ross sonreía también. Ella lo recibió con sus brazos abiertos y sus labios preparados para el beso que durante todo el día él había querido darle.


	15. Chapter 15

"Alguien puede vernos…" Incluso la misma Demelza no creyó en su falsa pretensión de queja. Quizás Ross sí se hubiera detenido y la hubiera soltado, de no ser que su protesta fue durante los pocos segundos en los que sus labios se despegaron para tomar aire. Sus manos aún estaban acariciando su cabeza entre sus cabellos, no podía pensar claramente cuando ella hacía eso mientras lo besaba.

Estaban dentro de la mina, en un pasillo oscuro. No era la primera vez que sucedía en esa semana. Ocultos en las profundidades de Cornwall, el trabajo continuaba de sol a sol con el relevamiento de los túneles. Quizás si no se distrajeran tanto lo podrían hacer más rápido, pero no es que estuvieran perdiendo el tiempo en todo momento. De a dos el trabajo era más sencillo, uno tomaba nota mientras el otro medía el largo, ancho y altura de los pasillos excavados en la tierra, era un trabajo metódico que hacían cada mañana hasta que la Señorita Demelza debía subir a controlar los trabajos en la superficie antes del cambio de turno.

"Enviaré a Paul Daniel para que me reemplace." – bromeaba – "¿Ah, no? Tal vez a su hermano Mark entonces." Insistía cuando Ross le hacía mala cara. Porque nadie podría reemplazarla, no para él. No cuando cada vez que se internaban en la oscuridad era una oportunidad para acercarse a ella. Solo un delicado roce de sus dedos en su espalda o en sus hombros, solo una mirada o una sonrisa cómplice era todo lo que necesitaban para estar así como se encontraban ahora. Demelza con su espalda apoyada contra una de las paredes rocosas, sus brazos rodeando sus hombros y sus dedos entre su pelo, ambos compartiendo el mismo aliento, mientras que el acariciaba suavemente su rostro y la tomaba de la cintura acercandola cada vez más, besando su boca y sus mejillas. Cada vez que escuchaban un ruido, o pasos acercandose en la negrura del túnel, u oían voces o veían el resplandor de la luz de alguna vela una adrenalina corría en sus venas y debían separarse abruptamente, en el medio de un suspiro o de una caricia, y los dos quedaban con la respiración entrecortada, intentando calmar el palpitar de sus corazones y disimular el color de sus mejillas y el calor que no tenía nada que ver con altas temperaturas del verano de Cornwall. A Ross le gustaba esa oscuridad, la esperaba con ansias durante las eternas horas de la noche. Ni él mismo sabía como habían llegado a ese tácito arreglo. Desde esas dos tardes que habían compartido en el mar, ocultos del mundo detrás de la roca, ahora los escondía la profundidad de la tierra. El llegaba temprano cada mañana, incapaz de permanecer ni un minuto más que el necesario en su casa, a Wheal Leisure. Demelza arribaba unos minutos después y lo saludaba educadamente. Generalmente había mineros dando vueltas en la oficina, preparándose para bajar a los túneles y ambos tenían que disimular, debían pretender que solo tenían una relación de trabajo. El era el Capitán y ella la dueña, y eso eran para todos los demás. A veces Ross creía que eso era en verdad todo lo que eran, porque únicamente cuando estaban solos y protegidos por la oscuridad, solo allí se permitían sentir y demostrarse el afecto que sentían el uno por el otro. O al menos eso es lo que hacía Ross.

Si bien esos momentos eran lo que más anhelaba, no podía evitar que las dudas lo persiguieran cuando no estaba con ella. ¿Seria así siempre? ¿Solo podrían verse a escondidas? ¿Acaso ella llevaría a cabo su plan de casarse con George Warleggan? ¿Sentía ella lo mismo que sentía él por ella? Temeroso de la respuesta, Ross no se había atrevido a formular la pregunta en esos días. Solo había procurado que lo que sentía por la Señorita Demelza quedara claro en los momentos que compartían. En sus besos y caricias, pero también en el límite que el mismo se había impuesto. Porque no solo quería expresarle su amor, si no también quería demostrarle su respeto, aunque fuera una tortura.

En lo demás todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Ahora habían vuelto a trabajar juntos, como lo habían hecho en la granja de Nampara, por supuesto que ya no se evitaban, al contrario, buscaban excusas para poder estar solos. Había sido la semana más feliz de toda su vida, a pesar de la incertidumbre que lo invadía. Y lo había sido para Demelza también, aunque ella no dijera nada.

Por momentos se sentía abrumada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella estaba comprometida con George. Pero Demelza anhelaba esos momentos a solas con el muchacho tanto como Ross. Había una complicidad entre ambos, algo nuevo y excitante que hacía acelerar su pulso cada vez que se veían. Era el hecho de saber lo que harían cuando se encontraran solos. El la buscaría y ella a él, y era eso lo que la emocionaba. El saber que el quería estar con ella. Escucharlo inventar excusas para quedarse a solas o mandarla a llamar con alguno de los mineros para que bajara a ver algo que encontró en alguno de los túneles, generalmente desierto y a oscuras cuando ella llegaba, el corazón a punto de salir por su garganta.

Ya habían tenido un encuentro esa mañana en los túneles. Demelza había subido a controlar las extracciones y el lavado de la roca, aún seguían explotando la vieja veta y el mineral que sacaban era cada vez más escaso, aunque les alcanzaría para mantenerse a flote durante algunas semanas más. Afortunadamente estaba sentada sola en su escritorio cuando la puerta de la oficina de la mina se abrió de par en par. Un hombre corpulento vestido todo de negro y al que ella no conocía entró primero y dio un rápido vistazo al destartalado cuarto antes de que sus pequeños ojos repararan en ella. Le pareció que la saludó con un leve movimiento de su gorda cabeza, aunque no estaba segura. Un instante después entró George. Demelza se puso de pie rápidamente.

"¡George! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Buenos días, querida. Te dije que vendría, ¿lo olvidaste?"

"Oh… claro, claro que no." George se acercó, se quitó el sombrero y los guantes y besó su mano. Demelza miró al extraño que los observaba.

"Tom, ella es Demelza Carne, mi prometida. Demelza el es mi asistente, Tom Harry." El hombre hizo una reverencia que le pareció muy pronunciada para ser sincera. "Puedes adelantarte y bajar a ver a los túneles, yo bajaré en un momento." Le ordenó George.

"¿Qué va a hacer él en los túneles?" – preguntó Demelza observando como el corpulento hombre bajaba con bastante trabajo por la puerta trampa.

"Inspeccionarlos."

"No hay necesidad de que vaya, yo puedo mostrarte."

"¿Tú?" dijo a la vez que río con incredulidad, cosa que a Demelza no le cayó muy bien.

"Sí. Es mi mina, yo puedo llevarte a ver los túneles."

"No quieres decir que tú bajas a ese infierno ¿Verdad? Ese no es lugar para una dama…"

"Soy la dueña," – dijo ella exasperada ¿Por qué era que George tendía a exasperarla tanto últimamente? – "¡por supuesto que voy a los túneles! Tengo que conocer mi propia mina…"

"Si, pero no es necesario que bajes adonde están los mineros. Esa no es gente con la que debas rodearte, no más de lo necesario. Ya es bastante con que vengas aquí todos los días. Solo deberías venir a revisar los libros de tanto en tanto y dejar que tu Capitán te mantenga al corriente." – Las mejillas de Demelza le ardieron un poco al escuchar que George llamaba 'tú Capitán' al muchacho, rogaba porque su prometido no se diera cuenta – "Él es quién debe descender a los túneles y tratar con los mineros…"

"Soy la dueña, yo debo tratar con ellos." - Insistió ella.

"No, no debes hacerlo, es el trabajo del Capitán…" y como si lo hubieran llamado Ross asomó la cabeza por la trampilla. Ross había subido porque un hombre desconocido y desagradable había comenzado a darle ordenes y el no tenía idea de quien era. Al preguntarle, Tom Harry le había dicho que trabajaba para el dueño de Wheal Leisure y que debía obedecerle y mostrarle los avances en la veta que estaban explotando. "¿Trabaja para la Señorita Carne?" - había vuelto a preguntar Ross – "Para George Warleggan." – "El no es el dueño." - "Lo será, tarde o temprano." Y entonces Ross había llamado a Paul Daniel para que guiara a Tom Harry y había subido a la oficina. Mientras escalaba la escalera llegó a escuchar parte de la discusión entre Demelza y su prometido.

"¡Ah! Señor Poldark, que oportuno. Venga un momento." Dijo George al verlo. Ross terminó de subir la escalera y miró a Demelza rápidamente, pero ella no le devolvió la mirada. "Mi prometida me dice que usted no está cumpliendo debidamente con su trabajo…"

"Eso no fue lo que dije, George." Interceptó ella de prisa.

"Bien. Me informa que ella se ocupa de ciertas cosas que deberían ser su responsabilidad."

"No, George…" – "¿Cómo cuáles?" preguntó Ross desafiante. Ahora era ella quien observaba al muchacho. Ross se había parado, conciente o inconcientemente, entre ella y George.

"Como inspeccionar los túneles o tratar con los mineros. Esa es su responsabilidad, bajo ninguna circunstancia es aceptable que mi futura esposa se mezcle con esa gentuza…"

"¡George!"

"…Ya es suficiente que tenga que tratar con usted, evidentemente no está capacitado para su nuevo puesto."

"¡George, ya es suficiente!" Demelza se había puesto blanca al escuchar como su prometido le hablaba al muchacho. "Esto no tiene nada que ver con el mu… con el Capitán Poldark. El hace su trabajo perfectamente bien, soy yo la que quiero conocer y entender mi mina."

"Aún así, hay cosas que no deberías hacer y no sabes cómo es esta gente. Les das algo de confianza y se aprovechan. Seguramente tu estás haciendo el trabajo que este vago debería hacer…"

Con eso Ross había tenido suficiente. Lo que no podía entender todavía era que Demelza hubiera aceptado casarse con ese hombre que en ese momento estaba mostrando sus verdaderas plumas. Así era GeorgeWarleggan. Ross apretó lo puños y tensó sus hombros, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso una mano en su espalda lo detuvo.

"Basta, George. Creo que tu visita ya ha llegado a su fin. El Capitán Poldark debe volver a trabajar en los túneles," – dijo y miró a Ross pero este no se movió de donde estaba- - "y yo, efectivamente tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. La próxima vez que vengas envíame una nota antes y así tendré más tiempo para ti. Capitán Poldark, vaya a buscar al asistente del Señor Warleggan, avisele que su Señor ya se va." Dijo a Ross, mirándolo con insistencia de nuevo. Ross dudó por un momento, pero finalmente asintió y se dirigió a la puerta trampa.

"En realidad, Tom Harry se quedará aquí."

"¿Qué?" Los dos lo miraron anonadados.

"He traído a Tom Harry para que te ayude aquí en la mina. El velara por tus intereses y verá que no se abusen de tu buena naturaleza." George dijo mirando a Ross que estaba con un pie en la escalerilla.

"¡Para controlarla, quiere decir!" Ross no lo pudo evitar. La colera que había acumulado en esos pocos minutos se dejó escuchar en la forma en que pronunció esas palabras y volvió a subir adonde ellos estaban.

"No necesito una niñera." Agregó Demelza a su vez.

"Necesitas a alguien que sepa administrar Wheal Leisure, alguien con experiencia en minería."

"¿Y sugiere que ese gordo bueno para nada sabe algo de minas? Casi se cae sentado al bajar por la trampilla… Lo que uested quiere es cerrarla, tal y como hizo con las demás minas de su familia, tal como hizo con Wheal Reath, y dejar a todos en la calle…"

"¡Ross!"

"Le sugiero que recuerde cuál es su lugar Señor Poldark. No hace mucho usted mismo dormía en las calles de Sawle, tenga cuidado con lo que dice o deberá volver a dormir allí." La voz de George era tranquila, pero su rápido pestañar delataba su nerviosismo tambien. No era un hombre que estuviera acostumbrado a que le llevaran la contra ni cuestionaran sus decisiones. Ni tampoco se esperaba que su prometida lo contradijera, especialmente frente a un empleado.

"La Señorita Demelza no necesita que alguien la vigile, le aseguro que es mucho mas capaz que ese hombre de dirigir esta mina… apuesto que es mucho más capaz que usted." Dijo acercandose a George Warleggan.

"¡Suficiente! Capitán Poldark, vaya a avisarle al Señor Harry que ya debe irse." George no se percató, pero Demelza tocó la espalda del muchacho y flexionó los dedos sobre su camisa cuando dijo esto. Su tono había sido de enfado, y Ross al volverse buscó sus ojos, pero ella observaba a George. Cuando estuvieron solos, se acercó a él. George no la había visto nunca tan enfadada.

"No toleraré que me trates de esta forma, George."

"¿A ti? ¿Es que acaso no ves que esto es por tu bienestar? ¿Para quitarte una carga de encima?"

"No es una carga para mi. No puedes tomar este tipo de decisiones sin consultarme. Tú no eres el dueño de esta mina, yo soy la dueña…"

"No soy el dueño ahora pero lo seré cuando nos casemos y ahora soy un accionista y si quiero poner a uno de mis hombres…"

"Para controlarme."

"… para que ayude a mi futura esposa a administrar y aliviar su trabajo, para que tengas la libertad de disponer de tu tiempo…"

"No siento que me estés dando más libertad, George. ¿Acaso vas a hacer este tipo de cosas si nos casamos?"

'_Si_. Si nos casamos' – pensó George. Esto era precisamente lo que en lo que no era bueno. Demelza se estaba comportando ahora, no como la mujer de negocios que él sabía que era, centrada y racional, si no como una jovencita histérica, como una niña haciendo un berrinche. Como se comportaban las jóvenes de las que él huía en los bailes a los que su tío lo obligaba a ir.

"_Cuando_ nos casemos, serás mi esposa, y deberás obedecerme." Dijo cortante, al mismo tiempo que Tom Harry y el muchacho aparecían de nuevo en la oficina.

"Creo que ya debes irte, George."

George, al encontrarse delante de otras personas, no tuvo más remedio que terminar la conversación. Odiaba cuando ella se comportaba así, cuando no le dejaba salida más que callar e irse. El siempre solía tener la última palabra. Nadie más era capaz de hacer eso, solo Demelza. El hombre, Poldark, transpirado y cubierto de polvo y tierra, abrió la puerta para que ambos salieran. Tom Harry lo miró y luego salió delante de él.

"Demelza…" intentó insistir una vez más al salir al calor del sol de Cornwall, el joven ya casi había cerrado la puerta detrás de él.

"La Señorita dijo que se vaya."

"¡No me hables así muchacho!" George dio un golpe con la fusta en la puerta y Tom Harry se acercó de inmediato, empujando la puerta y con ella a Ross que dio unos pasos tambaleantes hacia dentro de la oficina. El matón de George también entró y se lanzó encima del muchacho tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y estaba a punto de golpearlo pero Demelza fue más rápida y se interpuso entre ellos, separándolos y empujando sin mucho éxito a Tom Harry de nuevo hacia afuera.

"George, vete. Y llévate a este rufián contigo. ¿Es esta la clase de gente que quieres dejar conmigo? ¿Gente violenta? Mis mineros pueden ser pobres, pero no son matones." Dicho esto, el grupo de mineros que estaba trabajando en la superficie se juntaron a mirar lo que ocurría al oír que Demelza discutía con alguien y, a decir verdad, se los veía bastante enojados y amenazantes lo que hizo dudar a Demelza de lo que acababa de decir. El grupo de hombres se acercó más a George y Tom Harry, que pronto se vieron rodeados. Uno de los mineros acercó sus caballos y George no tuvo más remedio que irse.

Demelza se quedó un momento observándolo, George se giró en su caballo y a ella no le gustó la forma en que la miró. Una mezcla de desprecio y resentimiento. A decir verdad la atemorizó un poco. No le tenía miedo a él, si no al hecho de que George aún era dueño de parte de las acciones de Wheal Leisure y ella aún debía rendirle cuentas en lo que a la mina se refería. Esto aún no había terminado, ella debería aclarar las cosas con George. Respecto a Leisure y respecto a su relación…

Apenas si había cerrado la puerta cuando el muchacho empezó a cuestionarla.

"¡¿Y con ese hombre piensa casarse?! ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que es un matón al igual que su empleado? Matón y cobarde, porque él no se ensucia sus propias manos…"

A Demelza la cabeza se le partía.

"… ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que si se casa con él la mina va a ser suya? El se la quitará, no le permitirá que salgas de su casa, no dejará que venga a trabajar…"

"¡Pues últimamente no he trabajo mucho tampoco, ¿no es así?!" – le respondió ella cortante. "No conoces a George…" Ross río entre dientes.

"Lo conozco lo suficiente, conozco a los de su clase."

"A los de mi clase, quieres decir… No necesito que me defiendas ni que me digas más, recuerda cual es tu lugar." – eso lo hizo callar – "Vuelve a trabajar, ya tuve suficiente por un día."

Que estúpido había sido. Ross pasó el resto del día maldiciéndose por haber sido tan incrédulo. Tan idiota al pensar que la Señorita Demelza Carne pudiera pensar en él como algo más que un empleado, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, de todo lo que habían hecho. Ross no volvió a subir a la superficie hasta que el turno de la tarde hubo terminado. Demelza no bajó a hablar con él ni estaba en la oficina cuando el subió.

* * *

Furiosa, con George y con el muchacho también, Demelza se marchó temprano a casa. Prudie y Jinny se sorprendieron al verla a esas horas en Nampara. Demelza se desplomó en una silla de la cocina y apoyó su frente en sus manos sobre la mesa con un gruñido.

"¿Qué te ocurre niña?" le preguntó la vieja Prudie, desatando su delantal y sentándose junto a ella. Demelza permaneció con el rostro escondido, realmente no quería hablar de lo que había ocurrido, de como se había comportado el hombre con quien supuestamente pasaría el resto de su vida, de lo que el otro hombre con quien engañaba a su prometido le había dicho, de como lo había tratado ella. A medida que las horas pasaron, eso era lo que más la torturaba. Lo que ella le había dicho al muchacho, de verdad que no era como ella pensaba de él. Y ese era el problema principal, que no sabía como lo veía, que sentía por él ni adonde iba su relación, si es que tenían una relación. La última semana había sido la más excitante que ella recordara, incluso cuando estaba con Francis, jamás se había sentido tan… viva. ¿Sería algo pasajero? Los caprichos de una niña rica que, a punto de comprometerse para toda la vida, había encontrado a alguien con quien hacer realidad sus más íntimos deseos? ¿No debería querer hacer realidad esos deseos con su futuro esposo? No, definitivamente no podía pensar así de George, el no le atraía de la misma forma en que el muchacho lo hacía. ¡Judas! Ardería en el infierno…

Demelza escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y de reojo vio a Jinny salir de la cocina para ver quién era y luego volver con un sobre.

"Del Señor Warleggan, Señorita." Dijo la joven desde detrás de su panza.

Demelza limpió algunas lágrimas que habían caído en sus mejillas y frotó sus ojos para evitar que cayeran otras. Jinny dejó el sobre en la mesa.

"Problemas con ese hombre, ¿es eso lo que le ocurre, mi niña?" Insistió su dama de compañía dulcemente. Demelza asintió y abrió el sobre. Prudie pidió a Jinny servir el té mientras ella leía la nota.

'_Mi querida Demelza:  
Te pido disculpas si te ofendí con mi comportamiento el día de hoy, esa no fue mi intención. Mi solo propósito era ayudarte.  
Dos cosas me quedaron en claro después de mi visita, la primera es una reafirmación de mi propuesta. Como te habrás dado cuenta los mineros no son tan santos como tu creías y es por eso, por la tranquilidad de mi conciencia, que insisto en dejar uno de mis hombres allí, para protegerte si insistes en ir a la Wheal Leisure todos los días. No sabes de lo que son capaces esos hombres, por más respeto que te tengan y aprecio que tú sientas por ellos. Recuerda que en los negocios no hay lugar para sentimentalismos.  
Lo segundo, pues también es una reafirmación, una confirmación de la promesa que nos hicimos, pero creo que de eso debemos hablar en persona. Por favor, dime cuando sería conveniente para ti que vaya a verte de nuevo en Nampara o tú puedes venir cuando quieras a Cardew, sabes que las puertas de mi casa siempre están abiertas para ti. Tuyo, George.'_

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer por su rostro pálido.

"Ya, ya mi niña. Ningún hombre vale la pena sus lágrimas. Si la hace sufrir cuando ni siquiera están casados, quizás no sea una buena idea que se case con él después de todo."

"Hablas como si después de casados fuera aceptable…"

"Pues después del matrimonio ya no hay escapatoria. Una esta estancada con lo que tiene y ya ni quejarse vale la pena. ¿No es así jovencita? Ven, siéntate tú también." Jinny trajo una taza más y se sentó con ellas a la mesa a tomar el té y comer varios bizcochos de miel recién horneados. "Ahora todavía tiene tiempo de arrepentirse mi niña. Ese George Warleggan no me gusta nada. ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo?"

"Pues, se apareció en la mina con un hombre que trabaja para él, un rufián, tan solo con verlo me di cuenta. Y pretendía dejarlo en Wheal Leisure para vigilarme… para que me ayude con el trabajo, según él. Aunque no creo que ese hombre tenga mucha experiencia en minas. Intentó golpear al muchacho…"

"¿A Ross?" preguntó Jinny alarmada. "¿Está bien?"

"Si si, al final no pasó nada. O pasó de todo, no lo sé. George no quiere que trabaje una vez que estemos casados… Pensé, no lo sé, pensé que había sido clara, que él había entendido que yo quiero encargarme de Wheal Leisure y además…"

"¿Además qué?"

"¡No lo sé!" exclamó y se recostó de nuevo con su rostro sobre su brazo, a un costado de la taza de té.

"¿Señorita Demelza?" Jinny tomó su mano suavemente "¿Usted lo ama?"

Demelza se incorporó de nuevo, las dos mujeres la observaban detenidamente.

"Si usted lo ama, deberá aprender a tolerar sus errores."

"Es verdad, mi niña, ningún hombre es perfecto. Yo diría que el hombre es la criatura más imperfecta creada por nuestro Señor. Hasta Jud tiene muchos defectos…" Las dos jovencitas se miraron y no pudieron contener la risa. Después de un momento Prudie rió también. "Lo que quiero decir es que, si es el indicado, aprenderá a vivir con él y si él la ama, él también deberá aprender a respetar sus decisiones."

"Y… ¿si soy yo la que cometí un error?"

"Pues si es usted la que se equivocó, también deberá a aprender disculparse. Pero no se preocupe, a los hombres se los complace de forma muy sencilla." Prudie dio un codazo a Jinny y ambas intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, de la que Demelza quedó excluída.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ya lo sabrá…"

"No, Prudie, dímelo ahora. Ya basta de ocultarme esas cosas. Ya no soy una niña."

"Pues no tiene sentido que lo sepa ahora porque todavía no está casada y no puede hacer nada de ello."

"Jinny no estaba casada cuando lo hizo." Le retrucó Demelza.

"¡Y así le fue! Mírela, con esa barriga y caminando como un pato. No debe pensar en esas cosas todavía, ya le llegará ese tiempo, por ahora debe pensar en si quiere casarse con George Warleggan o no." Prudie se levantó de la mesa dando un bufido.

"¿No debería conocer al hombre con el que pasare el resto de mi vida aún en ese sentido?" preguntó en voz alta, más para ella que esperando una respuesta.

"… hay formas, hay cosas que se pueden hacer sin riesgo de quedar embarazada…" dijo Jinny en voz baja. Demelza la miró intrigada.

Había caído la noche y Demelza caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación. Las palabras de Jinny habían sido vagas, susurradas en voz baja para que Prudie no escuchara, sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas como un tomate y las de Demelza también al oír las instrucciones. Manos, labios, besos en lugares que su joven sirvienta ni se animaba a nombrar. Jinny había dicho que no había riesgo de embarazo y que se podía llegar doncella al matrimonio si el hombre no… bueno ya sabe. "Oh… claro." Había dicho ella. "A veces eso es más divertido que el acto en sí." Agregó para terminar cuando Prudie la llamó a levantar la mesa y empezar a preparar la cena.

* * *

"Creo que me iré a acostar temprano." Demelza fingió bostezar. "Hasta mañana." Jud y Prudie estaban sentados junto a la chimenea en la sala, así que ella se dirigió a la cocina para subir por la escalera de servicio. Antes de volver a su habitación buscó una canasta, tratando de no hacer ruido colocó en ella un pan que había quedado, un tarro de conservas de manzana, una mermelada y queso y algunos pedazos de jamón que habían sobrado de la comida. Después se arrepintió de no haber tomado un a botella de oporto también, pero había tenido que agarrar todo rápido y con sigilo y se había olvidado. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo ni porqué. Sabía que tenía que pedirle disculpas al muchacho, recordaba como la había mirado cuando le ordenó bajar a los túneles y le dijo que recordara cuál era su lugar. Había sido muy hipócrita de su parte luego de como se habían comportado esa semana. Además, en su mente se mezclaban las imágenes de lo que le había dicho Jinny. No era George al que ella imaginaba, ni a Francis. Era el muchacho, Ross quien venía a su mente.

Demelza salió por la ventana de su habitación con la canasta colgando de su brazo. Afortunadamente debajo estaba el techo de paja del establo y, aunque era bastante inclinado, pudo bajar de un salto sin hacer mucho alboroto y sin que nada se cayera de la canasta. Camino rápido hasta llegar al borde de los acantilados y desde allí siguió el camino que llevaba a Sawle. El cielo estaba despejado, las estrellas no habían salido aún aunque la luna ya brillaba tímida sobre la línea del horizonte en la lejanía del mar. No se cruzó con nadie en todo el camino, su paso era rápido y su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte en su pecho. Demelza iba a pedirle disculpas, ese era el principal motivo de su visita, debía olvidar lo que le había dicho Jinny, se trababa de convencer. Después de todo ¿cómo lo haría? ¿Cómo sugeriría semejante cosa? No se creía capaz, moriría de la vergüenza…

Había un poco más de movimiento al llegar al pueblo. Demelza se puso la capucha de su capa sobre su cabeza y se mantuvo caminando en las sombras para que nadie la viera. Nunca había ido a la casa del muchacho pero sabía adonde era. El le había contado que un viejo conocido de Pascoe le rentaba una casita y ella lo conocía. Era una casa de dos plantas, angosta y destartalada entre medio de otras construcciones similares. Cada casa tenía un pequeño jardín al frente y un patio cercado detrás que daban a una oscura calle, allí se dirigió Demelza. Mirando a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie la viera abrió la cerca y entró al patio. Allí había una pequeña huerta llena de verduras que casi pisa y tuvo que bordear para llegar a la puerta trasera de la casita. Estaba todo muy oscuro. Demelza miró de nuevo las casas de alrededor, volvió a contarlas para asegurarse de que estaba en el lugar correcto pero no llegó a golpear la puerta. Antes de levantar siquiera la mano de atrás de la puerta se escucharon ladridos. Cada vez más cerca, luego los arañazos de patas del otro lado de la puerta de madera y voces. La puerta se abrió de golpe. Una tenue luz bañó su rostro y Demelza casi pierde el equilibrio cuando Garrick se le abalanzó encima.

"¡Garrick!" Demelza dejó caer la canasta al suelo y abrazó a su viejo amigo mientras este lamía su cara y ladraba contento moviendo la cola. Cuando terminó el perro volvió adentro de su casa y ella se puso de pie. Ross estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una mirada seria en su rostro.

"¿Qué hace aquí, Señorita Demelza?" su voz sonó enojada para Demelza. Quizás ni siquiera lograra que la perdonara, tal vez ni siquiera la invitara a entrar.

"Vine… vine a traerte esto." Dijo ella. "¿Puedo pasar?" Solo esa pregunta pareció requerir todo el coraje que había logrado juntar en el camino. Ross vaciló un momento a la vez que Garrick volvió a ladrar desde adentro como ordenándole que la dejara pasar. A su pesar, dio un paso al costado y Demelza y su canasta entraron a su pequeña casa.

La puerta trasera daba al sector de la cocina, más allá se veía una mesa y una vela encendida sobre ella. Un tímido fuego chisporroteaba en la pequeña chimenea a pesar de que la noche de verano era agradable, una fresca brisa corría de lado a lado de la casa que la hizo tiritar. Ross la observó inspeccionar su hogar mientras que Garrick movía la cola y babeaba con la lengua afuera excitado junto a la chimenea, el muy traidor.

"Esto es para ti." Dijo extendiendo los brazos con la canasta hacia el – "Una ofrenda de paz…"

Ross tomó la canasta de sus manos. Solo bastó un rápido ojeo para que se le hiciera agua la boca. Luego se dirigió a la pequeña sala sin decir palabra y la apoyó sobre mesita. Al darse vuelta notó que Demelza no lo había seguido, aún seguía de pie junto a la puerta, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Ross señaló una silla y recién entonces ella se quitó la capa y lo siguió hasta donde él estaba. Apenas se sentó Garrick vino a su lado y luego de que le acariciara las orejas el perro se acomodó a sus pies.

No había otro lugar adonde sentarse más que en una banqueta que Ross solía utilizar para lustrar sus botas. Nadie iba a visitarlo, cada vez que se veía con sus amigos lo hacía en la taberna y ahora que era Capitán ya tampoco lo hacían tan seguido. Así que él se quedó parado, lo que obligaba a Demelza a alzar su vista para mirarlo, sus manos moviéndose inquietas en sobre su regazo.

"Le debo una disculpa… Lo que dije, como lo dije. No me fue mi intención hablarle de esa manera…"

Ross permaneció en silencio. "… y por lo que ocurrió hoy. No sabía que George iría a la mina, ni que intentaría imponerme a su 'asistente' para que se quedara allí…"

"Apuesto a que no le dice muchas cosas." Dijo al fin. "Si se casa con él no la dejará volver a Wheal Leisure, eso quedó muy claro hoy ¿no se da cuenta?"

"Sé quien es George Warleggan…"

"Evidentemente no si se piensa casar con él. O quizás si lo conoce y se piensa casar de todos modos y si eso es cierto entonces significa que soy yo el que está equivocado acerca de la clase de persona que es usted."

"¡Ross!" Demelza se puso de pie. Dudó un instante, un momento en el que recordó lo que Jinny le había dicho, las palabras de Prudie _'a los hombres se los complace de forma muy sencilla'_ cruzaron por su mente. Era hora de poner manos a la obra, aunque en verdad no tenía la menor idea de lo que hacía. Ross la vio acercarse lentamente, Garrick también la observaba. Cuando estuvo frente a él titubeó antes de apoyar sus manos en sobre sus hombros, el no entendía que estaba haciendo.

"No vine a hablar de George contigo. Yo tengo que lidiar con eso y lo haré, lo prometo. Vine porque no me comporté bien contigo, te ofendí y no fue mi intención. No quiero que estés enojado conmigo." No supo de dónde sacó las agallas para hacerlo, pero al decir esto rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos. Como el permanecía inmóvil, tuvo que ponerse en puntas de pie para dar un beso en una de sus mejillas. Aún sin respuesta, deslizó sus labios por su mandíbula y lo besó otra vez, y otra, hasta que sus labios estuvieron frente a su boca. Los párpados de Ross entrecerrados, "Perdóname." El movimiento de su cabeza fue imperceptible, solo un poco hacia adelante, pero ella estaba tan cerca que sus labios hicieron contacto inmediatamente. Era ella quien lo besaba, quien lo obligó a responder, aunque él no necesitaba mucha coacción para hacerlo.

Garrick se volvió a acomodar junto al fuego mientras Ross y Demelza continuaban besándose en la pequeña salita. "Está bien, te perdono." – dijo él cuando finalmente se separaron y se preguntó si alguna vez sería capaz de negarle algo a esa mujer. Demelza sonrío aliviada y volvió a besarlo. Una vez que la tormenta estuvo en el pasado, aunque todavía quedaban nubes cargadas sobre ellos, ambos se relajaron y se sentaron a la mesa a comer lo que Demelza había llevado. Hacía mucho que no comían solos. Solían hacerlo en Nampara por las noches una vez que Jud y Prudie se iban a dormir, pero no lo habían hecho desde entonces y ambos se dieron cuenta cuanto extrañaban esa rutina. En la mina siempre debían estar a escondidas y alertas de que nadie se acercara, cuando almorzaban siempre había gente a su alrededor, pero de algún modo ahora se sentían a gusto y cómodos en la compañía del otro. Charlaron animadamente durante la cena, Demelza le prometió que no dejaría que George se entrometiera en la mina, aunque él no sabía cómo lograría disuadirlo ni lo que haría ella respecto al matrimonio. Pero ¿qué podía hacer él para detenerla y hacerla cambiar de opinión? El no tenía nada. Un par de veces durante la cena la había observado mirar de reojo el lugar adonde se encontraba, su casa era la de un pobre minero. El estaba agradecido por tener un techo sobre su cabeza, pero estaba seguro que para ella su casa debería parecer una pocilga. En realidad lo que había llamado la atención a Demelza era un pequeño estante que estaba colgado en la pared en donde había varios libros y sobre él, como si se leyera con frecuencia, estaba el libro de poemas que ella le había dejado como regalo de Navidad. La otra cosa que había observado era la angosta escalera que llevaba al piso superior, hacia su habitación, supuso.

A medida que se acababa la comida también creció una tensión entre ellos. Los silencios eran cada vez más extensos, las miradas más profundas. La vela parpadeó y Ross se levantó a buscar otra para reemplazarla. Demelza sabía que ese sería el momento perfecto para irse. Ya había pedido disculpas, Ross ya la había perdonado, habían comido, tomado una copa de vino y conversado. Si se iba ahora mañana volverían a la normalidad, o la normalidad de esa última semana esperaba ella. Se puso de pie luego de que el reemplazara la vela. Solo por el hecho de hacerlo, Ross pasó su mano por sobre la manga de su vestido y besó dulcemente sus labios. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se habían besado, pero cada vez que lo hacía era como si fuera la primera vez, su corazón latiendo en su pecho, creía que podía sentir el calor de su sangre corriendo es sus venas.

"Gracias por la bonita velada." Dijo ella, tocando su brazo a su vez.

"Gracias a ti por venir…" Era ahora, ahora cuando ella debía decir 'Hasta mañana, nos vemos en la mina.' O…

"¿Adonde va esa escalera?"

"Uhm… al piso de arriba?" Ambos rieron nerviosos.

"¿Puedo ver?"

"… Ssi… claro. Déjame, déjame llevar algo de luz."

Ross guió a Demelza por la estrecha escalera sin saber muy bien que iba a mostrarle en la planta superior. Todo lo que había allí era un pequeño pasillo, el lavabo y su habitación. Detrás suyo todo lo que escuchaba era la respiración de Demelza, la que ella estaba tratando de calmar con todas su fuerzas. Realmente no llegó a ver mucho del pasillo, ni mucho había para ver. Ross señaló una puerta, que más tarde en la noche descubrió que era el cuarto de servicio, y abrió otra que daba a su habitación. El entró primero, iluminando el lugar. La luna brillaba a través de la ventana recortando el contorno la figura del muchacho de espaldas a ella. El no sabía qué hacer. Quizás ella daría un vistazo, daría media vuelta y se iría o tal vez, quizás… Ahora era su propia respiración agitada lo que escuchaba. No la sintió acercarse por detrás, solo cuando sus brazos rodearon su cintura y sus labios tocaron la piel en la base de su cuello fue que ese quizás se volvió en una realidad. Ross se giró en sus brazos, sus ojos lo miraban fijamente de una forma en que él nunca había visto. Sin entender muy bien aún lo que ocurría ella lo besó y el la rodeó con el brazo que tenía libre y apretó sus caderas acercándola a él. Ella intensificó el beso aún más, hasta que la vela estuvo a punto de caer de su mano y vaya ironía habría sido si la habitación se incendiaba en ese momento. Demelza se la quitó de la mano y apoyándola sobre una mesita apagó la llama, la habitación quedó bañada en la luz plateada que entraba por la pequeña ventana. Le tomó unos momentos a sus ojos acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, momentos en que sus cuerpos se estrellaron uno con el otro, en un abrazo apasionado que creaba su propia luz. Sus labios pegados, sus lenguas acariciándose tal como lo hacían sus manos. Ross tocó por primera vez su firme trasero sobre la tela de su vestido, sus caderas eran generosas y su cintura, el ya sabía, era tan pequeña que podía rodearla con tan solo sus dedos. "¿Estás segura?" jadeó mientras ella daba besos desde su barbilla y bajaba por su cuello. La vio mover su cabeza de un lado al otro en la oscuridad. No, no tenía idea de lo que hacía ni estaba segura de nada. Todo lo hacía por instinto, lo que Jinny le había dicho parecía haberse borrado de su mente y no recordaba cómo había ido a parar allí. Todo lo que sabía era que era allí adonde quería estar. Allí, con Ross. "No…" susurró – "quiero decir, si, pero no quiero…"

"No te preocupes, no haremos nada que tu no quieras Demelza."

Demelza nunca habría podido imaginar que tal placer fuera posible. Le parecía que se habían besado durante horas, abrazados el uno al otro. Ross la había acercado a la luz de la ventana para poder desatar las cintas de su vestido, ella había ayudado con el corset. Con solo su enagua había caído sobre la cama y él sobre ella, y continuó besándola, y no solo sus labios. Le parecía que no había dejado ni un rincón de su cuerpo sin besar. En la oscuridad de la habitación sus ojos se veían negros cuando lo vio quitar sus bragas y las medias y besar sus piernas desde la punta de sus pies hasta el ápice entre sus muslos. Ella se retorció en la cama y el volvió a cubrir su cuerpo con el suyo y a besarla en la boca. Todo ocurrió muy lentamente desde entonces.

Sus manos acariciándola mientras la besaba, la fina tela de la enagua cada vez más arriba, sus dedos tocando su piel. Su cintura, la piel sobre sus costillas, sus dedos dibujando círculos alrededor de sus pezones. No recordaba desde cuando sus manos estaban entre su pelo, solo que ella quería también tocar su piel. Sus dedos viajaron por su cuello hasta la abertura de la camisa a acariciar el pecho que ella tantas veces había visto y se había imaginado tocar. Sus labios bajaron hasta su pecho, él no solo los besaba, los lamía y succionaba. Por instinto, sus piernas rodearon su cintura, Ross se movía hundiéndola cada vez más en el colchón una y otra vez. La fábrica del pantalón de su entrepierna presionando en un lugar que hizo que ella gimiera. Ross alzó la vista al escucharla y besando su vientre se dirigió al sur de su desnudo torso. El pecho de Demelza subía y bajaba. Luego no entendería como no se desmayó en el momento que los labios de Ross se cerraron sobre sus partes íntimas porque todo el aire escapó de sus pulmones en un grito silencioso.

Jinny no le había dicho nada sobre esto.

Las sábanas estaban todas revueltas, enredadas en su mano. La otra en los negros cabellos del muchacho que con sus labios, besos, lengua y lamidos había reducido a Demelza a un retorcijo de gemidos, temblores e infamias que espantarían a Prudie y por la que nunca más la dejarían entrar a una Iglesia. Su cuerpo aún se estremecía cuando abrió los ojos. Con un último gemido, había caído rendida ante una sensación que jamás hubiera creído que existiera, su respiración aún agitada, apenas si había notado que el peso de cuerpo de Ross ya no estaba sobre ella. Lo vio sentado en el borde de la cama. Dandole la espalda y en la oscuridad, había algo frenético y aún así indiscernible en su postura ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Lo escuchó suspirar, un sonido extraño que ella nunca había escuchado y levantar su cabeza hacia el techo. Gimió otra vez. Demelza se puso de rodillas sobre el colchón, la enagua cayó a su alrededor cubriendo su cuerpo y gateando se acercó a él. Cuando llegó a su lado se dio cuenta lo que sucedía. De esto sí le había hablado Jinny. Ross se había bajado los pantalones, su miembro es su mano, se estaba… ¿Cuál era la palabra? Jinny le había dicho que a veces ella ayudaba a Jim con eso. Titubeante, Demelza besó su cuello y se acercó más a su lado, colocó su mano sobre la suya haciéndola a un lado y lo rodeó con sus dedos, moviéndolos de arriba hacia abajo. Le tomó un momento encontrar un ritmo, pero Ross volvió a gemir un momento después "Más rápido" dijo en un suspiro y un instante después se vino en su mano. No tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse, Ross la volvió a besar y entrelazados cayeron cansados de nuevo en la cama. Allí habían permanecido el resto de la noche.

Cuando la luna dejó de brillar a través de la ventana augurando el amanecer, fue Demelza la que habló primero "Tengo que irme." Dijo y besó su nariz. – "Te acompañaré."

Ambos se vistieron en silencio. Ross tuvo que encender otra vez la vela para poder ayudar a Demelza a atar las cintas que sujetaban el vestido y a encontrar una media que por un momento pensaron había caído por la ventana en el jardín.

Cuando salieron de Sawle Ross tomó su mano y así recorrieron el camino de vuelta a Nampara. No hablaron mucho en el camino tampoco, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos y en los recuerdos de la noche. Les parecía un encantamiento que se podía romper con el más mínimo sonido. No había pájaros ni se cruzaron con ninguna criatura, todo estaba quieto, congelado en un momento que ninguno de los dos quería que terminara. Pero así debía hacerlo.

"Hasta aquí está bien." Habían llegado a los manzanos y Nampara parecía una montaña de roca gris oscura en la distancia.

"Me quedaré aquí hasta que entres."

"Deberé escalar el establo, no te asustes si me ves que caigo rodando desde el techo." Ross sonrió y la miró algo preocupado.

"Es una broma. Entraré por la cocina, dudo que Jud o Prudie estén dando vueltas por ahí a estas horas."

"Solo si dejaron algún pastel sin comer. ¿Nos vemos en Leisure en un rato?"

"Estaré allí a primera hora."

Luego de un dulce beso de despedida, ella agregó "Ross. George… no me casaré con él. Pero si tenemos que resolver algunas cosas antes."

Ross asintió. Demelza se estaba llevando su corazón en ese momento, él se lo había dado.

"Nos vemos en un rato."

"Nos vemos." Dijo y se fue hacia Nampara, de tanto en tanto dando un salto.

Pero ella no cumplió con su palabra. Demelza no fue a Wheal Leisure esa mañana.


	16. Chapter 16

Era pasado el mediodía. Cuando Ross llegó temprano por la mañana estaba ansioso, nervioso, había algo en su interior que revoloteaba y estaba seguro que no sería capaz de ocultar su dicha cuando viera a Demelza otra vez. En cualquier momento entraría a la oficina. El había buscado una escusa para esperarla sentado en su escritorio, distraído pretendía revisar los libros de la mina mientras los trabajadores llegaban uno a uno y lo saludaban antes de descender a la mina. Ross les daba los buenos días alegremente pero procuraba no entretenerlos demasiado, no quería que alguno de los mineros estuviera merodeando en la oficina cuando ella llegara. Al principio su tardanza no le llamó la atención. Después de todo ella se habría ido a dormir muy tarde, o muy temprano esa mañana. El mismo no había dormido nada esa noche, o quizás si que lo había hecho y todo lo que eran para el recuerdos en realidad eran el eco de un sueño que su imaginación había creado en todos esos meses desde que la había conocido. Pero no, los recuerdos eran muy vivídos. No eran solo imágenes de la Señorita en sus brazos, sus manos en su cuerpo, era el recuerdo de su voz mientras se amaban, el contacto de su piel con la suya fundidos en un abrazo, el aroma de sus cabellos cuando ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Seguramente se habría quedado dormida. No hubo ni un día que Demelza faltara a la mina, no sin avisar.

Ross comenzó a preocuparse a media mañana. Esa ausencia no era normal. Necesitando estar al aire libre, en realidad quería observar el camino que venía de Nampara para verla cuando llegara, había buscado otra excusa y estaba ayudando a retirar el mineral desde la superficie, pero aún no había noticias de Demelza. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo? No, el la había visto entrar en Nampara hacía unas horas. ¿Acaso se sentiría mal? Si así fuera se lo habría hecho saber. ¿Se habría molestado con el? Pues si fuera así tenía todos los motivos para hacerlo. Lo que había ocurrido entre ellos durante la noche no había sido nada decoroso, pensandolo bien podría ir a la horca por ello, pero había sido la Señorita quien había ido a verlo a su casa la noche anterior, ella la que había llevado la cena, ella quien lo había besado, ella quién había pedido subir al piso de arriba, así que ¿porqué se podría haber enojado? Después de esperar una hora más su preocupación pudo más y pidió a una de las pedreras que trabajaba cargando agua que fuera a Nampara a preguntar por la Señorita Demelza. La mujer no tardó demasiado en volver con la respuesta. La Señorita Demelza no estaba en casa, temprano en la mañana se había ido a Trenwith.

¿Cómo lo pudo haber olvidado? Todo este tiempo desde que ella había vuelto de Londres él había estado preocupado por George, en el porqué ella se había comprometido con ese hombre, cuando el verdadero amor, su real amor de toda la vida era otro. Lo había olvidado. Pero horas más tarde allí estaba ella junto a él.

* * *

Al caer la tarde Demelza llegó a Wheal Leisure acompañada por Francis.

"Tengo que pasar por Wheal Leisure." Demelza dijo a su acompañante cuando se acercaban a sus tierras.

"Estoy seguro de que pueden prescindir de ti por unos días, lo entenderán."

"Si, pero aún así debo avisarles."

Debo avisarle, pensó Demelza. Ross debe estar esperando por mí, le dije que iría a primera hora de la mañana…

Pero esa mañana trajo acontecimientos inesperados. Minutos después de que Demelza llegara a Nampara alguien llamó a la puerta principal. Ella no se había acostado aún, había entrado por la puerta trasera que daba a la cocina y allí se distrajo preparándose una taza de té, mirando por la pequeña ventana que daba a sus campos, desde donde tantas veces había espiado al muchacho trabajar cuando lo tomó como empleado. Ahora también lo veía, no allí en la distancia entre la hierba, sino en su mente, en el recuerdo de la noche que habían pasado juntos. Mientras esperaba que hirviera el agua que puso al fuego su mente vagó hacia lo que sucedió en aquella pequeña cabaña, recordó sus manos, sus caricias, el cosquilleo que quedaba en su piel tras ser tocado por sus labios… en eso pensaba cuando el ruido proveniente de la puerta la interrumpió. Mientras se dirigía a la entrada una parte de ella pensó que podría ser el muchacho, como si ella pudiera convocar su presencia con sólo su pensamiento, su corazón latió rápido en su pecho por un instante imaginándose que al abrir la puerta él estaría allí, que ella podría abrir sus brazos y abrazarlo y estrechar su cuerpo junto al suyo una vez más. Pero no era Ross quién llamó a su puerta.

"Demelza…"

La voz de Francis era tan débil como el gris y frío cielo que los cubría, como la quietud del alba antes del nacimiento del nuevo día. El final de esa noche que hubiera deseado fuera eterna al fin estaba allí, reflejada en el angustiante rostro de ese hombre al que ella había amado, amaba aún…

"¿Francis? ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Tu tío…" Fue todo lo que dijo él y un segundo después abrió sus brazos y fue su cuerpo el que se estrechó al suyo. Un abrazo de dolor y tristeza y tal vez desesperación. Demelza no se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos, sólo cuando se separó de Francis y este tomó su rostro entre sus manos e intentó limpiar sus mejillas con sus pulgares.

"Lo siento." Susurró contra su frente antes de posar sus labios en ella. Su tío Charles se había ido. A pesar de todas las diferencias que habían tenido últimamente no por eso ella había dejado de quererlo casi tanto como a su propio padre. Su presencia sería extrañada por todo el condado, su guía y consejo. Le tomó un momento recuperarse. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba de nuevo dentro de la casa, Francis la había llevado hacia adentro y la observaba de cerca.

Por como la miraba le pareció que le preguntaría que hacía despierta a esa hora, a saber porque obviamente estaba levantada y completamente vestida y por la rapidez con la que había atendido la puerta. Francis desvió rápidamente la mirada y ella le ofreció una taza de té al escuchar el borboteo del agua proveniente de la cocina. Francis se sentó a la mesa mientras ella le servía y respondió a su pregunta de qué había sucedido con gran aflicción.

"Estaba bien ayer en la cena. Bromeó y comió como una bestia como es habitual en él. Se quejó del Rey e insultó y elogió a los franceses en una misma misma oración. Preguntó por Geoffrey Charles, le dijo a Elizabeth que el mismo se encargaría de educar a mi hijo como es debido, como si yo no fuera capaz de hacerlo… Nada fuera de lo común. Y después cada uno se retiró a su habitación. A medianoche escuché los gritos de Elizabeth, intentamos ir por Choake pero para cuando llegó ya no había nada que hacer. Un infarto, eso fue lo que dijo…"

Demelza se había sentado a su lado a escuchar su relato. Una nueva lágrima recorría su mejilla, la limpió con sus propios dedos.

"¿Cómo… cómo está Elizabeth?"

Francis miró su taza de té. "No ha parado de llorar en toda la noche, no sé cómo le quedan fuerzas para gritar aún. Despertó al niño que también se puso a llorar con la misma fuerza. Es un pandemonio… Yo… yo tenía que salir de allí, ya no podía soportarlo. Pensé en ti, en que tú deberías saberlo…"

"¿La dejaste sola?"

"No sé qué hacer cuando ella se pone así. No sé como calmarla, tú no eres así…"

"Me consolaste hace un momento, ¿no pudiste hacer lo mismo con Elizabeth?"

"No, ella, ella no es como tú. No llego a comprenderla, ni ella a mi…"

"Acaba de perder a su padre, Francis. No hay mucho que comprender." Le reprochó Demelza. Sabía muy bien cómo se debería sentir Elizabeth, por más escándalo que pudiera hacer, la muerte de un padre era motivo de llanto, tristeza y sufrimiento. Charles había sido el mundo entero para Elizabeth, él le había dado todo. La había complacido en todos sus caprichos, le había dado todos los gustos…

"Pensé que quizás podrías venir a Trenwith conmigo, tal vez me puedas ayudar en estos próximos días. Yo no tengo idea por donde comenzar con los arreglos, el funeral, las notificaciones. Ni hablar de toda la hacienda y los negocios, acuerdos y compromisos que tenía tu tío…"

Demelza aceptó ir a Trenwith, no tanto por las razones que Francis le había dicho, sino porque quería ver a su prima y que no estuviera sola en ese momento tan doloroso.

Le costó a Demelza más de media mañana que Elizabeth se calmara y tuvo que volver a llamar a Choake para que le diera unas gotas para los nervios. Unos minutos pudo pasar junto al cuerpo de su tío, acostado en su cama en la habitación principal de Trenwith y cubierto hasta los hombros por una sábana blanca, parecía estar dormido y que en cualquier momento se despertaría y con su particular voz le diría "¡Sobrina!" y comenzaría a darle consejos no solicitados y a contarle historias sobre su padre. Al menos ya estaban juntos, Charles y Thomas. "Espero que estés con tu hermano, tío. Haremos lo mejor posible aquí en tu ausencia." Luego alguien puso a Geoffrey Charles en sus brazos, al parecer la nodriza tampoco había dormido en toda la noche. Demelza nunca había cargado a un niño, menos aún, nunca había tenido la intención de simpatizar con el hijo de Francis y Elizabeth, pero luego de un rato de revolverse en su regazo el niño abrió bien grande los ojos y la miró y Demelza admitió que no estaba tan mal y podía tolerarlo.

"Te ves muy natural con un bebé en brazos. Apuesto a que George Warleggan planea tener una gran familia…" Demelza no se había percatado de que había alguien que la observaba.

"Espero poder opinar yo al respecto." Francis sonrió como respuesta.

"Alguna vez, ¿alguna vez piensas en la familia que tú y yo habríamos formado juntos?"

En verdad hacía mucho tiempo en que Demelza había dejado de soñar en aquella vida que alguna vez había planeado junto a Francis y no recordaba que hubiera incluido niños. Pero así, como salido de la nada otra imagen apareció en su mente. Ella en Nampara, niños riendo corriendo detrás de Garrick, ella con una gran panza acercándose a la puerta para llamar a su familia a la mesa y un hombre que se acercaba hacia ella desde los campos, y los niños revoloteando, saltando y gritando a su alrededor. No veía la cara de los niños, ni podía contar cuantos eran, pero al hombre lo veía claramente. Era el muchacho. Ross, que volvía a almorzar con su familia luego de trabajar las tierras…

"Yo a veces lo hago." La interrumpió Francis.

Demelza bajó la vista hacia Geoffrey Charles, no se parecía mucho a él. Tenía la nariz de Elizabeth y la frente del tío Charles… "No deberías hacerlo, tú ya tienes una familia. No tiene sentido recordar lo que nunca existió." Le dijo. "Iré a ver a Elizabeth."

Cuando su prima despertó insistió en que Demelza se quedará con ellos hasta que pasara el funeral. Para cuando llegó la tarde ya estaba casi todo organizado pero Elizabeth seguía insistiendo en que se quedara en Trenwith. "No traje nada de ropa…"

"Yo puedo prestarte, querida."

"Ni mi vestido de duelo… Quizás podría ir a Nampara y volver mañana."

"Porque no vas, buscas lo que necesitas y regresas esta noche. Francis puede acompañarte. No les tomará más de una hora. Creo que debes estar aquí, la familia debe estar unida, es lo que mi padre hubiera querido."

Demelza pensó que lo que Charles hubiera querido era que entre ellos dos fueran capaces de manejar la hacienda y por supuesto organizar su funeral, pero no lo dijo y consintió a la triste Elizabeth en su pedido. Si salían pronto, aún no era tan tarde y podrían pasar por la mina, podría hablar con Ross y contarle lo que había sucedido.

"Sólo me tomará un momento." Demelza descendió del caballo y caminó de prisa hacia la oficina de Wheal Leisure. Ross los había visto recorrer el camino por sobre los acantilados que conducían a la mina. Por entre las tablas los había visto conversar, la había visto desmontar y dirigirse hacia donde él estaba y lo mismo había hecho el Señor Francis Chynoweth un momento después.

"Ross…" el muchacho estaba de espaldas a la puerta cuando entró. Ross procuró distraerse acomodando los cascos que estaban amontonados en el rincón más alejado de la puerta, quitando las velas a medio usar que habían quedado pegadas a ellos. No se giró a verla cuando la escuchó decir su nombre.

"Siento no haber venido esta mañana, algo ocurrió…"

"Ya lo creo que algo ocurrió." Dijo el secamente. "Siempre hay algo contigo ¿no es así?"

"No, Ross, escúchame, no tengo mucho tiempo…"

"Pues siento mucho hacerte perder el tiempo, si tienes algo más importante que hacer pues vete de una vez, no sé ni para qué te molestas en venir…"

Justo cuando Ross se dio vuelta para mirarla por primera vez desde que había llegado, Francis entró también a la oficina de la mina. Ross llegó a ver la conmoción dibujada en el rostro de Demelza, sorpresa y angustia. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y sus labios entreabiertos temblaban ligeramente. Ella no entendía que es lo acababa de ocurrir, porque él la trataba de esa manera, porque no le daba la oportunidad de contarle lo que había sucedido, y porque ella que había deseado nada más que él la abrazara desde que se habían separado esa mañana no tenía la oportunidad de que él la consolara.

"Demelza," – habló Francis a su espalda – "debemos irnos, de seguro el Señor Poldark puede encargarse de la mina por unos días." Dijo irónicamente, pero ella estaba demasiado shockeada como para captar el tono de voz de su primo político. Ella miró al muchacho una vez más, quién en ese momento miraba con odio a Francis y antes de que cayeran otra vez las lágrimas que ese día estaban tan al borde de sus ojos, dio media vuelta y salió a toda prisa.

Francis se quedó un momento desafiante mirándolo a Ross, ya una vez le había advertido que se alejara de ella, obviamente no le había hecho caso, obviamente Demelza no se daba cuenta la clase de canalla era ese hombre. Luego se fue también. Ross los observó montar en los caballos e irse en dirección a Nampara. Henshawe que venía hacia Wheal Leisure, se los cruzó por el camino. Ross pretendió seguir acomodando los cascos, aunque en realidad los estaba tirando con violencia en un rincón, enfurecido.

"Buenas tardes, Ross. Acabo de cruzarme con la Señorita Demelza, una pena lo de su tío, es una gran pérdida para la región. Lo mejor que podemos hacer por ella es mantener el fuerte mientras ella está de duelo."

"¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué duelo?" preguntó Ross en voz baja.

"Su tío, Charles Carne, falleció anoche."

* * *

NA: Gracias por leer!


	17. Chapter 17

Prudie estaba fuera de la casa cuando su ama regresó. No muy habitual en ella, había salido a la huerta a cosechar algunos de los zapallos que a Demelza tanto le gustaban, pensó que Jinny podría hacer una tarta para la cena y así animar un poco a la niña que de seguro estaría muy triste por la muerte de su tío. La escena fue demasiado para Demelza. Apena vio a Prudie de rodillas con una cuchilla en mano y las manos llenas de tierra no se pudo contener más y se hechó a llorar. Prudie luchó contra su propio peso y torpemente limpiándose las manos en el delantal se acercó a abrazarla. Demelza lloraba como una chiquilla en sus brazos, que tonta era…

"Ya, ya mi niña. Su tío no querría verla así. Su hora llegó, como nos llegará a todos y el viejo Charles hizo de su vida todo lo que pudo, ahora le toca descansar junto a su hermano."

La mención de su padre no fue un buen consuelo, pues hizo recordar a Demelza el dolor de haberlo perdido. En realidad también le hizo recordar que su llanto se debía a la muerte de su tío, o al menos eso era lo que Prudie pensaba, a nadie podía decirle que era por otra cosa.

"Ya puede irse, joven Francis. Yo me ocuparé de ella ahora."

Francis había contemplado la escena extrañado. Hasta hace un momento Demelza estaba perfectamente bien, o eso el creía, y ahora estaba haciendo un escándalo digno de uno de los mejores berrinches de Elizabeth. Quizás era un rasgo que las primas Carne tenían en común. Habían conversado durante el camino, ella lo persuadió de pasar por su mina a ver si todo estaba en orden y desde que salieron de allí el último trayecto lo habían hecho en silencio, pero nada le hizo sospechar que pudiera estar tan angustiada por la muerte del viejo Charles.

Demelza trató de recomponerse al oír hablar a Francis. "Tengo que llevarla de vuelta a Trenwith", dijo - Se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo que Prudie sacó de una de sus mangas e intentó dibujar una sonrisa para asegurarle que estaba bien, aunque por dentro aún se sentía angustiada.

"Solo vine a buscar mis cosas, pasaré la noche en Trenwith. Elizabeth no está bien y necesita de mi ayuda."

"Usted no está bien tampoco y necesita descansar, mi niña. Estaba por decirle a Jinny que le preparara un pastel para la cena, ¿Por qué no se recuesta un rato hasta que esté listo? El joven Francis de seguro se las arreglará hasta mañana solo, el viejo ya está muerto ¿Qué más puede precisar?"

"¡Prudie!"

"Es su prima la que la necesita, señora." Dijo Francis entre dientes - "Elizabeth está muy conmocionada y no ha salido de su cuarto desde anoche, solo cuando la vio a Demelza se tranquilizó. Creo que no dormirá al menos que ella esté allí y Geoffrey Charles…"

A espalda de Francis, a lo lejos entre los manzanos emergió la figura del muchacho. A Demelza los ojos volvieron a llenarsele de lágrimas. No quería verlo, no quería volver a hablar con el.

"Vayamos adentro, a ti también te sentará bien comer algo Francis." Ambos la miraron fijamente pero después de un momento le hicieron caso y entraron a la casa. No pasó mucho hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

Ross salió tras Demelza apenas escuchó la noticia de la boca de Henshawe. Estupido, era un estupido. ¿Como no le había dado la oportunidad de que ella le explicara lo que había sucedido? Por eso se había ausentado todo el día y esa era la razón por la había ido a Leisure por la tarde, a contarle lo que le había sucedido a su tío, y el no la había dejado. Los celos lo habían cegado. Verla con el gran señor Francis Chynoweth, su verdadero amor, lo había enfurecido. ¿Tenía algún derecho a sentirse así? Antes no lo habría creído, pero luego de lo que habían compartido esos últimos días, luego de lo que había sucedido anoche, pues si, quizás si tenía motivos para sentirse celoso, para creer que la Señorita Demelza era algo suya, porque el era enteramente de ella. Pero se había equivocado, como siempre esa sangre Poldark hervía en un instante y el se descargaba sin importar las consecuencias. Porque para eso de seguro que no tenía derecho, para como la había tratado, el tono en el que la había hablado, dudaba que ella lo fuera a perdonar ahora. La muerte de su tío debe ser un duro golpe para ella, él sabía cuánto ella lo quería y debía de estar muy triste, pensó. Y él en vez de brindarle una palabra de consuelo, en vez de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien que ahora ella lo tenía a él a su lado, le había hecho un reproche infantil y la había menospreciado.

Cuando Nampara estuvo a la vista observó como Demelza, Francis y Prudie entraban rápidamente a la casa. Ross pensó en rodear la vivienda y entrar directamente por la puerta de la cocina, siempre estaba abierta a esa hora, pero lo pensó otra vez al recordar que Francis estaba con ella y eso probablemente no sería una buena idea.

Jinny, que estaba buscando los demás ingredientes para la tarta, se apresuró hacia la puerta cuando pyeron que alguien llamaba.

"No estoy para nadie, Jinny. No recibiré a nadie, estamos de duelo." Dijo Demelza, la voz entrecortada.

Demelza trató de escuchar lo que se decía en la puerta de Nampara, pero Francis y Prudie estaban en medio de una conversación, el joven Chynoweth contando lo que le habia sucedido al viejo Charles, la dama de compañía dando suspiros acongojados de tanto en tanto entrelazando lamentos por la pérdida de tan respetado caballero. Así que sus voces no le permitían oír lo que sucedía más allá de su cocina.

"¿Quién era, Jinny?" preguntó interrumpiendolos apenas la joven atravesó la puerta, todos la miraron.

"Señorita Demelza, es el joven Ross. Quiere hablar con usted."

"¿Le dijiste que no estaba para nadie?"

"Si Señorita, pero Ross, el señor Poldark" – se corrigió mirando a Francis – "insiste."

"¿Pero quién se piensa que es? ¡¿Acaso no sabe respetar la intimidad de una familia?!..." comenzó Francis.

"Jinny, repitele que no estoy para nadie. Ya me has informado que es él, y yo te reitero que no recibiré a nadie." Menos a él, pensó Demelza.

Jinny se dio la vuelta y regreso a la entrada. Esta vez los tres se quedaron en silencio escuchando la conversación. La jovencita repetía lo que le dijo su ama, pero la voz de Ross insistía en que le dijera que solo quería verla un momento, que no le quitaría mucho tiempo.

"Ya se lo he dicho, Ross. La Señorita Demelza no quiere ver a nadie, está muy triste por la muerte de su tío, desde que llegó no ha parado de llorar la pobre."

"Si, Jinny. Pero no la molestaré, solo será un momento, quiero darle el pésame…"

Ross estaba con un pie adentro de la casa. Lo sentía por Jinny, pero la joven sirvienta no iba a ser suficiente escudo para impedirle ver a la Señorita. Tenia que verla, tenía que disculparse.

"Creo que se te informó que tu presencia no es bienvenida en este momento." Fue Francis Chynoweth quien lo detuvo en mitad de camino entre la entrada y la cocina. "A ver si le queda claro, Señor Poldark, este es un duro momento para mi familia y tenemos derecho a privacidad. La Señorita Carne no desea que la molesten…"

"Si, pero… yo solo quiero brindarle mis condolencias." Tartamudeó Ross por primera vez frente al maldito Francis. Si no fuera porque sabía que haría más mal que bien, le pegaría un puñetazo en la cara para quitarlo del camino. El no tenía ningún derecho sobre Demelza, el había elegido casarse con otra, y sin embargo cada vez que se veían el hombre actuaba como si Demelza fuera de su propiedad. Se creía con más derecho aún que George Warleggan.

"¿No tiene una esposa a quien consolar?" Fueron las palabras que le salieron, el rostro de Francis se distorsionó con el abrir de sus ojos y la expresión de inesperada insolencia por parte de quien claramente no era más que un minero ignorante.

"¡Jud! ¡Jud!" gritó Francis en dirección a la cocina, Demelza escuchaba todo desde detrás de la puerta, ella y Prudie se habían puesto de pie, Jinny aún estaba bajo el marco de la puerta.

"¡Vete de aquí! Ella no quiere verte." Le dijo entre dientes y en voz baja.

"Quiero escucharlo de ella." Respondió Ross y dio un paso adelante para pasar a su lado justo cuando Jud se aparecía en la sala.

Francis sujeto a Ross del brazo impidiendo que siguiera adelante y comenzó a tironearlo en la dirección opuesta.

"¿Mandó a llamar?" Dijo el viejo rascándose la cabeza. Los dos hombres forcejeaban, pero Francis no era rival para Ross y pronto se le escurrió de las manos.

"Ayudame a sacarlo de aquí." Le dijo yendo a por él de nuevo, pero Jud solo mostró sus dientes y se hizo a un lado de la puerta de la cocina para que Ross pudiera pasar. "¡¿Qué hace hombre?!" protestó Francis. A Ross le costaba avanzar pues Francis lo sujetaba de los hombros. Un instante después todos se quedaron en silencio.

Demelza apareció en la puerta que daba a la cocina. Su rostro pálido pero decidido.

"Vayase de mi casa, Señor Poldark." Fue todo lo que dijo y se dirigió a las escaleras que conducían a su habitación.

Ross no había tenido más remedio que irse entonces. Había quedado inmóvil, sus piernas se sentían pesadas y sin poder moverse mientras miraba a Demelza subir las escaleras. Había notado el pesar en su rostro, su tristeza, pero el sabía que no era solo por la pérdida de su tío. En sus ojos había algo más. Enojo, decepción, y de eso él era el único responsable. Tuvo la intención de gritarle ¡Perdoname! ¡Lo siento! Te amo… ahí frente a todos los que allí estaban pero las palabras no salieron de su garganta. De repente se vio empujado hacia afuera, Francis lo arrastrabaa del brazo aún pidiendo a Jud que lo ayudara, pero el viejo dio media vuelta y regresó a la cocina. La puerta se cerró frente a su cara.

Desde su habitación Demelza escuchaba la discusión en la planta de abajo. Era Francis que discutía con alguien. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente pero ya no caían lágrimas. Luego todo quedó en silencio. Ella se había sentado en el borde de la cama pero no se había acostado. Supuestamente debía buscar la ropa y demás cosas necesarias para pasar un par de días en Trenwith pero no encontraba la fuerza para hacerlo. No quería volver a salir ni ver a nadie, solo quería quedarse allí y esconderse hasta todo pasara, hasta que dejara de sentir lo que sentía, hasta que ese maldito muchacho desapareciera de sus pensamientos.


	18. Chapter 18

Jinny llamó a la puerta de la habitación de su ama pero entró antes de escuchar la respuesta. Haciendo equilibrio con la bandeja en una mano empujó la puerta, la Señorita no se movió de donde estaba, se había quedado dormida sobre las mantas. Ya había oscurecido, la joven apoyó la bandeja sobre la cama e intentó despertar a Demelza.

Alguien le tocaba el hombro pero no podía abrir los ojos, tenía los párpados pegados por sus propias lágrimas.

"Señorita…" insistió Jinny una vez más.

"Si Jinny." Demelza despegó la cabeza de la almohada e intentó incorporarse.

"Disculpe que la despierte, le traje un té, la cena estará lista en unos momentos… El Señor Francis la está esperando aún."

"Judas. ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?"

"Algo más de una hora."

Demelza apoyó la espalda sobre el respaldo de la cama, se sentía muy cansada y aún estaba algo dormida. Jinny le acercó la bandeja para que bebiera el té y se sentó junto a ella en el borde de la cama tras un gesto de Demelza.

"¿Francis sigue aquí?"

"Si, aún la espera para llevarla a Trenwith. Prudie le ha dicho que usted no irá pero el insistió en aguardar. Han estado hablando un buen rato."

"¡Judas!" repitió y bebió un sorbo de la taza.

"Si. ¿Aún va a ir? ¿Quiere que le ayude a buscar su vestido negro?"

Demelza no respondió inmediatamente. ¿Qué hacer? No tenía ganas de volver a Trenwith, a volver a ver la tristeza de Elizabeth y estar entre medio de ella y Francis. Sabía que ellos la necesitaban, pero no había mucho que hacer tan pronto y ciertamente no durante la noche. Y Elizabeth seguramente pegaría un grito en el cielo cuando llegaran y les preguntara porque se habían tardado tanto. Francis se tendría que haber ido ya, su lugar era junto a su esposa por más que tratara se huir de sus responsabilidades, porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Hasta hace un par de años atrás ella se hubiera ido con él sin dudarlo, pero ahora entendía que el debía estar y cuidar de su hogar, era hora que lo entendiera él también. ¿Y ella? ¿Qué debía hacer ella? Pues ella también tenía una casa y una mina de la que ocuparse, en eso debía concentrarse. En nada más. No en él. Por mas que en él fuera en todo lo que pudiera pensar aún cuando se intentaba engañar a si misma de que estaba pensando en algo más.

"Siento mucho lo de su tío, no había tenido la oportunidad de decírselo antes." Dijo Jenny a su lado.

"Gracias, Jinny." Las jóvenes se tomaron un breve momento de la mano.

"Lleva esto abajo, y dile al Señor Francis que en un momento bajaré a despedirlo. Me quedaré aquí esta noche."

Ross observó a Francis Chynoweth alejarse de Nampara. Había pasado más de una hora desde que la Señorita Demelza lo había echado de su casa. El tampoco sabía qué hacer. Tendría que haberla seguido, suplicarle que lo escuchara un momento, pedirle que lo perdonara una vez más. Ya tantas veces lo había hecho, ella no se merecía que la hiciera sufrir, que nadie la hiciera sufrir. Pero que fuera él el culpable de su enojo no lo toleraba, necesitaba que ella lo perdonara aunque el no se perdonara a si mismo. Ross no había vuelto a la mina ni se había ido a su casa, se había quedado aguardando, oculto detrás de unos arbustos entre los manzanos, tenía una vista directa a la entrada de la casa. La noche había caído sobre los campos que el había sembrado el año anterior, pronto sería tiempo de cosechar de nuevo, y Demelza necesitaría ayuda. Una tenue luz brilló detrás de la ventana de la Señorita, una vela encendida. No mucho tiempo pasó después hasta que el Señor Francis salió de la casa, montó en su caballo y cabalgó hacia el camino que lo conduciría a Trenwith. Iba solo.

Demelza bajó a despedirse de Francis. El joven hasta se ofreció a quedarse allí en Nampara a hacerle compañía si no se sentía bien, bajo la mirada de reproche de Prudie, quien había sacado unas cuantas conclusiones en esa última hora. "Es con Elizabeth con quien debes estar Francis, no conmigo." La manera en que él la miraba, la forma en que sus ojos brillaban al posarse en su rostro Demelza la conocía, era la misma forma en que el la había mirado todos esos años atrás. Francis parecía no haber cambiado, como si el tiempo lo hubiera congelado en aquel joven despreocupado que alguna vez fue. Demelza había olvidado como esa mirada la hacía sentir, como el recuerdo de aquel joven la había acompañado en los meses que pasó en soledad cuidando de su padre, como su corazón se había despedazado al escuchar la noticia de su compromiso con su prima. ¿Estaba roto aún? No. Su corazón había sanado, aunque estaba algo mancillado en ese momento, pero no por Francis, él había quedado en el pasado.

"Quiero quedarme contigo." Murmuró para que sólo ella lo escuchara.

"Ve con tu esposa, _primo_ Francis. Yo descansaré esta noche aquí e iré mañana." Fue en la palabra primo que la mirada de Francis se enfrió. Pero eso era todo lo que él era para ella. Estaba exhausta.

"El aún la ama." Observó Prudie una vez que estuvieron a solas.

"¿Acaso lo hizo realmente alguna vez? Ya no importa ahora… volveré a recostarme."

"Ah no mi niña, debe comer algo primero. El pastel ya casi está listo."

A duras penas Prudie intentó que Demelza comiera algo pero no tenía apetito. No tenía ganas de nada en realidad. El día había sido largo, y el no haber dormido la noche anterior le estaba pasando factura. La noche anterior, parecía que habían pasado siglos desde entonces, o quizás había sido un sueño. Como desearía que Ross estuviera allí, sentir su fuertes brazos abrazándola, pero no. El también se había comportado como un tonto y Demelza se reprendió por extrañarlo. No sabía si estaba enojada, si lo estaba, pero más que nada era que él la había decepcionado. Había hecho bien en rechazar hablar con él pero a su mente vino su imagen, la tristeza en su rostro cuando le dijo que se fuera de su casa, ella nunca lo había tratado así.

A pesar de su cansancio no podía dormir. Lentamente se quitó la ropa y se puso el camisón pero no se metió en la cama, solo se quedó sentada en el borde observando el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea hasta que un ruido fuera de la ventana la alarmó. El vidrio de la ventana se abrió de golpe. Era la misma ventana por la que ella se había escabullido la noche anterior para ver al muchacho y en ella apareció él.

Ross había esperado que la luz se la vela de la cocina se apagara, había salido de su escondite y con mucho sigilo se había dirigido hacia el establo y había trepado sobre el techo de paja, por el mismo lugar en que Demelza le había contado que se había escapado la noche anterior para verlo. Por fortuna la ventana no estaba cerrada y cuando la abrió pudo verla sentaba al borde de la cama y ponerse de pie al verlo aparecer por la estrecha abertura.

"¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" Exclamó.

Ross se llevó un dedo a la boca indicándole que no hiciera ruido. Ella estaba en todo su derecho de gritar, podría despertar a toda la casa y lo encontrarían colándose en la habitación de una dama. Por más que Jud no pudiera sacarlo a la fuerza habría testigos, dirían que lo encontraron en la habitación de una mujer noble, que la Señorita Demelza gritó pidiendo ayuda porque un pobre minero se quería aprovechar de ella. Lo colgarían. Pero Demelza no gritó de nuevo. Permaneció en silencio observando como el muchacho metía con esfuerzo una pierna y luego la otra por la pequeña ventana. En un instante estuvo dentro. Él ya había estado en esa habitación, Dios, había pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, todo el aire se escapó a través de la pequeña ventana por la que el muchacho había entrado. Estaban de pie, frente a frente. Demelza sosteniéndose de uno de los postes de la cama, Ross no se movió de donde habían aterrizado sus botas. Había estado tan enojada, aún lo estaba, pero no quería llorar, no frente a él. No por él. Por fortuna ninguna lágrima se asomó en sus ojos y Ross sólo podía ver el enfado en su rostro.

"Lo siento." – "No debe estar aquí." Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Al fin, las piernas de Ross parecieron encontrar la fuerza para moverse y con pasos lentos pero decididos se acercó hacia donde ella estaba.

"Le dije que no quiero ver a nadie, debe irse."

"Lo siento, cariño. Lo siento." Susurró Ross y Demelza quedó de nuevo en silencio al escuchar la palabra de afecto.

Ross continuó acercándose hasta que estuvo frente ella. "Siento mucho la muerte de tu tío y… siento haberme comportado de esa forma esta tarde. Perdóname."

Demelza desvió la mirada, sentía las lágrimas a punto de aparecer en sus ojos así que no vio al muchacho estirar sus brazos hacia ella y tomarla por la cintura. Era algo que él estaba acostumbrado a hacer cada vez que estaban solos, ella nunca lo había rechazado, no en serio. Apenas sintió sus manos en ella Demelza dio un paso atrás, acompañado por un empujón en el pecho de Ross que lo hizo trastabillar y dar un paso hacia atrás. Las lágrimas no salieron.

"No debería estar aquí. ¡Váyase!"

"Lo sé. Sé que me odias, que no tengo ningún derecho a estar aquí, ni siquiera tengo derecho a dirigirte la palabra pero quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho. Yo, yo…"

"Usted… usted ¿Qué? No tenía ningún motivo para tratarme como lo hizo, a decirme lo que me dijo…"

"Trátame de tú, Demelza."

"… Cuando durante todo el día por mi cabeza lo único que me afligía más, más que la muerte de mi propio Tío, era que estaba faltando a mi palabra con usted." – La voz de Demelza se quebró entonces – "¿Qué motivos le he dado para que me trate de esa forma?"

"¿Motivos?" gruñó Ross.

"Si. ¿Qué le he hecho yo?"

"¿En serio me lo preguntas?" – "Se lo pregunto, de verdad."

Ross se tomó un momento antes de responder.

"Me vuelves loco. Desde el día en qué te conocí mi vida no es más que una tortura que sólo se ve aplacada cuando estoy contigo. Te amo con locura. Aún sabiendo que nunca podrás ser mía, aún sabiendo que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí. Soy… sé que tengo un carácter impulsivo, que no pienso las cosas antes de decirlas, que no debería haber dejado que esto llegara tan lejos. ¿Me preguntas qué has hecho? Pues tienes mi corazón en tus manos y lo haces añicos. O lo harás. Estás comprometida para casarte con alguien miserable, y te apareces con el hombre que en verdad amas después que anoche nosotros… discúlpame de nuevo por cómo me comporté pero ¿de qué otra forma podría haberlo hecho? Eso es lo que vine a decirte, entiendo si ya no quieres volver a verme."

En el momento que le tomó asimilar lo que el muchacho había dicho Ross se dirigió de nuevo hacia la ventana. Él la amaba, eso había dicho. Eso fue lo que resaltó de todo lo que dijo.

"¡Ross!" En un segundo estuvo en sus brazos. Ella rodeó su cintura y Ross, dubitativo colocó sus manos en sus hombros y luego en su cabeza, acariciando sus suaves cabellos.

"¿Porqué dices que yo no siento lo mismo por ti?" Demelza levantó su rostro para observarlo.

"Tú… amas al Señor Francis."

"¿De verdad crees eso? ¿En serio crees que después de todo lo que compartimos juntos yo podría amar a alguien más?" Ross no podía creerlo. Demelza llevó una mano a su mejilla y suavemente colocó un mechón de pelo que había caído sobre su cara detrás de su oreja y acarició su rostro. Demelza se puso en puntas de pie y acercó sus labios para besarlo pero Ross se alejó unos centímetros.

"Demelza… yo no tengo nada para ofrecerte."

"Esto es todo lo que quiero. Ross… dijiste que me amas ¿Es verdad?"

"Con todo mi corazón."

"Y yo te amo a ti. Bésame."

Ross obedeció la orden. Un beso dulce, lleno de ternura que pareció consumir sus corazones. Además de sus labios Ross besó sus mejillas, sus párpados, su frente y la coronilla de su cabeza, y al fin la contuvo en el abrazo que habría debido darle esa tarde. Los minutos pasaron lentamente y Demelza se relajó en el calor de su cuerpo y el latir de su corazón en su pecho.

"Debes descansar, de seguro tuviste un día agotador."

Demelza ya estaba casi dormida. Ross no tuvo resistencia cuando la guió hasta el borde de la cama, su intención era acostarla, arroparla e irse por el mismo lugar por donde había venido. Pero ella abrió las mantas, se metió en ella y extendió su mano hacia él invitándolo a que se acostara a su lado. El dudó un momento, pero ni la amenaza de la horca era tan fuerte como para alejarlo de ella. Ross se quitó las botas y se ubicó a su lado. Demelza los tapó a ambos con las sábanas y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. No pasó mucho hasta que se quedó dormida.

Ross no se durmió. Permaneció en silencio, quieto disfrutando el calor del esbelto cuerpo que yacía a su lado. Era la segunda noche que pasaban juntos, pero esta vez el no podía quedarse. Nadie debía verlo allí, ni sospechar que había estado, de otra forma la Señorita Demelza perdería su buen nombre. Ross esperó hasta que la llama de la vela se extinguió, y tratando de no despertarla intentó levantarse de la cama, pero el brazo de Demelza estrechó su cintura apenas se movió.

"¿Ross?" Dijo media dormida levantando la cabeza.

"Debo irme Demelza, antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que estoy aquí."

Demelza se terminó de despertar y se sentó en la cama. "Nadie sabrá que estás aquí. Solo tú y yo." Y tomó su mano hundiéndose de nuevo bajo las mantas. En la oscuridad de la noche alcanzó a ver la tímida sonrisa en sus labios y su cabello parecía dorado iluminado por los restos del fuego que había refulgido en la chimenea. Lo atrajo hacia ella y Ross se acostó de nuevo, pero esta vez mitad de su cuerpo estaba sobre ella.

"Quiero que te quedes, muchacho." Dijo. Y él no podía decir que no. Nunca podía decir que no. Y volvió a besarla. Una y otra vez. Ella se sentía relajada, liviana como una pluma y el no podía despegar sus labios de ella. Sus manos estaban en su cabeza, sus dedos entrelazados en su pelo atrayéndolo aún más hacia ella. Hasta que sintió una mano deslizarse desde su cuello y por su espalda hasta que llegó al borde de sus pantalones y tras solo un segundo de vacilación introdujo sus dedos por debajo de la tela y apretó su trasero haciéndolo gemir.

"Demelza…" suspiró. Y ella entendió lo que quería decir aunque él no lo dijera.

"Querido Ross… quédate conmigo."

Ross volvió a besar todo su cuerpo pero ningún beso fue casto esa noche. Hubo momentos en que Ross temió que alguien se despertara debido a los gemidos de la Señorita Demelza, otras veces se dio cuenta que era él quien gemía demasiado. Por fortuna la ventana por la que se había colado había quedado abierta y por ella entraba una suave brisa que refrescaba sus acalorados cuerpos desnudos. Durante esas horas a Ross no le quedó ninguna duda de que ella lo amaba, y, al menos entonces, no tuvo las inseguridades que siempre lo invadían. Porque cómo tenerlas cuando ella se había entregado por completo a él y ahora dormía como un ángel en sus brazos. Ross la siguió observando hasta que sus párpados se dieron por vencidos y él también sucumbió al sueño.

Cuando se despertó ya era de día. Un ruido lo había despertado, luego se dio cuenta que fue el chirrido de la puerta de la habitación de la Señorita Demelza al abrirse.

"Buen día Señorita, le traigo el desayu…" Jinny dio un pequeño gritito al verlo en la cama con su ama. Demelza se despertó de un salto, sentándose de golpe y revelando sus pechos desnudos y al levantar las sábanas Ross pensó que lo iba a destapar a él también así qué tomó el acolchado de un tirón y se dio la vuelta y al parecer estaba muy cerca del borde de la cama porque cayó rodando al piso envuelto en la manta. La jovencita sin saber que hacer retrocedió y volvió a salir con la bandeja.

"¡Jinny!" Llamó Demelza sosteniendo las sábanas contra su pecho.


	19. Chapter 19

Toc toc toc.

Jinny golpeó la puerta de la habitación de la Señorita. Si algo había aprendido esa mañana era que debía llamar antes de entrar. "Señorita," – susurró tras la puerta – "Señorita Demelza, el Señor George Warleggan está aquí para verla."

"¡Judas!"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Demelza escuchó las palabras de su criada mientras ayudaba a Ross a salir por la pequeña ventana. Ya era entrada la mañana. Luego de que la jovencita los despertara y los encontrara desnudos en la cama, y vaya susto los tres se habían llevado, Demelza la había perseguido escaleras abajo envuelta tan sólo con una sábana y le había hecho jurar que no diría nada a nadie. Cuando volvió a su habitación con la bandeja con el desayuno Ross aún seguía escondido detrás de la cama adonde había caído. Al rato Jinny regresó a la habitación pero esta vez golpeó la puerta y dejó en manos de Demelza una taza extra de modo que ambos habían disfrutado del desayuno en cama. "¿Con qué así es la vida de una joven heredera?" bromeó Ross acariciando una de sus piernas y ella casi vuelca su té por besarlo.

"George está aquí." Ross ya estaba de pie afuera, parado sobre el precario techo de la caballeriza. "¿Ross?" dijo al ver el cambió en la expresión de su rostro "¿Confías en mí?"

Ross se acercó a la ventana y luego de rozar nuevamente sus labios le aseguró "Claro que sí, cariño. Hoy y para siempre." Y luego de otro beso bajó con cuidado de no hacer ruido hacia el patio trasero.

Demelza se vistió lentamente, para darle tiempo a que el muchacho se alejara y porque debía juntar coraje para lo que debía hacer a continuación.

"Querida… siento tanto el fallecimiento de tu tío. Es una gran pérdida para la sociedad de Cornwall, se lo echará de menos." Dijo besando su mano apenas terminó de descender las escaleras.

"Gracias, gracias George."

Se sentaron en la sala. Demelza tuvo la precaución de ubicarse en una silla, de modo que George tomó asiento solo en uno de los sillones. Hablaron primero de su tío Charles, de todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Omitiendo los hechos más importantes, claro. "George, tenemos que hablar."

"¿Sobre qué, querida?"

"Creo que sabes sobre qué." – George se movió incómodo, no podía aparentar que no había previsto este momento. Su relación con Demelza se había deteriorado últimamente. Ella había mostrado un lado que él desconocía, y que no le gustaba mucho. A tal punto que se había llegado a preguntar si Demelza era la indicada para ser su esposa. Había mostrado tener un carácter fuerte y decidido, difícil de persuadir y que estuviera de acuerdo con él cuando no pensaba lo mismo. Había llegado hasta considerarla caprichosa y terca, características que él no tenía la paciencia ni la voluntad de aplacar. Demasiado esfuerzo dedicado a una mujer que en principio se había mostrado lista e ingeniosa pero quizás nunca lo había sido. Tal vez sólo había sido una fachada para hacerle morder el anzuelo.

"¿George?" – Él solo le contestó con un leve movimiento de la cabeza. Ella sabía que hasta su entonces prometido no le gustaban los sentimentalismos, y no lo creía capaz de lidiar con ellos, así que fue directo al grano. "Creo que sabes que yo no soy la mujer adecuada para ti. Desde que volvimos de Londres todo lo que tuvimos fueron desacuerdos. Tú vives en Cardew y yo tengo una mina que administrar. Tú no vendrías a vivir aquí y yo no podría irme…"

"¿Quieres romper nuestro compromiso?"

"¿No lo quieres tú?"

"Soy un hombre de palabra, yo no seré quien falte a ella." Dijo orgulloso, aunque en el fondo se sintió aliviado.

"Bien, seré yo quien lo haga entonces. No me casaré contigo, George."

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Demelza pensaba que ese tiempo era el necesario para que George asimilara la noticia, aunque en realidad lo que él estaba calculando era que podía sacar de ello, porque sabía lo que vendría a continuación. No había sido tan ingenuo en creer que Demelza Carne se había comprometido con el porqué le tenía cariño, mucho menos porque lo amara. Él tenía algo que ella quería.

"Bien. Si eso es lo que quieres. Te deseo que seas feliz, Demelza." Dijo y se levantó para irse.

"George, tú… tú me prometiste que transferirías las acciones de Wheal Leisure cuando nos casáramos."

"Pero no nos casaremos, por lo que esa promesa también queda sin efecto." El tono distante de George tomó a Demelza por sorpresa, George nunca se había dirigido a ella de esa forma.

"Lo sé, pero aún deseo comprar esas acciones."

"Ese fue el único motivo por el cual aceptaste casarte conmigo, ¿no es así?"

"George, yo no…"

"No mientas, se qué no eres una mentirosa. Las acciones están a la venta si aún las quieres."

"Las quiero."

"Mil libras. Ese es el precio." Demelza casi se cae de su asiento.

"¡George! Aún si vendiera los campos y todos los animales no llegaría a juntar esa suma. Es una fortuna. Las acciones no lo valen, Wheal Leisure no da semejante ganancia."

"Pues ese es el precio. Cuando tengas el dinero, las acciones serán tuyas. Buenos días Demelza." Y con eso se fue, dejando a Demelza estupefacta.

Ross observó a George retirarse de Nampara desde la distancia. Había decidido no irse tan pronto y en su lugar se había quedado inspeccionando los campos, Jim ya estaba trabajando y Jud se les unió luego de terminar de tomar su desayuno.

"Este año habrá una buena cosecha, la mejor en años. La Señorita Demelza va a estar muy contenta." Comentó Jim.

"¿Y qué más da? Si fuera que va a vender el maíz y obtener algo de dinero, pero no. De seguro lo regalará a esos pobres diablos…" añadió Jud.

"Pues sin esa ayuda muchos pasarían el invierno sin tener harina para hacer pan, los precios están por las nubes. ¿Estarás este año en la cosecha, Ross? El año pasado te la perdiste."

"¿Cómo? Oh, sí." Ross apartó la mirada del carruaje del rico hombre que se alejaba. Hubiera querido correr adentro para preguntar a Demelza que es lo que había ocurrido, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. "Les ayudaré en todo lo que haga falta."

"La Señorita le dijo a mi Jinny que planea hacer una gran celebración este año. Con la apertura de Wheal Leisure y eso, Jinny está muy entusiasmada. Dice que la Señorita Demelza está muy contenta en estos días, de seguro abrir la vieja mina de su padre la hizo muy feliz."

"¿Feliz por una mina, muchacho? Qué cosas dices. De seguro es por el compromiso. A las mujeres es lo único que las haces felices, un buen partido. Y vaya que ese tal Warleggan lo es. Es un bastardo, no me entiendas mal, pero está lleno de dinero y cuando se casen se llevará a la Señorita y ella ya no volverá."

Ross, a quien se le habían puesto las orejas coloradas al escuchar lo que dijo Jim, lo contradijo. "Vamos Jud, sabes que ella no es así. Jamás se olvidaría de su gente, no importa con quien se case. Y quien sabe, quizás esa boda no se lleve a cabo después de todo. Quizás la Señorita elija a otro para ser su esposo."

"¿Y a quién? El Señorito Francis ya está casado, ¿quién sería mejor partido?"

"Ya. Suficiente charla por una mañana, empiecen a trabajar. Yo iré a la mina."

Cuando Ross estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para oírlo, Jim preguntó: "¿Jud? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Ross aquí tan temprano por la mañana?"

"No lo sé muchacho, me huele a gato encerrado."

* * *

"¡Ross!"

Ross entró por la ventana de la misma forma en que lo había hecho durante toda la semana. Demelza lo aguardaba anhelante cada noche. Esos días no había podido concurrir a la mina, debía estar en Trenwith, respetando el luto junto a su familia de modo que no podían verse durante el día. Que llegara la noche y con ella el encuentro con el muchacho era lo que ella esperaba a cada minuto. Lo amaba, y él la amaba a ella, de eso no tenía dudas. Se lo había demostrado incontables veces en esas noches, en su cama. Desearía que no tuviera que ser así, que Ross no tuviera que entrar a escondidas como un ladrón, pero por ahora así debían hacerlo. Encuentros furtivos, aunque Ross se quedaba junto a ella hasta el amanecer. Ya pronto se reanudaría su rutina y podría volver a la mina, tendrían que encontrar una tonelada de cobre si es que quería comprarle a George las últimas acciones para que Wheal Leisure fuera suya, aunque eso quizás lo haría subir el valor de las mismas o él podría venderlas a otro interesado si es que se corría la voz que la mina era rentable. Estaban a punto de hacerlo, de encontrar cobre, Ross lo sabía. Y quizás entonces George ya no querría vendérselas. No sabía que haría.

"Siento llegar tarde. Garrick no paraba de ladrar, no quería dejarme ir." Dijo y besó sus mejillas.

"Pues ya te he dicho que debes traerlo y dejarlo aquí."

"Es mi perro, debe estar en mi casa."

"Pues Garrick ya ha vivido aquí y recuerdo que era muy feliz."

"Ambos lo éramos… ¿Cómo, cómo ha estado tu día?" dijo para cambiar de tema. Sentándose en la cama cada noche comían algo de queso de cabra, jamón y algún pastel junto a una copa de oporto. Ross prefería cerveza, y Demelza procuraba que su bebida fuese la que a él le gustaba. Hablaban durante horas. Ross poniéndola al tanto de las novedades de Leisure, Demelza sobre su familia y cómo había sido el día con ellos. No le gustaba ausentarse tanto tiempo de su trabajo, pero tanto Francis como Elizabeth se mostraron incapaces y no sabían cómo llevar adelante una hacienda y por lo pronto Demelza se había puesto al frente, procurando que Francis prestara atención a lo que ella hacía. Su intención era que Elizabeth aprendiera también, pero con la excusa de que debía atender a su hijo no salía de la casa.

"El funeral y la lectura del testamento será mañana, después ya no tendré que ir todos los días y podré volver a Leisure."

"Te extraño durante el día."

"Y yo a ti, Ross." Comer y conversar no eran todo lo que hacían sobre la cama. Ella era exquisita. Ross no habría conocido esa palabra si no fuera por Demelza, y no conocía otro significado para ella. Cada vez que despertaba junto a ella daba gracias a esa bendita cabra por haberla conocido.

"Ross… ¿me estás mirando de nuevo?" Demelza dijo desde debajo de las sábanas. Su cabello colorado suelto y desparramado sobre la almohada y sobre su pecho.

"No."

"Mentiroso."

Demelza se acurrucó más a su lado mientras él acariciaba su espalda desnuda. Era tan simple cuando estaban juntos, los dos sentían que podrían hacer cualquier cosa si se tenían el uno al otro. "Ya está amaneciendo, pronto tendré que irme."

Demelza también observó el pálido resplandor que se colaba en la habitación y lo abrazó más fuerte rodeando su cintura.

"Maldito sol que debe salir todos los días, lo odio." Ross sonrió.

"Tú eres incapaz de odiar a nadie, Demelza. Tu corazón es puro, sólo ves lo bueno en la gente. Vaya a saber Dios que fue lo que viste en mí."

"No soy tan pura." Demelza levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos y colocó la pierna sobre la suya para enfatizar sus palabras. Ross rió esta vez.

"Tal vez tengas razón." Dijo besando su frente.

"Soy una perdida, ya nadie me querrá."

"Yo te querré." Ross giró su cuerpo de modo que ella quedó atrapada entre él y el colchón y la besó apasionadamente. Sólo se separaron cuando ambos estuvieron sin aliento, sus narices aún acariciándose.

"Ross… no quiero que te vayas. Nunca… ¿no querrías hacer de mi una mujer honesta?"

Ross separó su rostro del de Demelza de golpe para mirarla.

"Demelza… yo… no tengo nada para ofrecerte."

"Yo solo te quiero a ti."

"Y yo a ti. Yo lo sé y tú lo sabes. Pero, ¿qué dirá la gente? ¿Tu familia? Un pobre diablo cómo yo, Demelza, no tengo derecho ni a dirigirte la palabra sin que tú lo autorices. Mucho menos a ni siquiera imaginar que eres mi esposa."

"¿Lo imaginas? ¿No lo deseas?"

"Demelza, no hay nada que desee más en este mudo pero…"

"¿Y entonces qué importa lo que piense la gente? Lo que importa es lo que nosotros queramos. ¿O acaso piensas pasar el resto de tu vida trepando por mi ventana cómo un bandido? Qué hay si yo quiero que estés a mi lado, no sólo por las noches sino en nuestra casa, caminando lado a lado sobre la arena, compartiendo la mesa, ayudándome a lidiar con mi familia. ¿Acaso te importa más lo que piensen extraños que lo que yo quiera?"

"¿De verdad me quieres a tú lado?"

"Sí." Dijo asintiendo.

"Podrías tener a cualquiera…"

"¡Ross! ¿Acaso debo recordarte las varias ocasiones en qué tus celos han nublado tu juicio? ¿Aún crees que yo podría querer a otro hombre?"

"No. No, cariño. Ya no."

"Bien. Pues si no te casas conmigo supongo que deberé morir solterona. La gente hablará de mí de todas formas. Esa vieja solterona, sola y arruinada que vive en la vieja Nampara sobre los acantilados más allá de la mina. Y tú dejarás de venir, pues yo no pienso traer niños a este mundo sin un padre."

"¿Niños?"

"Sí, Ross. Niños. Supongo que sabes cómo es que ellos llegan a este mundo. Y puedo ser una mujer perdida, pero de ninguna forma dejaré que ningún hijo mío se avergüence de su madre, así que será mejor no tenerlos. Por lo tanto tú tendrás que dejar de venir, porque para eso es para lo único que vienes, para compartir mi cama y meterte bajo mis sábanas."

"No, Demelza, sabes que eso no es cierto."

"Pues si no quieres casarte conmigo esa es la conclusión a la que llego."

"Pues estás equivocada."

"Pruébalo." Lo desafió.

"¡Eres exasperante!"

"Y tú un cobarde qué se preocupa más por el qué dirán que por atrapar la felicidad que está al alcance de su mano."

"¡Cuando seas mi esposa deberás tener más cuidado en cómo te diriges a tu marido!" Dijo apretando más su cuerpo encima del suyo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento mirándose a los ojos en lo profundo de sus almas hasta que ninguno pudo contener más la risa. Demelza volvió abrazarlo y Ross acarició su mejilla con sus dedos.

"Lo único que tengo para darte es mi nombre. No es mucho, pero con él te entrego todo lo que soy. Demelza Carne, ¿me concederías el honor de llamarte Demelza Poldark?"

Una lágrima escapó de sus párpados y recorrió su mejilla "Sí, Ross."

* * *

"¿Nervioso?"

"¿No lo estarías tú?"

"Supongo que lo averiguaremos pronto."

Ross se encontraba en la pequeña Iglesia de Sawle, esperando a su prometida. A su lado estaba Dwight Enys, el prometido de Caroline Penvenen, la mejor amiga de Demelza. Ambos habían regresado a Cornwall apenas Demelza le informó a su amiga que estaba comprometida. Al contrario de lo que él pensaba, Caroline y Dwight fueron muy amables con él y lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos en su casa. Caroline con una pícara curiosidad de la que Demelza ya le había advertido, pero con Dwight la química fue casi instantánea. Si bien el era un doctor, un hombre educado, también era de raíces humildes y afrontaba en cierta medida, el mismo desafío que él. Él también se casaría con una mujer mucho más rica, pero el doctor era un hombre sencillo y de inmediato se interesó en el trabajo de Ross en la mina. Al parecer le interesaba estudiar el efecto de los vapores bajo tierra en los trabajadores y en ese último mes había pasado mucho tiempo en la mina atendiendo a los mineros y se había desarrollado entre ellos una genuina amistad. Por eso era él el padrino de su boda. En la iglesia no había mucha gente. Jud y Prudie, Jinny y Jim y su pequeño hijo, el Sr. Henshawe, Paul y Mark Daniel y la prima de Demelza, Elizabeth que había llegado acompañada por su cuñada. Francis Chynoweth estaba ausente. El joven había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando Demelza le comunicó la noticia, tanto así que había ido a buscarlo a Leisure, lo había tomado del cuello de la camisa y había intentado golpearlo. Por fortuna Henshawe estaba allí para separarlos, aunque él no tenía intención de pelear con él, no quería comportarse de ninguna forma que pudiera avergonzar a Demelza. Por supuesto que lo había acusado de caza fortunas, de que de alguna forma había engatusado a Demelza, que sólo quería casarse con ella por su dinero. Pero él se encargó de dejarle bien en claro que no era así, que de verdad amaba a la Señorita y que sólo deseaba su bienestar. Y, aunque de seguro él no era el mejor partido, era un hombre honesto y sin dudas mejor que George Warleggan. Con eso Francis se tranquilizó, aunque nunca dio su bendición a la pareja. No importaba, Demelza, al no tener padres y morir su tío, era libre de elegir con quién se casaba. Y Francis sabía qué clase de persona era George, lo había aprendido esas últimas semanas cuando descubrió que su suegro tenía deudas con la familia Warleggan y era ahora él quien debía lidiar con los pagarés. Y además de todo estaba el asunto de las acciones de Wheal Leisure. Demelza tuvo que detenerlo para evitar que vaya darle su merecido a ese canalla cuando se enteró del precio que había puesto a las acciones, al menos eso tenía en común con Francis. Pero de todas formas él no había ido. Ross había escuchado murmurar a Prudie algo acerca de que "a nadie le gustaría ver casarse con otro al amor de su vida.", pero había decidido no indagar en el asunto. Él ya no tenía dudas, Demelza lo amaba y él a ella, y ya no dejaría que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre ellos.

Por fortuna o, mejor dicho, gracias a la ayuda del difunto Charles Carne, el problema de las acciones se había solucionado sin que él tuviera que recurrir a la fuerza. Resultó que el viejo Carne había sido generoso con su sobrina. La casa, la hacienda, los campos y la mina y las deudas las había heredado a su única hija, Elizabeth, pero no había olvidado a Demelza y a ella le había dejado en su testamento una pequeña caja llena de las cartas que su padre le había escrito a lo largo de los años, y además todo su contenido. La sorpresa fue que al llegar a Nampara y abrir la caja esa noche junto a Ross, aparte de las cartas el resto del "contenido" eran notas del banco. Algo más de mil libras. Demelza estaba empecinada en devolver el dinero a su prima, y él no trató de persuadirla, era su dinero después de todo, pero para su sorpresa Elizabeth y Francis no habían querido aceptar el dinero, era la voluntad de Charles y ellos la honrarían. En lo que sí había opinado fue cuando Demelza comenzó a dudar acerca de qué hacer con él dinero, era mucho y con él podrían ayudar a muchos campesinos y no invertirlo en una mina que no sabían si daría frutos. Pero Ross estaba seguro que había cobre en Wheal Leisure y sabía que era el mayor deseo de su futura esposa el tener la mina de su familia de vuelta en sus manos. Así que Demelza había comprado las acciones a George, por más sorprendido que este estuviera, no se había negado ni puesto más condiciones.

"Aquí vienen." – dijo Dwight tocando su brazo.

Caroline entró primero y todos en la pequeña iglesia se pusieron de pie, le tomó un momento al fin poder verla. Llevaba un vestido colorado con delicadas flores bordadas, el cabello apenas sujeto con pequeñas no me olvides formando una coronita y un ramo en sus manos. Con el rabillo de su ojo vio a Prudie secarse las lágrimas, faltaba alguien. Ella se lo había dicho, cuanto le hubiera gustado que su padre estuviera allí, que recorriera el camino al altar junto a ella. Supuso que no sería fácil para Demelza y que a pesar de ser un día lleno de felicidad se debía de sentir algo triste, pero él le había prometido y estaba a punto de hacerlo de nuevo delante de Dios y de todos sus amigos que estaría junto ella para siempre y la acompañaría durante toda la vida. Ross buscó sus ojos, y Demelza levantó la vista cuando estuvo junto a él, su mirada húmeda y tan profunda como el mar llenando cada rincón de su ser. Tomó sus manos en la suyas y sin decir palabras trató de expresar todo su amor y devoción por esa joven que había cambiado su vida y que ahora se convertiría en su esposa. Ella comprendió de inmediato y con una sonrisa y el alma aliviada se dispuso a convertirse en Demelza Poldark.

* * *

NA: ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
